WWE High
by bathbun
Summary: Live through the lives of the WWE Superstars as they struggle through the drama and torment of senior year. THE FINAL EVER CHAPTER OF WWE HIGH IS UP! FIND OUT WHETHER HUNTER WAS REALLY CONVICTED OF ATTEMPTED MURDER AT THE PROM!
1. WWE High1

**WWE High.**

The sun shone brightly over the green, students bustled up the steps to WWE High, the guys shouting loudly as they skidded along the corridor on their skateboards, before finally stopping in front of their new locker.

Edge and Christian walked side by side along the corridor, smiling and waving at the girls that stood by.

"Hi Edge." Torrie smiled sweetly.

"Catch ya later doll-face." He smiled back, brushing back his long blonde hair.

"Hey Edge, this year is going to totally awesome, today we are seniors, a new era reeking of awesomeness." Cheered Christians.

"Yeah, we rule!" said Edge giving him a high five.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" shouted Rob Van Dam calling from down the hall. Edge and Christian rushed down to meet Rob and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Edge and Christian, Rob and HHH were stars on the WWE football team and were known as the school jocks, handsome and athletic, they were every girls dream date.

"So guys, how ya been, put up any chicks over the summer." Asked Hunter.

"Hey, you bet, I can tell you there was a girl I met at the beach, she was sweet." Said Edge.

"Totally sweet!" agreed Christian. "What about you Hunter?"

"What do you think? Hunter Hearst Helmsley don't go anywhere without a chick on his arm."

"Did you see that Torrie Wilson, is she hot or what?" said Edge.

"Totally hot!" agreed Christian.

"Hey she's mine." Said Edge.

"Whatever Dude, we'll just see who she prefers."

"Fine with me, there's no way she'll pick you."

"Excuse me, I'm so much cuter, she won't be able to resist the Christian charm, Christian and charm go together, I wonder what goes with Edge, let me think…Hunter, who do you think Torrie will choose?"

Christian looked at Hunter but he was looking past him down the corridor.

"Hunter what do you think about Torrie?"

"She's cool about I'm looking at a bigger hottie this year."

Edge, Christian and Rob looked towards where Hunter was staring at Stephanie McMahon, daughter of the millionaire Vince McMahon, she was the most prettiest and popular girl in school, not to mention the richest, she was also a straight A student and head cheerleader.

"No way, Hunter you got no chance." Said Rob.

"I got a better chance than you."

"Come on Man, you know what her Dad is like, he's not going to let her date a guy like you."

"Is that want you think? Yeah, ill bet you that she'll be my next date for the Fall Ball."

"The Fall Ball! Don't tell me your going to show your face at that pansy dance."

"That dance will be no pansy dance when I got Stephanie McMahon on my arm."

"Fine, you have to go to the Fall Ball with Stephanie, 100 bucks and your motorcycle."

"100 bucks and my motorcycle, No way!"

"I guess your not that confident then." Rob sneered.

"Your on." Said Hunter shaking his hand.

"Oh and she has to give you a goodnight kiss and doesn't mean a peck on the cheek." Added Christian.

"So you're going to be there then?"

"Yeah and with Torrie Wilson."

"No way Dude, I spotted her first." Protested Edge.

"We'll see about that." Laughed Christian.

"Hello Class, welcome back for another year, this one is one of your most important years at WWE High and I don't want some of your tremendous talent going to waste." Said the teacher sarcastically looking at Chris Jericho and his gang who were sitting on the back seats.

Chris Jericho was the No.1 rebel of WWE high, he was known by everyone for the wrong reasons, he had been arrested several times, done drugs and was constantly playing practical jokes on the geeky classmates and teachers, his favourites being stink bombs and fake heads to put in girls' lockers. His girlfriend was Trish Stratus, known, as Slutty Stratus and she didn't try to hide it, rumoured for sleeping with over 50 guys and chain-smoking in lessons despite the teacher's protests. The other members of the gang were the bother's Matt and Jeff Hardy plus Matt's girlfriend Lita, all were rebels in their own right, teachers were afraid of them and they thrived on their fear causing havoc around the school.

"Hey we got talent." Shouted Jericho sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Put that cigarette away." Shouted the teacher.

"What ya gonna do, send me to the principal, it's not like I've never been there before." Laughed Chris.

"Chris no-one in this classroom thinks your funny, so why don't you just shut up and let the people who have a future learn."

"Oooo, look who's got an attitude today." Said Matt.

The Teacher ignored the gang's remarks and turned to the rest of the class.

"As it is custom, it is time to nominaite a class president, the nominees will format a brief campaign and students will vote, the results will be announced at the end of the week, who would like to run for president."

Kurt Angle, class geek and every year was Class president shot his hand up.

"Kurt, are you up for the challenge again."

"Of course Sir."

"Ok, anybody else like to do it."

The class seemed uninterested, they knew that this was Kurt's thing and he was the best person for the job, they couldn't be bothered with all the extra work anyone.

Suddenly Hunter put his hand up.

"Hunter, would you like to be class president?"

"That and the football team? No way, I think Stephanie should run for president."

The class looked at a blushing Stephanie.

"Stephanie, would you like to run?"

"I don't know, I've don't know if I could do it."

"Of course you can." Cheered Hunter, Stephanie looked at him strangely, he had hardly ever spoken to her before and now he was supporting her in being Class President.

"Well…Ok Ill do it." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok then, at the end of the week, you will vote for who you want to be Class President, Kurt or Stephanie.

As Stephanie chatted with her friends, Torrie and Stacey, Kurt stared at her angrily and sulking like a child. He was suppose to be Class President, that was his job, that stupid Hunter, he was going to be Class President and he didn't care what it took to do so…

Stephanie sat with her two best friends Torrie and Stacey at lunch.

"So class president, hey, that's something new." Said Stacey.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can do it, with cheerleading and everything."

"Don't be stupid, class president will defiantly impress your Dad, maybe you can get that new Corvette."

"Yeah, Daddy will be pleased." Smiled Stephanie, thinking about her new corvette.

"And what Hunter hey, I think he's got a thing for you."

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, he's not my type."

"Come on, he's the most gorgeous boy in school and captain of the football, you can't get better than that."

"Yeah, but he's a bit too high school for me, I prefer mature college students."

"He gets good grades as well, he's not stupid in fact he's perfect, I bet he's going to ask you to the Fall Ball."

"I think your reading too much into this." Said Stephanie.

"Why else would he nominate you for class president, I tell you Steph, I think I've found the hottest new couple at WWE High, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, I can see it now." 

"Shut up right now, it's not going to happen." Said Stephanie taking her tray to the bin.

Stacey and Torrie followed her as she walked out onto the lawn, sitting on the bench was Hunter, Rob, Edge and Christian messing around with a football.

"Look there he is, doesn't he look gorgeous in that t-shirt." Said Stacey.

"Whatever Stacey, I can tell you now, he is not interested in me."

Suddenly Hunter looked towards Stephanie and smiled.

"Hi Steph, what's up?"

Torrie and Stacey smiled excitedly as Stephanie blushed at Hunter's words.

"Nothing much, just going to cheerleading practice."

"Cool, see you in Chemistry." Said Hunter.

Stephanie, Torrie and Stacey walked away towards the gym.

"Don't you believe me now Stephanie, he so wants you."

"I'm not interested Ok Torrie." Said Stephanie but the thought of Hunter sent butterflies in her stomach. Could something possibly happen between her and Hunter?

Chris Jericho stood against the wall with Trish and his mates, Matt, Jeff  and Lita, smoking and drinking.

"So what you doing tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Don't know, maybe break into the convenience store, they got no security cameras there at the moment, it's perfect timing, you see at the weekend right, me and Trish we had this idea…"

Chris stopped talking when he noticed Kurt walking towards them holding a clipboard. Chris looked disgusted at him as he came up.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Umm, I was just wondering whether you would support me to be Class president, all you have to do is sign here." He said pointing to the clipboard.

"And why would we wanna do that?" said Matt.

"Well, I think I would be really good at Class President and Ill work hard to make sure that students…" Kurt said nervously

"We don't care about how your gonna make this school a better place, so why don't you just leave before will punch your lights out." Said Matt angrily.

"Oh ok, sorry." Said Kurt walking away.

"Wait a sec, hold up, aint you competing against Stephanie McMahon." Said Chris. Chris hated Stephanie for than any else, so did the whole gang, he hated her posh and expensive clothes, her perfect grades, the teachers loved her, her own corvette, all the guys gagging over her, it made him feel sick. Stephanie McMahon was what was wrong in this world.

"We'll support ya." Said Chris grabbing the clipboard.

"Yeah, we want someone good as Class President not that trashbag ho." Said Chris signing his name and then handing it to the rest of the gang.

"Thanks Guys, Ill promise ill do a good job."

"I don't care what you do, as long as Stephanie McMahon doesn't become Class President."

Kurt came over to Stephanie as she finished cheerleading practice. She looked so good in that outfit. Kurt had always had a secret crush on Stephanie, not that she was interested, it would be the end of the worls, before she went out with a geek like him. The only reason she was nice to him was because he was best friends with her brother Shane, they had been friends since they were in kindergarten but ever since high-school Stephanie had moved on from hanging out with Kurt. Kurt assumed it was because she was embarrassed by him. She was into parties and cheerleading and he was into computer games and algebra.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Stephanie said a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings , I think it's good for me to have competition and I don't mind you running for President."

"Thanks."

"So are we Ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine, I don't suppose Ill win anyway, sorry Kurt, but I have to go shower, see you later." 

Stephanie ran off to meet with Torrie and Stacey.

"What were you talking with that geek Kurt for?"

"Hey, don't be mean, he's my brother's friend."

"Dosen't mean you have to like him, it could bring your reputuation down, what did he want."

"He basically said good luck for the canpaign."

"Well, he's the one who's going to need luck, you're the most popular girl In school, there's no way you can lose."

It was Chemistry, the first lesson of the year which meant picking your lab partner. It was very important to pick a friend or a secret crush, because you were stuck with this person for the rest of your year.

Hunter ran over to Shane before the bell went.

"Shane, can we talk."

"I thought you didn't talk to geeks." Shane snarled.

"Hey, come on Shane, we've always been buddies." Said Hunter putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Is this about my sister?"

"Wow, your sharp, I can see we are on the same page, now I heard that you sit next to Stephanie in Chemistry and I was wondering if you can do me a favour."

"You want to be her lab partner."

"Exactly, so how about it pal?"

"Let me think….No."

"Oh come on, I really like Stephanie, she's a great girl."

"I know, exactly what you guys are after and there's no way your taking advantage of my sister."

"No, I see Stephanie as a beautiful, intellectual young woman, I'm don't interested in her in that way at all."

"I'm not stupid Hunter, forget it."

"Shane, I'm the captain of the football team, I can make you very popular."

"I'm not interested."

"What can I do to make you change your mind?"

"Well, there is something…"

Hunter waited as the class went to Chemistry he watched Stephanie sit down and was surprised to see Shane sitting at the front next to Stacey Kiebler, much to her disgust. Well that was easy, bribing Shane so he could sit next to Stacey but now it was time for the bigger plan. He walked in confidently and sat down next to Stephanie.

"Oh, it looks like where going to be lab partners for the year." He said faking surprise.

"I guess so." Said Stephanie.

"So, you going to be at the football game this week, it's the first of the season."

"Of course, I'm a cheerleader."

"Oh sorry of course, you are, so would you like to go for a burger after the game?"

"Maybe." Said Stephanie smiling staring into his mysterious blue eyes.

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"Depends how well you play."

"Hey, I'm the best quarterback in the state, I never play bad."

"I guess it's a date then." 

"Cool." Said Hunter, he turned his face to the front when the teacher walked in.

Torrie and Stacey gave a thumbs up sign to Stephanie as she waved to them from her seat.

"Did he ask you out?" Torrie whispered.

"It's just a burger after the game."

"Awww, you two are made for each other."

"Your crazy girl." Said Stephanie turning her head back to the board. Hunter smiled at her as she got her books out. He was handsome, especially with his hair down like that, just resting on his shoulders. 

Could this simple date lead to something more? Thought Stephanie.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Chris has a plan up his sleeve and Christian pursues Torrie.**


	2. WWE High2

**WWE High.**

**Chapter Two.**

The Burger Barn. Situated near WWE High, it was a local hangout for all years, selling the usual cheeseburgers and fries with occasionally entertainment, it was a place to spend your free periods and lunch hour.

This is where Hunter and Stephanie were going on their first date. It was after the football match and Hunter walked Stephanie in holding the door open for her.

"Sorry, we couldn't go to place more high-class but I'm a bit short of cash at the mom."

"That's ok, I like it here, I go to fancy dinners and parties all the time, it's nice to have a change and hang out with my friends."

Stephanie sat down with Hunter opposite.

"So how is your class president campaign going?"

"Ok I suppose, I'm not really sure what to do but Torrie and Stacey have insisted that I'll win."

"I will help you, if you want?" asked Hunter.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, Ill make badges or something, put a few posters around the school."

"Cool, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hey, just helping out a friend." He smiled.

"I don't trust you Hunter, you've got a hidden agenda." She joked.

"I guess ill just have to prove you wrong plus I don't want that geek Kurt Angle being president again, he's been it three years in a row."

"He is good at it."

"Come on, there's not much you need to do, just stand up make a few speeches, look pretty which you will have no problem with, see simple."

Suddenly the waiter came over and asked for their orders breaking up their conversation.

"Look at Christian over there, trying to flirt with Torrrie, isn't he one of your mates?"

"Christian, nah, he's just on the football team, not very good mind you and he stands no chance with Torrie."

"I think they would make a cute couple, maybe they we go to the Fall Ball together."

"Are you going to the Fall Ball?" asked Hunter hopefully, he didn't want to make it to obviously that he wanted to go with her.

"Yeah probably, you?"

"I don't know dances aren't really my thing." Said Hunter liking uninterested.

"Oh." Said Stephanie trying to hide her disappointment. "Do you mind if I just go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Said Hunter, watching her as she walked off.

Christian came to over to Hunter's table as Stephanie left.

"How's it going man?"

"Yeah alright actually."

"So you going to take her somewhere else afterwards?" Christian jeered.

"No!, I'm not like you, I don't want to scare her off, I want to take things nice and slow."

"Boring! You should take a few tips from me man."

"I'm not taking any tips form you, especially after your seeing your attempts to get with Torrie, it's laughable."

"Laughable eh? I tell you by the end of this week, Torrie will after me like a dog and his ball and she will be on my arm at the Fall Ball."

"Are you still adamant about beating your brother?"

"Of course, that's my motivation, oops, here comes Stephanie I better go." Laughed Christian walking away. "Good Luck."

"Go away." Mouthed Hunter.

"Hi Hunter, who were you talking too?"

"Oh just Christian, asking me about Torrie."

"So, what college you thinking about going to?" asked Stephanie as she prepared to start a new conversation.

The couple talked about colleges and school for the next half-hour whilst they ate their cheeseburgers and fries, during the awkward silences between talking, Hunter slipped on his Coke staring into Stephanie's blue eyes. An hour later the Burger Barn started to empty and the sky turned dark, the stars shining through the window.

"Wow, we've been here a long time." Said Stephanie looking at her watch.

"It doesn't feel like it." Smiled Hunter.

"I better go, my Dad will kill me." She said, collecting her things.

"So Ill see you at school then?" asked Hunter, helping her put on her coat.

"Yeah, you promised you'd help me with the campaign, remember?"

"Oh Damn, you remembered." Joked Hunter.

"I don't forget things that easily."

Hunter looked at her as she stood in front of him, he doesn't sure whether to kiss her, hug her or what, but Stephanie answered the question for him when she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." She said, before disappearing out the door.

"Not good enough Hunter." 

Hunter turned around to see Christian walking towards him. "Your need more than a peck on the cheek to win the bet."

"Don't worry, just give me time." Said Hunter.

But then Hunter realised it wasn't just about the bet. He really liked her.

Torrie walked up the asphalt to the main entrance, Christian ran up to her and stopped her in her path.

"Hi Torrie." He said excitedly.

"Hello? Sorry I don't remember your name."

"Don't be stupid, you remember me, we met at the Burger Barn, it's Christian."

"Oh yeah, Christian." Said Torrie trying to remember what she had said to him.

"So, are you free lunch period?"

"No, the cheerleaders have having auditions for new members."

"Oh cool, I love cheerleading, I think its' brilliant."

"Aren't you on the football team?" asked Torrie confused.

"Yeah, but we admire what you girls do."

"Ok." Said Torrie. What was this weird guy doing?" "I have to go to class now." She said, trying to walk away.

"Ok, Ill see you around." Said Christian, looking a complete idiot waving after her.

Cheerleading Eh? If he was going to go to the fall ball with Torrie then he had to do whatever it takes.

"Yuck, it makes me fucking sick." Said Chris, walking down the corridor with his girlfriend Trish.

"I know, sometimes I can't bare to look, what has this school come too?"

"Stephanie McMahon World, that's what, where did all these posters come from anyway, I wouldn't have thought she should have enough brains to make these anyway." Said Chris angrily.

He was looking at the "Vote for Stephanie" Posters that scattered the hallways. He looked at one showing Stephanie smiling and replied by spitting on her face.

"Where's Kurt, shouldn't he be making posters?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, I'm going to see him tonight anyway, God I can't believe I'm going to have to go round that fucking geeks' house, I can imagine what its like with his ant farm and flea circus."

"You know, your going to have to do something really big, Stephanie's already got the football team behind her, there the most respected guys around."

"Respected my ass, it will be big, Ill make sure. I tell you by the election, the whole school will hate Stephanie and Kurt will be crowned President." Chris cheered, sneering at another Stephanie poster.

"You're quitting the football team!" The coach bellowed at Christian.

"Sorry Sir, but my priorities have changed."

"Priorities! But Football should be on the top of your list, this is a very important season for us, look if your grades are falling then ill talk to the teachers, get them to change them, is it your parents?"

"Nope, I made this decision all on my own."

"What are you thinking? Your our star quarterback, who will we get to replace you?"

"There are loads of players just sitting on the bench, I'm sorry, but I've made my mind up."

"You still haven't said what you are doing this for?"

"You wouldn't understand." Said Christian walking away.

Chris sat with Kurt in his living room, smoking a cigarette and pushing the ends into the carpet.

"Please could you, don't do that." Said Kurt, a little scared of Chris. "If my parents, find out then ill be…"

"Oh don't such a wimp, you do want to win this election don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then shut up and listen, now your reputation at the school is not very high."

"I wouldn't say that, the teachers say I'm a good student."

"Kurt, you're a geek, people laugh at you, except it and the reason you have won before is because you've had no competition but this time you have, Stephanie McMahon, now in order of you to win, we have to bring her reputation down."

"I don't want to do that, can't we just make some posters or something."

"Posters are don't going to win this, now you've been friends with Stephanie since you were kids right?"

"Yeah, but what does that matter?"

"So you would know if she kept a diary or not?"

"We can't steal her diary!" Kurt protested.

"We'll not going to steal it stupid, we are just going to borrow it for a little while, if it's gone for two long she'll notice."

"I don't care, she's my friend."

"Wake up Kurt, your hardly her friend, if she was caught talking to you, she'd be dead, now if you want to win this and become class president then you have be ruthless and do things my way, don't worry she won't get hurt."

"I don't know, I'm sure if I just made a really good poster and maybe do a assembly…"

"Kurt, this is the only way, now will you get the diary for me?"

Kurt hesitated thinking about what the consequences might be.

"Ok Ill do it." He decided.

"You won't regret it, now go round to see Shane tonight, I happen to know that Stephanie is doing cheerleader trials so just sneak into her room and get the diary then give it to me tomorrow morning, Ill take care of the rest."

"Chris what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, just think about how you're going to be president."

"Next please!" Stacey called in an annoyed tone. The cheerleader's including Stephanie and Torrie and Stacey were all seated in the gym, they had been through over 20 applicants each worse then the next, it was getting late and they hadn't found anyone good enough yet to join the squad to fill Chyna's spot after she left last year.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Torrie to Stephanie.

"I don't know, let's just see this last one and think about it tomorrow."

A figure walked in, she was quite tall with long blond hair, her face was hidden by a baseball cap, but she could just make out a vibrant shade of red lipstick.

"Ok, what is your name?"

"Charlene."

"Ok, where coming to turn on some music and we'd like you to do some moves with it, including a few gymnastic moves, try your best and use all the moves you can as we will be assessing you."

The music turned on and Charlene stood in the centre of the gym as the group waited for her to move.

They stared in amazement as she performed a fast and complex dance routine before doing several somersaults, cartwheels and back flips.

The music finished in and Stephanie immediately starting clapping.

"Wow, that was brilliant, you're in."

"So I'm in the squad?"

"Yep, you are the newest member of the WWE cheerleading squad!"

"Cool."

As Torrie walked over, Charlene removed her cap and wiped away her make-up.

"Christian!" Torrie shouted as she realised Charlene was actually Christian.

"I told you I like cheerleading." He laughed.

"We can't have a male cheerleader, I'm sorry but…"

"Why not? He's the best we've seen, it could be quite interesting." Said Stephanie.

"But it's not…" Torrie protested.

"It's not against the rules, I checked." Said Christian.

"Well then that's final, welcome to the team Christian." Said Stephanie shaking his hand.

"I don't believe this." Muttered Torrie.

It was the next day at school, the day before the election. Chris stood at the back of the school spray-painting the wall with various signs and words.

"Chris?"

Chris turned around to see Kurt cowardly peering behind the wall.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah" said Kurt grudgingly handing it over. "I don't think this is right, what if she finds out it was me."

"Of course she won't Kurt, you worry to much, Ill see you tomorrow at the election." Said Chris walking away.

Kurt looked guilty as he saw Stephanie walk into school with Hunter.

He wanted to become Class President but he didn't want to win by exploiting a person he truly admired. He had to stop Jericho before it was too late.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Stephanie tries to cope with the effects of Chris' scheme and Kurt lets slip to Hunter.**


	3. WWE High3

**WWE High**

**Chapter Three.**

It was Friday the day of the election for Class President, the race was between Kurt Angle and Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie arrived at school in her corvette, smiling away, her newfound friend walked over to meet her.

"Hi Steph" Hunter called.

"Hi Hunter."

"So, looking forward to becoming the new class president."

"I wouldn't be too sure Hunter, lets just wait and see."

"Your so modest, look I can virtually guarantee your be class president, Kurt doesn't stand a chance." Hunter said confidently.

The couple walked in together but stood in shock and disbelief when they saw the sight in front of them.

Stephanie's posters which had been neatly put by up Hunter where now covered with red paint stating the words 'slut' and 'bitch."

"Oh my God." Stephanie said tears forming in her eyes.

At the end of the corridor, the brothers Matt and Jeff Hardy were selling some sort of newspaper. Hunter rushed over to see.

"Read all about it, an exclusive look into Stephanie McMahon's diary, see what she really thinks of her friends and what exactly happened at the New Year's Eve party!"

"Who gave you these?!" Hunter bellowed snatching one from Jeff's hand.

"Like we are going to tell you that."

"Tell me right now or Ill…"

"Or what? You know Hunter your in this diary too, lets have a look September 15th, I went on a date with Hunter today, we went…"

"Shut up, right now!"

"Don't you want to know what Stephanie really thinks of you?" Matt laughed as more students rushed over to buy a copy.

"Hey look guys, apparently Stephanie cheated on her last mid-term." Said Rob to Edge.

"It's all rubbish, it's been faked!" protested Hunter.

"Whatever Hunter, look it's blatantly her handwriting." Said Edge.

Hunter looked over to see Stephanie had run off. He had to find her.

Stephanie stood in the toilets, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening, her personal private thoughts were being dished around the whole school, no-one would be able to trust her again and now people were saying that she cheated on her mid-term, the teachers would find out, they would fail her, then they would have to call Daddy, what a mess, this is the worst thing that could ever happen. Stephanie thought.

Suddenly the door barged open and Torrie alongside Stacey walked in, with angry expressions on their faces, staring Stephanie down.

"I'm so glad you're here, did you hear the things they were saying about me?" said Stephanie.

"I didn't need to hear, I found out first hand." Said Stacey coldly, pulling out an issue of the diary.

Stacey opened the pages and mimicked Stephanie's voice.

"Stacey is such a wannabe, she copies everything I do, I think I should be flattered but now its just annoying, why can't she just get her own life."

"Stacey, I didn't mean it, I wrote it ages ago."

"Oh whatever Stephanie, your such a stuck-up bitch, why the hell would I want to be like you?" Stacey replied.

"Torrie, you've always been my best friend, you know it's not true."

"That's what I thought at first but not after I read this."

"_I don't know what all the guys see in Torrie, she's just a plastic Barbie doll, plus she has awful fashion sense, I suppose she is nice in a way and the fact that her dad is so hot makes up for it."_

"Are you having it off with my Dad?"

"No, of course not! You know I've always had a little crush on him, it doesn't mean anything."

"Save your excuses Stephanie, we don't need you, you obviously don't need us, if you weren't such a good cheerleader then you would be off the squad, but we need you for finals, but as far as our friendship, goes it's over!" shouted Torrie.

"Yeah and you can think twice about ever being Class President!" added Stacey before the two stormed off out of the bathroom.

Stephanie looked at the diary papers that Stacey had dropped on the floor, she browsed through them, it was in her handwriting and some of it she had written, but a lot of it was forged, she had never wrote that in her life, including the note about the mid-term.

Who would want to do a thing like this? Thought Stephanie.

Edge sat in the lunch-hall with Christian discussing the diary revelations.

"So did you get the diary?" asked Christian.

"Spend $10 on a diary, no way dude!"

"Well it didn't have anything about you."

"What! Stephanie wasn't dreaming about me!"

"Why should she, when she was dreaming about me." Laughed Christian.

"Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, there a genius."

"I reckon it was Kurt Angle, to try and be Class president, after this there is no-way Stephanie will win."

Suddenly Torrie walked over and sat beside them.

"Can you believe it? Stephanie called me a plastic Barbie doll with awful fashion sense."

"You! Your not a Barbie doll!" said Edge.

"Yeah, and what does Stephanie know about fashion?" said Christian.

"Everything." Said Torrie glumly. "I thought she was my friend."

"Hey you don't need friends like her, your so much better looking."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd pick you over her every-time."

"What about the fashion-sense?"

"What can I say the way you match your colours, words can not describe it."

Christian laughed to himself as he watched Edge suck-up to Torrie.

"Christian, shouldn't you be hurrying up?" asked Torrie.

"Why?"

"Cheerleading practise, stupid, we have to practise our routine." Said Torrie before walking away to buy a drink.

"Your in the cheerleading squad!" said Edge amazed. "So that's why you quit the football team."

"Yep, it's True and laugh all you want but this way I get to see Torrie 24/7 and she gets to see what a great catch I am."

"Mmmm, a male cheerleader, won't the girls see you as kinda gay."

"No way, I have made it perfectly, clear I am not and I don't know why you are smiling because you're the one who will be dateless at the Fall Ball."

"That isn't going to happen Dude."

"Well, whatever date you get, it will be nothing compared to me and my date Torrie." Christian smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to jump onto Torrie." Said Christian.

Stephanie sat in her room, clinging onto her teddy bear. She couldn't bear to carry on a normal day at school with everyone gossiping about her, she would rather die.

Stephanie's head shot up as she saw the door slowly open.

"Who is it?" she asked, her Mum and Dad were out at work. Maybe they came back for lunch, but to her relief it was her brother Shane.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened at school so I guessed you would come here."

"If you are going to persuade me to come back to school then you can save your breath, I'm never going back to school again, I'll ask Dad for a transfer."

"Steph, you can't let this ruin your life, by the end of the week, people would have forgotten all about this and moved on to gossip about someone else, I read it, most of it was all lies."

"How do you know?"

"I'm your big brother, of course I read your diary."

"Shane!

"Don't worry, most of it's really boring anyway, you spend most of the time discussing your wardrobe."

Stephanie cracked a smile and sat on the edge of the bed next to Shane.

"I don't understand, who would do something like that though, I don't really have any enemies, I'm always nice to people."

"I know, it's probably someone who is just jealous of you, I mean you are a millionaires daughter, people always envy people like that."

"Sometime I wish I was just a normal student, then none of this would ever happen."

Shane was silent for a moment, hugging Stephanie.

"You know Hunter was searching for you."

"Oh."

"He really likes you, you know."

"I know, we went on a date this week, we made the posters for me."

"Wow, he must be smitten."

"I don't know, he's sweet, charming and gorgeous but I have this feeling that he's a bit…I don't know…I just don't think I can trust him."

"Steph, you can't think like that, why don't you get to know him better, then I bet your change your mind."

"Yeah, I know."

"You should go back to school, don't you want to find out the results of the election?"

"And get myself humiliated once again, no thank you, I think Ill stay here for the rest of the day."

Stephanie curled herself into the covers and closed her eyes. Wishing that today had just been a bad nightmare.

The students voted for the Class President at lunchtime, not many people could be bothered and thoughs who did were Kurt Angle supporters and to no-ones surprise, he easily won, however he didn't seem that happy.

He felt incredibly guilty for stealing the diary and giving it to Chris Jericho all for being Class President and now he realised that Stephanie's friendship and reputation was more important than being Class President. His conscience got the better of him and he decided to talk to Hunter.

"Hunter, can we talk for a moment?" Kurt said quietly.

I suppose your happy now, now that your Class President, Stephanie didn't do any harm to anyone, so what if she wrote a few bad things about people in her diary, so does everyone."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, I know who did it."

"What? You know who did it, now you tell me right now, I don't care who it is, I'm going to beat their ass…"

"Hunter listen please, I feel really bad about this, and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt Stephanie."

"It was you, wasn't it, I should have guessed, you were so intent to become Class President that you decided to ruin her life!"

"I was tricked, I swear, I didn't know what he was going to do, I didn't know it would be as bad as this."

"Who? Who tricked you?"

"Chris Jericho."

Hunter stared evilly over the lawn looking for Chris Jericho.

"He's not going to get away with this, Ill make sure of it."

"Hunter, don't do anything stupid, you could get kicked off the football team."

"Oh shut up Angle, aren't you late for your chess club or something, and don't think your just going to get away with it, your going to help me."

"You know I really am late for Chess club." Said Kurt trying to walk away but Hunter grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere, Chris Jericho won't know what hit him."

"Hunter, don't do anything rash."

"Rash? They don't call me the cerebral assassin for nothing." Smirked Hunter.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Hunter and Jericho go to war plus the Fall Ball approaches.******


	4. WWE High4

**WWE High**

**Chapter Four.**

Chris stood smugly against the wall with his best mates Matt and Jeff, spitting his gum on the floor he leaned back confidently.

"Seen any sign of Stephanie?" laughed Matt.

"Nope, after what I did, I wouldn't expect to see her till the end of the week, this is so sweet, it's unbelievable!" Chris boasted.

"Yeah, she may be so embarrassed, she might just leave the school for good."

"Jeff, don't put my hopes up, knowing her she'll run crying to Daddy and get him to sue the school."

"Cool, then we won't have to come!" cheered Matt.

"See, it works both ways." Said Chris.

Suddenly Hunter appeared behind the shed and stormed towards Chris. He ran into him and pushed him to the ground.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Hey, what's your problem!" said Matt.

"You know what I'm taking about, you humiliated my friend and cost her the election!" shouted Hunter to Chris.

Chris stood up and stared him right in the face.

"So? What you going to do about it?" Chris laughed. "You got no prove."

"I'm going to beat your ass to the ground, that's what!"

Chris laughed arrogantly as he looked at his mates Jeff and Matt.

"I think you've failed to notice that there's one of you and three of us."

Hunter didn't bother to waste time answering, instead he punched Chris to the ground, stomping him with his feet. Matt and Jeff tried to fight back, jumping onto his back he just brushed them off.

"Your going to pay for this, Ill get you out of here for good." Threatened Hunter.

 "HEY BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!" A teacher shouted running over to Hunter and Chris.

"Helmsley, get the hell off him, what do you think your doing!"

Hunter followed the teacher's command and stood away from Chris. Chris stood up, his nose bleeding.

"Betta watch you back Hunter, I've got powerful friends." Chris threatened.

"Ok, I don't care what happen, I don't care who started it, both of you in detention now!" The teacher bellowed.

"I'd expect this from you Jericho, but Helmsley I didn't think you would get involved with scum like him."

"Whatever, Mr Hogan, shouldn't you be busy trying to chat up Miss Carter." Chris joked.

"Right that's it, two weeks detention starting now!" Mr Hogan ordered Chris as he walked away.

Hunter and Chris sat on the desks in detention hall, they were suppose to face the front but they kept giving each evil glances.

"Everyone one will find out what you did." 

"Whatever, it's not like anyone cares about Stephanie McMahon, well apart from you, you know it really is quite pathetic."

"The way your going your be lucky to graduate."

"Oh no, not graduate, but it's my life-long dream to graduate!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Helmsley, Jericho, be quiet, or Ill have to send you to separate rooms." Said the teacher.

"Sir, can I please go to nurses office, Hunter seems to have pummelled my nose, and it's bleeding really bad." Chris Joked, his nose looked fine now.

"Fine, as long as it shuts you up." Said the teacher not looking up from his desk.

"See ya later CHUM." Laughed Chris before walking out of the room.

"Five six seven eight and Jump, five, six, seven, eight and Jump." Torrie instructed as she moved along with the other cheerleaders.

"Ok people, let's take a break." 

The group disassembled and went to get a drink.

Christian sat on the bench, breathing hard.

"God, who would have thought cheerleading would be such a hard work." He said to himself. He thought it was just jump and clap but then had only been practising for half-hour and he was exhausted. His smile returned when he saw Torrie walking over.

"Hi Torrie, that was a good routine! I'm up and ready for the next one." Christian said jumping up energetically.

"You look a bit tired, do you need some water?"

"Tired? Me no way, I could go on forever."

"Are you sure? I got some spare in my bag if you come with me."

"Actually, I would like some water." Said Christian, walking alongside Torrie.

"So…Fall Ball coming up, got a date yet?"

"Well, a few guys have asked me, but I'm just waiting for that special guy."

"Special guy? Who might that be?" asked Christian excitedly.

"Oh, I can't tell you." Torrie giggled.

"So are you going out with this special guy."

"No, it's just I've been waiting for him to ask me and he hasn't."

"You don't need a guy like him, he obviously doesn't care about you, and you should make sure he knows what his missing."

"How?"

"By going with me." Christian smiling at Torrie.

"Are you asking me to the Fall Ball?"

"Well…I mean, we are both on the cheerleading squad, we both have blond hair…it might be fun, your suppose to have fun at Ball's aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think?"

"Ill think about Christian, Ill think about it."

"Is that a yes?" Christian hoped.

"It's a maybe."

"A high maybe?"

"Ill give you my answer tomorrow." Torrie smiled. "Now excuse me, but your not allowed to go in here." Said Torrie, pointing to the Girls' changing room.

"Oh sorry, Ill wait out here." Christian smiled to himself and punched the air. He got a maybe that is so much better, then 'get lost you creep' and 'How dare you ask me!'

Christian had a strong feeling that come the Fall Ball. Torrie would be his.

Stephanie pulled up to school, in her Corvette, she was dead scared, what he there were still gossiping about her? What if the teachers made her resit all her tests cause they believed she cheated on them.

She looked at her outfit in the mirror, as usual designer clothes, matching colours, she looked gorgeous, or was it a little too sluttish? Was her top to low? Oh, no, I have to go change. She thought. But then Hunter spotted her and ran over.

"Stephanie! Hi, are you Ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Stephanie as she climbed out of the car.

"Of course. I wouldn't you be? You look stunning." Hunter said.

"Thanks. Daddy said a looked a bit down yesterday, so he gave me his credit card." Stephanie laughed.

"Good, now lets go to class." Hunter said, picking up Stephanie's books as he led her to class.

"Why are you so nice to me, all the other guys I've dated, they want to go out these" Stephanie pointed to her breasts. "Rather than actual me."

"I like you Stephanie, your fun, bubbly, you got lots of money." Hunter joked.

The walked down the corridor to Stephanie's locker. Walking beside Hunter made her feel safer and more confident, that was until they got to her locker.

It was spray-painted Slut and her books ripped.

"Hi ya Stephanie, who are you going to have in the back seat of your Corvette this time?" jeered Justin and Tommy.

"Certainly not you." Shouted Hunter.

"Oooo, isn't that your prince in armour, Stephanie what did you say, you wanted to do to him? Something to do with handcuffs!" Justin continued to shout.

"That's enough, now you say one more word and Ill make your ugly face a bloody mess! Come on Stephanie lets go."

Hunter led Stephanie into a supply closet to get away from the noise and the insults.

"There never going to forget, I can't stay here at this school, I'm a joke."

"Your not a joke Ok, there just jealous."

"Whatever Hunter."

"No it's True, you have to show them that you not bothered and you don't care what they think, and those guys are just wishing that they were in the back of your Corvette."

"But it's just so horrible, the looks, the words."

"I know, I know but unlike them, your going places in your life, you're smart, beautiful."

"For Gods Sake, don't you ever stop complimently me." Stephanie laughed.

"Sometimes, I just think you're too good to be true."

"Ok now, your just getting soppy."

Hunter stared at Stephanie and gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled, as they pulled apart.

"Ok I'm kissing a guy in a supply closet, the guys are going to have a filed day with this." Laughed Stephanie.

"So what?"

"So nothing." Said Stephanie kissing him again.

" Stephanie, I want to ask you something, I don't know if it's too soon but I was wondering…will you go to the Fall Ball with me?"

"Yes of course. What would a Fall Ball be, without Stephanie McMahon!"

"I hope I'm not just a ticket to get you to the Fall Ball."

"No of course not." Stephanie smiled sweetly. "Now I have this perfect dress lined, it cost a bit but Daddy didn't mind, it's red with this beautiful little flowers…"

Hunter sighed happily as Stephanie droned on about her new dress for the Fall Ball.

Edge was sitting with Rob in study period, watching Torrie struggle over her Maths work.

"So know, Fall Ball, is only a few days away, you're running out of time." Rob said.

"Ok Ok, I'm binding my time, it's not as if I have any competition."

"What about your brother?"

"Joining the cheerleader squad, that's how desperate he has got, I'm star quarterback for the football team, and there's no way she can resist me."

"Well, why don't you ask her now, she seems to be having some trouble over that algebra questions."

"Algebra, that's my speciality, stand aside Rob, watch a master at work." Edge boasted before walking over to Torrie.

"Hi Torrie, need any help?"

"I just can't get these simultaneous equations, there impossible."

"Let me help, I'm top of my algebra class." Edge lied.

"Didn't you have to resit the test?"

"No, you must be thinking of someone else, I'm top of my class and the star quarterback for my football team."

" I know."

"Good, you must have watched me play a few times then, being on the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So impressed with what you see?" asked Edge.

"Maybe." Said Torrie.

Edge took this as a good sigh and relaxed a little.

"So, lets have a look at these equations." Said Edge, sitting up close to Torrie and glancing at the algebra book.

Hunter sat in Geography bored out of his mind as the teacher droned on about Africa or Australia or something beginning with A. He started daydreaming about Stephanie as he watched her from across the room. She was busy taking notes, writing intently He then thought to that smug-faced Jericho, there was know way he would get the better of him, he had to tell Stephanie, maybe she could get him back. Her Dad was a pretty powerful man in the neighbourhood. Maybe he could get Jericho expelled. Yes that would be sweet revenge.

"Stephanie." He whispered.

Stephanie looked over to see who was talking to her.

"Stephanie, Hi." Hunter called.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"Steph, I have to tell you something."

"HELMSLEY, WILL BE PLEASE STOP WHISPERING AT THE BACK." The teacher bellowed.

Hunter sighed in annoyance.

"Hunter, I have to get on with my work, tell me later." Said Stephanie quickly.

"Steph, I know who started the rumours about you."

"What!" Stephanie said surprised.

"MCMAHON, PLEASE BE QUIET."

"Who did it, tell me Hunter!"

"Kurt Angle told me that he had been bribed by…"

"THAT'S IT HELMSLEY, COME AND SIT AT THE FRONT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, FIRST THE FIGHT AND NOW THIS!"

What fight? Stephanie thought as Hunter went to sit at the front. 

"So basically at the end, you just divide by the number and your find what x and y are." Said Edge.

"Wow, your such a good teacher, I understand totally now, you make it really easy."

"Well, I told you I was good."

"I'm going to ace this test now, thanks Edge." Said Torrie giving him a quick hug. "If there's anything I do for you, then just ask."

"Well, there is something." Smirked Edge.

"What?"

"How would you like the honour of going to the Fall Ball with me."

"I don't know." Torrie said thinking.

"What's the matter, have you had any other offers?"

"Just one."

"Come on, he can't be more gorgeous than me, just say no to him and come with me, it's simple."

"Ill think about it, Ill give you my answer tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I could be gone, hundreds of girls are chasing after me, but I chose you, you don't want to waste a oppurnity like this."

"If your really serious about going with me, then your wait." Torrie said picking up her books and heading out of the room.

"Ill think about it." Edge said mimicking Torrie's voice.

"Did she say yes?" asked Rob.

"She's going to give me her answer tomorrow."

"That don't sound good man, I think your going to dumped."

"No way, I will be going with Torrie to the Fall Ball."

"Keep saying that Edge and maybe your believe it." Laughed Rob.

"It was so funny seeing him all mad, he can't do anything!" laughed Jericho, it was nearing the end of the school day and he was bunking off an another lesson with his girlfriend Trish and his mate Jeff who was cleaning his motorcycle.

"Yeah, he's a sad case, even more sadder than Stephanie herself, you know I heard there going to the Fall Ball together." Said Trish.

"Yeah well, don't expect them to be happy for too long, how about you and me pay a visit to the Fall Ball and cause some trouble." Said Chris to Trish.

"A school dance? I don't think that's are thing."

"But ruining Stephanie and her slave dog Hunter life's is." Chris laughed. "How's the bike coming along?"

"Yeah, I just fixed her up with a new engine." Jeff said.

"Good, I can't wait to ride it to the Fall Ball."

"Yeah, but don't ruin it, spent a lot of money on the new engine I did."

"Hey Chill Jeff, Ill be fine, this year's Fall Ball is ours for the taking." 

Hunter smirked to himself as he watched Chris, Trish and Jeff laugh and joke about the Fall Ball. He had just thought of a brilliant plan to ruin Jericho's life forever…

Torrie had made her decision, she felt quite cocky with herself for being asked by both Christian and Edge, they were both great looking guys but one of them will have to go home disappointed, what a shame.

Heading along the corridor, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Christian's voice.

"So, how are things going with Torrie?" Christian asked Edge as they stood by their lockers.

"Going well actually, not that it's any of your business."

"Good, cause It's going well for me too, joining the cheerleading squad payed off." He boasted.

"Well, for your information, I spent most of the afternoon with Torrie, helping her with her Maths."

"You know nothing about Maths."

"That's what you know."

"Big deal, the only thing that matters, is who gets her for the Fall Ball."

"Yeah sorry brother, but prepare to be disappointed again, cause she's all mine." Said Edge.

"Your all talk Edge, this is one contest you are not going to win, now excuse, but I'm going home to practise on my cheers." Said Christian.

Torrie stood behind the wall. They had used her! Just so they could see who got her for the Fall Ball. Well Torrie Wilson isn't as stupid as she looks and Edge and Christian are going to get what they deserve. If they want a date with Torrie Wilson, they're going to get it.

Edge still remain at his locker and Torrie walked up to him.

"Edge, I've been looking all over for you."

"Really? Been thinking about the dance."

"I sure have, and your right, you are the most gorgeous guy in school, I will go with you to the Fall Ball."

"Excellent, you won't regret this Torrie, so Ill pick you up at seven."

"You bet." Said Torrie, giving him a peck on the cheek.

As Edge watched Torrie walked away, he laughed to himself.

"Sorry Christian, but the Edgeocator always wins!" He said.

Christian was walking out of the school towards his car but Torrie caught up with him.

"Christian Wait!" She called.

"Hello Torrie." He said happily.

"You know when you asked me to the Fall Ball and I said Maybe, well my answer has changed."

"Really? Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Thank you so much! Yes!" Christian jumped around picking Torrie up and hugging her tightly, realising how stupid he was acting, he calmed down and stared awkwardly at Torrie.

"So…cool, whatever, so…pick you up at seven?"

"Actually, why don't we meet at the dance?"

"Whatever, I don't mind." Christian said trying to act cool. "See you then."

Christian got in his car and drove out the car park, not letting his excitement show until he was far way from the school. He was going to the Fall Ball with Torrie Wilson. Could life get any better?

Torrie stood smugly watching the car drive away. What a shock they were going to get when they realise they are both going with the same girl.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**The Fall Ball has arrived but a terrible accident ruins the party.**


	5. WWE High5

**WWE High**

**Chapter Five.**

Stephanie sat in her room in front of her dressing-table, it was the night of the Fall Ball and her date Hunter was due to arrive in two hours. In that time, she had to do her hair, nails, face and legs so it was guaranteed to be a hectic schedule, as she was painting her nails, the door suddenly knocked.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get ready." She shouted.

"It's me Shane, can I come in just for a sec."

"Fine, I'm too much in a rush to argue."

Shane slowly opened the door and walked in with his best mate Kurt.

"Hi Steph, looking forward to the Ball." Kurt said nervously.

"Actually I am, I'm going with Hunter." Stephanie said proudly. " At first, I thought he was a arrogant prick but he's a lot deeper than I thought,, kind and sensitive with those gorgeous…"

"Have you finished?" asked Shane. "It's making me feel sick!"

"Whatever Shane, so are you coming too?"

"I asked Stacey but unless 'I wouldn't go to the ball with you if you were the last man on earth!' means a yes than no."

"What about you Kurt?"

"Dances aren't really I'm thing." Said Kurt trying to act cool.

"Kurt, she's not stupid, she knows you didn't get asked."

"I did, it's just there's a X-files marathon on tonight and…"

"Sure Kurt, I believe you." Laughed Stephanie teasing Kurt. "So what if you don't have dates, you can still come and have some fun."

"No, Kurt's telling the truth, there is an X-files marathon on tonight, all the episodes right from the start!"

"Well, I'm sure that will be great, but I really need to get ready so if you please." Said Stephanie motioning them to the door.

"Of course, your lady highness." Mocked Shane.

"Bye Bye." Said Stephanie as they headed towards the door. "Bye Kurt, enjoy your X-files marathon."

"Bye Steph." Said Kurt blushing.

Shane and Kurt closed the door behind and Kurt looked back at the door as if in a daydream.

"It's never going to happen Mate." Laughed Shane.

"What?"

"Come off it, it's totally obvious you dig my sister."

"No I do not." Protested Kurt but Shane didn't believe him as he headed down the stairs.

Edge stood in front of the mirror shaving, he wanted everything to be perfect for his date with Torrie. The downstairs phone then rang.

For Gods Sake, he was busy at the moment. Stupid phone.

"Christian, can you get that." Edge shouted.

"Get it yourself!" his brother called back.

Fine, thought Edge as he hurried down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edge."

"Torrie! Hi how are you? Getting ready for the ball."

"I sure am, I can't wait but the reason I called is because you know I said for you to pick me up at seven, well it's easier for me if you meet me at the Dance itself."

"Sure, whatever you want." Said Edge eagerly. "So what are you wearing?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, it's a surprise, so is it Ok that I meet you there?"

"That's fine."

"Cool. See you there"

"Bye." 

Edge hung up the phone to see Christian standing at the top of the staircase.

"So who was that?"

"None of your business." Smiled Edge walking away.

It was seven o'clock and the doorbell rang in the McMahon household. Jeffery the butler walked over to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm here for Stephanie McMahon, I'm her date." Said Hunter nervously holding a bouquet of roses.

"I see, just come this way."

Hunter was held down the hallway into a spacious living room with expensive looking furniture, it all seemed too posh for him, but what was even scarier was the sight of Vince and Linda McMahon waiting in the living room.

"You must be Hunter, have a seat." Said Linda smiling warmly. She seemed nice, thought Hunter although he couldn't ignore the cold stares from Vince.

"When will Stephanie be ready?" asked Hunter.

"You know us woman, we like to make a grand entrance, especially Stephanie." 

Hunter smiled back and sat there awkward twiddling his thumbs.

"Would you like some caviar?" asked Linda.

"No thank you." Hunter answered politely. Caviar! What the hell is that?

"So Stephanie tells me you're on the football team."

"Yes, I'm the captain."

"Wow, that's quite a hard position to fulfil."

"Yes, it is, but I work really hard to stay there."

"What about your academic achievements?" asked Vince coldly, he obviously wasn't impressed by football.

"There Ok, I try to keep a good balance between football and work."

"I should think so, I've brought up Shane and Stephanie to learn that if you want to get ahead in life then you have to work hard on your subjects, things such as football, should come secondary."

"That's very good advice." Said Hunter nervously. Come on Stephanie, hurry up!

"What time does the dance finish?"

"I'm not sure, about 10.30."

"Good, I want her home by 11.00." said Vince. Hunter didn't dare to argue.

"Vince, don't be so harsh, they may want to go somewhere afterwards." Said Linda kindly.

"Where would they want to go at 11.00 at night?"

Hunter blushed and looked at Linda anxiously. How would she answer that? Luckily for Hunter, the door suddenly opened and Shane peered round.

"She's ready."

Thank God, thought Hunter.

Hunter and family assembled in the corridor as they watched Stephanie come down the stairs, she was wearing a long red dress, with a slit up the side, her hair hanging down in curls. She looked stunning.

"You look beautiful" smiled Hunter.

"I should think so, I spent three hours getting ready." Laughed Stephanie.

As Stephanie talked to her father Vince, Hunter noticed Shane and Kurt talking in the kitchen. What the hell was Kurt doing here?

"Ok have a nice time." Said Linda.

Hunter led Stephanie towards the car and opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry if my Dad made you feel awkward, he's very protective of me."

"That's Ok. Steph, why was Kurt here?"

"Oh, he came round to hang out with Shane, don't worry he's coming to the dance, he's rather watch an X-files marathon."

"I would have thought Shane would have chosen better friends than a geek like Kurt."

"They've been friends since they were kids, I use to be friends with him too, my Dad really likes him, being smart and all."

Kurt Angle, Vince's boy. Thought Hunter was he started the engine and drove towards the dance.

Edge and Christian both stood in front of the mirror, touching up on their suits.

"So your date meeting you there?" asked Christian.

"Yep, you?"

"Yep."

"So who are you going with?"

"Your have to see when you get there, I'm sure your be surprised."

"Well, wait to you see who my date is." Laughed Edge.

"Do you want to take the same car, or will we have be borrow Dads."

"I'd rather take my own car, we might go somewhere after the dance, with you know what I mean."

"High hopes then?" asked Christian.

"You bet, this is going to be a night to remember." Said Edge, little knowing that if fact they both had the same date.

Chris Jericho and Trish stood outside Jeff's house admiring his motorcycle. He hadn't bothered to dress up for the ball, he fact he had dressed down with his scruffy jeans and leather jacket, his blond hair tied back into a ponytail. Trish, looking quite the stripper in a tight plastic mini-dress.

"Are you going to take it to the dance?" asked Jeff.

"Yep, I can't wait to take it for a ride."

"Be careful, it took me ages to get the motor working again, if there's one scratch on it my dad will kill me."

"Jeff, your sounding like your mum, just chill, It be fine, Ill bring it back good as new."

"I don't trust you Chris at all."

"Like I give a damn Jeff, come on Trish lets' go." Chris jumped on the cycle, Trish clinging to his stomach.

"Aren't you going to wear a helmet?" asked Jeff.

"Helmets are for wimps Jeff, like you." Chris sneered before riding off into the moonlight.

Edge arrived at the ball, looking round he saw Stephanie and Hunter dancing on the floor along with several other couples, but no signs of Torrie. He stood waiting at the refreshment stand not wanting to look stupid and dateless. The door suddenly opened but Edge's brother Christian came through much to his disappointment.

"I see your date hasn't arrived yet, I don't blame her." Laughed Christian.

"What about you? Where's your date?"

"Don't worry she'll be here and I'm sure your in for a pleasant surprise."

The door opened again and Torrie stepped through wearing a shimmering green dress.

"Torrie!" said Christian and Edge in unison.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Wait a sec, who's your date?" asked Christian.

"Torrie."

"But my date is Torrie."

"But my date is Torrie." Said Edge confused.

"Sorry guys but I don't like to be bet upon, so I told you both I'd go to the dance with you."

"You tricked us!" said Christian angrily. "I joined the cheerleading squad for you, do you understand how much stick I got for that."

"Sorry, but I don't go for desperate guys." Said Torrie.

Christian fumed at her words and looked as if he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Ok Ok, I get it, you wanted to make a fool out of Christian, which is not that hard to do, but you really like me, hey I can forgive you, let's go Torrie, leave my brother to sulk like a baby."

"Sorry Edge, but your not my date either."

"What! Torrie what are you saying?"

"I told you Edge, I was waiting for my special guy to ask and he did."

Rob Van Dam stood out from the crowd and put his arm round Torrie.

"Hi Edge, Hi Christian."

"You knew! You knew all along and you let me and Christian come to the dance knowing we would be stood up!"

"I wouldn't miss to see the picture of your face for anything." Laughed Rob.

"You bastard!" shouted Edge.

"Hey, no hard feelings, come on Torrie let's go dance." Torrie and Rob smirked at Edge and Christian as they headed for the dance floor.

"Can you believe this? We've been set up! Us! Edge and Christian!"

"Ill never live this down." Cried Christian.

"What are we going to do now?" 

"Maybe we should just go." Said Christian.

Edge looked around at the dance floor and band and smiled.

"Now that we'll here we might as way stay, I don't want to waste my ticket, fancy a dance?"

"Edge!" protested Christian, he didn't want to dance with his brother.

"Come on, maybe we can impress some girls with our routine duo, that reeks of awesomeness!"

"Yeah Ok." Thought Christian. "Let's knock them dead!"

Chris and Trish arrived at the dance, staring in disgust at the formality of it, happy couples, crappy music, sickly punch, what a waste of an evening.

"They call this a party, I've had more fun washing my hair." Said Chris.

"I know, and look at Stephanie and Hunter, all happy, it makes me sick." Said Trish.

"Come on, let's get a drink."

Chris and Trish walked over to the punch bowl and poured themselves a drink.

"What is this crap?" asked Chris.

"Umm, I think it's strawberry punch, let me go check." Said Trish.

"Come back, I know what it is, why the hell are they serving this? Let's make this party a bit more lively."

Chris pulled out of his jacket pocket, a small bottle of vodka and quietly poured it into the punch.

"Your so evil." Laughed Trish.

"Evil? Baby I'm more than that, let's see how this formal ball goes now."

Hunter and Stephanie slow-danced together in the middle of the dance-floor, Stephanie's head resting on his shoulder.

"This evening has gone perfectly." Said Stephanie.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, with all that has happened to me lately, nothing seems to be going right for me."

"Well, as long as I'm here, I'll take care of you."

"You really are like my knight in shining armour, thank you for standing up for me when those guys were having a go and stuff."

"Anything for a damsels in distress." 

Stephanie laughed softly and looked past Hunter to see Edge punch Rob in the face and Torrie trying to push away Christian.

"Everyone's falling apart, did someone put something in the punch?"

"Who cares, as long as you're here, nothing else matters." Said Hunter.

Stephanie looked up and stared into his eyes, Hunter looked at her soft pink sparkling lips knowing this was the moment he was going to kiss her. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips but they parted when they heard Edge shouting drunkenly.

"Way to go Hunter! You scored! You won the bet, I owe you one mate."

Shut up Edge. Shut up, thought Hunter as Stephanie looked angrily at him.

"What bet?"

"Oh Edge, he's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying."

"You went out with me for a bet, just so you could kiss me!"

"No, it wasn't like that…"

"I don't want to hear it, I can't believe I trusted you!"

Stephanie raced off towards the girls' toilets as Hunter protested but she was too upset to listen to his cries.

"Thanks a lot mate." Said Hunter glaring at Edge.

"Hey anytime mate, anytime." Laughed Edge thinking he was being sincere.

The chaperons looked at some of the drunken students with an angry and worried face.

"I thought we said no alcohol was allowed at the ball."

"We did, I don't think anyone has brought any."

"Look at them, they must have done."

Mr Hogan drank some of the punch and looked at the other teachers.

"Someone's spiked the punch."

"Spiked the punch?"

"Drink it." Said Mr Hogan handing out a glass to the rest of the teachers.

"But who would have done a thing like this."

Mr Hogan looked around the hall and spotted Chris sitting smugly with Trish.

"I think I know, don't worry, Ill sort this out."

Mr Hogan marched over to Chris' table and pulled him up by the scruff of his jacket.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?" shouted Chris.

"I know it was you who spiked the punch, so you might as well confess it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, I know your type."

"I'm just enjoying the dance with my girlfriend, I tell you this is discrimation."

"Oh really? Then what is this?" Mr Hogan pulled out a half full bottle of vodka from his jacket.

"I don't know where that came from, I swear."

"Save your excuses, now get out of here now, before I tell the school board."

"School board! What are they going to do?"

"Get out right now, go on get out!" screamed Mr Hogan.

"Fine, I wouldn't want to stay in this stinking place anyway." Shouted Chris storming away.

Hunter raced to the girls' toilets, he had to explain to Stephanie now, he didn't want to leave things the way they were. He walked in to find Stacey spraying her hair.

"This is the girl's toilets you know, did you get the signs mixed up?" said Stacey coldly.

"Sorry Stacey, but this is important, your hair looks fine, now get lost." Said Hunter pushing her outside the room and closing the door.

"Stephanie, where are you?"

He looked to see that the end cubicle was shut and peered under to see Stephanie's high heel shoes.

"Steph, I'm really sorry but if you just let me explain.."

"GO AWAY!"

"Steph, when I first saw you I wouldn't to get to know you better, the guys thought it was a bet but I didn't I really like you, I don't care about the bet."

"YOUR LIEING, YOU JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

"No I promise you Steph, I'm not, please believe me, I want us to be friends, in fact I want us to be more than friends, Stephanie I've never felt this way about anyone."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!" Stephanie shouted between sobs. "If you don't go now, Ill never speak to you, just go."

"How are you going to get home?"

"Ill call my Daddy, unless you want to face him again, he warned me not to go out with you, I guess he was right along."

"Fine, I don't care, be a spoilt brat!"

Hunter stormed out, slamming the door behind him, he walked across the hall and out into the open. He needed some fresh air.

Everything was going perfect, why did Edge have to open his big mouth? She would never forgive him, he had ruined it for sure.

Hunter looked towards Chris' motorcycle parked next to his car. He hated Chris, it was all his fault, well actually it wasn't, but he wanted to shift the blame on someone.

As she stared at the motorcycle, an idea suddenly came to mind, an evil plan that would get back revenge for what he did to Stephanie and for the fight. Could he do it? Did he have the guts? Chris could really get hurt, he could be found out but after his fight with Stephanie, he wanted to cause someone else pain and he was determined to get that son of a bitch Chris Jericho.

Chris walked out of the hall, kicking the ground in anger. Who did Mr Hogan think he was? What can he do? He felt like a drink but Mr Hogan had taken his vodka bottle. Probably wanted it to drink himself. 

Well, he had all night, get himself drunk, smoke some dope, he didn't need to stay here to have fun, he wasn't having fun anyway.

Chris got onto his bike and started the motor, riding ferociously out of the school grounds, wind on his face, he drove along the empty road. As he reached the end of the road, the traffic lights turned red. Chris pressed his hands onto the brakes to stop but they didn't work. Shit. What has happening? Shit.

Chris frantically pressed on the brakes but nothing happened, Chris sped past the traffic lights, an approaching car beeped loudly and Chris tried to swerve to the right, but it was too late.

The car hit the motorbike and sent Chris flying onto the bonnet before hitting the ground hard, the car driving slowly onwards before stopping to a standstill, the driver got out, running to an unconscious Chris.

Coming Soon.

Find out what happens to the gang in the new term of WWE High.

 http://www.geocities.com/bathbun2000/smhaddiction2.html


	6. WWE High6

It's a new term at WWE High, what will happen to the gang in the countdown towards Christmas?

Edge, Christian and Rob Van Dam assembled around their lockers, it was the first day of the new term. Edge and Christian had forgiven Rob for stealing Torrie under their noses and now Rob and Torrie had become the hottest couple in WWE High, yet the gossip of the school was that of Chris' accident on Jeff's motorcycle at the Fall Ball.

"Man, I heard he had a lucky escape, could of easily have died if the ambulance didn't get there so quickly." Rob sighed.

"He deserved it, I heard he started those rumours about Stephanie, he had it coming." Said Edge.

"What do you mean?"

"For Gods Sake, it's so obvious, someone tried to kill him." Said Edge quietly.

"No fucking way, you mean there's a killer in the school?" asked Christian worried.

"Yeah, the high school killer, he's just like one of us you know, you can't tell him from a normal student, but he's always watching, watching the outcasts, like Chris, like male cheerleaders!" Edge said menacingly as Christian looked on frightened.

"Hey man, stop playing with him." Laughed Rob. "You know Christian can never handle ghost stories." He added laughing at his own joke.

"Whatever Rob, at least I didn't spend my break holding Torrie's shopping bags at the mall!" Christian shouted.

"At least I have a girlfriend, the one who chased around for the whole term." Rob smirked.

"Ok give it a rest Rob, me and Christian, we make quite a tag team so if you mention Torrie again, we'll make your head the shape of a saucepan."

"Oooo, I'm so scared."

"You betta be!" said Christian up to Rob.

"Look guys I'd love to stay, really I would, but I promise Torrie I'd see her before class, maybe give her a good-morning kiss?" smirked Rob before walking away.

"Torrie will dump him." Said Christian confidently.

"Yeah, they won't last long, Torrie's too good for him."

And then she will come running into my arms, thought Edge.

"So Edge, how long do you think Chris will be out for?" asked Christian.

"I don't Know, accident like that at least two weeks, broke his arm and ribs I think, thrown off the motorcycle onto the bonnet, up into the air and SMASH…Chris' mangled body all over the…"

"Edge, shut up." Christian nudged him as Edge looked up to see Chris' best mates Matt and Jeff Hardy walk up, their eyes staring threateningly at Edge and Christian.

"Hi ya guys, how ya doing?" Christian waved nervously.

Matt didn't answer instead he slammed the locker next to Christian shut making him jump.

"Don't think you can get away from it, as soon as Chris gets back, your pay."

"What are you talking about?" asked Christian nervously.

"Don't act all innocent, the brakes on my motorcycle were cut and we know it was one of your lot."

"Us? You think Edge and me did that? No way, we'd never do a thing like that."

"Yeah, you got the wrong guys." Edge smiled weakly.

"You can't talk your way through this one, so tell your friend Rob and your "leader" Hunter that we'll watching, we'll not going to let you out of our sights."

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch us?" asked Christian.

"Shut it Cheerleader!" Matt said angrily.

"Hey don't speak to him like that!" warned Edge.

Jeff grabbed Edge's throat and pushed him up against the locker.

"We'll be seeing you round." Jeff laughed spitting in Edge's face before walking away with his brother Matt.

"I hope no-one saw that." Said Christian looking scared.

"Yeah, we got reputations to keep." Said Edge wiping away Jeff's spit.

"They were pretty scary, do you really think someone cut the brakes?"

"Don't be fucking stupid, you know Matt and Jeff, there crazy." Edge said, not allowing Christian to question back. The bell suddenly rang and they both collected their books and walked off, trying not to think about Matt and Jeff's warning.

It was Drama Class and the class waited for the teacher to arrive, anticipating their new project that came every year before Christmas. Hunter sat at the back waiting for Stephanie to arrive. He hadn't spoken her since the argument at the Fall Ball and desperately wanted to explain that he really liked her and it wasn't because of some stupid bet.

He had saved her a seat and hoped that she would come sit next to him.

The door suddenly opened and Stephanie walked in, her long brown hair swayed against her shoulders, Hunter felt butterflies in his stomach watching her walk in, her short blue skirt and tight blue top showing off her curves.

"Hi Stephanie, I saved you a seat." Said Hunter hopefully.

Stephanie looked up and stared at him coldly before taking a seat at the front next to Kurt Angle.

"Stephanie, you don't normally sit here." Said Kurt surprised.

"Well, I am this term, I like drama."

"Me too! Wow, you know we have a lot in common." Said Kurt smiling.

"Erm, yeah." Said Stephanie rolling her eyes at Kurt before turning around to talk to someone else.

The teacher then walked in and began handing a piece of printed-paper with a script on it.

"This year the drama committee have decided to do a school production just before Christmas and we have decided that the seniors, meaning you, will do a performance of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

Several groans went up around the room apart from Stephanie and Kurt who both secretly like Shakespeare.

"Do we have too? Shakespeare boring." Moaned Hunter.

"Maybe for an intellectual challenged person like you." Sneered Stephanie, Hunter looked hurt by Stephanie's comments whilst Kurt burst out laughing trying to impress Stephanie.

"Good one Steph, your really funny."

"Oh please." Hunter said rolling his eyes. 

"Auditions will be held all this week in the auditorium for the main parts for example Romeo and Juliet, you each have a sample script, if you would like to audition for these parts please revise the script."

"You know I really like Shakespeare, I hope I get the part of Juliet, I played it in 4th grade so maybe ill be just as good this time." Laughed Stephanie to Kurt.

"Well Shakespeare has always been a passion of mine." Boasted Kurt.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, last year I was in the school production of Macbeth…."

"I remember that, weren't you a servant?"

Kurt blushed, he had wanted to pretend that he was one of the more important parts.

"But I was the best servant of them all, I had three lines and I did them perfectly."

"Well maybe your get to be someone better this time…like a knight." Suggested Stephanie.

A knight? Thought Kurt.

Kurt Angle would be no knight, he thought. With Stephanie as Juliet, I will be the star of the show…Kurt said looking to the sky. I will be the valiant…Romeo.

Jeff sat throwing soda cans against the wall and smoking one of his Dad's cigarettes, he had been stealing them everyday now and his Dad had yet to notice. Well he was a stupid bastard.

Trish and Lita walked over to meet him.

"Jeff, do you want to come out tonight, we'll going up town and spray paint all the buses, plus trash the letter-boxes in the rich neighbourhood, see how they like it." Trish laughed.

"Trish, don't you remember, I'm grounded."

"Grounded, when has that ever stopped you going out, your brother's coming."

"The motorcycle was completely trashed after…you know…the accident, Dad's making me stay home and work on it, and I'm not allowed to go out."

"Come on Jeff, stop being such a wimp, just sneak out."

"I don't know, if my Dad catches me…"

"Live a little Jeff, Chris may not be around but we can still have fun." Said Lita.

" Yeah, what are you, one of these geeks like Kurt Angle who stay at home and work on their science projects."

"No." said Jeff.

"So are you coming out?"

"Yeah sure, I mean, what his he going to do?" shrugged Jeff.

"Yeah and there's no way he'll catch you anyway, you're an expect at jumping off those rails." Laughed Lita.

It was lunch time at WWE High, Stephanie grabbed a tray and walked along to the counter, she spotted Hunter laughing away with Edge and Rob, he looked in her direction and she turned away, she didn't want to give him eyes contact.

Kurt suddenly came bounding up joining the queue next to Stephanie.

Oh no, thought Stephanie. Not him again.

"Practising those Juliet lines yet?" asked Kurt.

"A few." 

"Cool, I tell you, this year I'm aiming a lot higher than a servant or a knight."

"Good." Said Stephanie, picking up her apple.

"A apple? That's good, apples are good to build healthy bodies, I mean, you look like you eat a lot of apples if you know what I mean." Said Kurt.

"I'm have to go now." 

"Oh Ok, keep practising those lines, your be great I just know it, your certain to be Juliet."

"Thank you." Said Stephanie looking at Kurt strangely. What was up with him today?

Stephanie spotted Torrie and Stacey talking quietly together in the corner. She sighed deeply, she missed her two best friends, she didn't mean the things she said about them and it was time to make amends.

She walked over and put her tray down.

"Can I sit here?" she asked quietly.

"It's a free country." Said Torrie coldly.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, I love you two, and we do everything together…"

"Yeah and then you go stab us in the back."

"Please I've really missed you over the last few weeks."

"More like you've missed my dad."

"No, I wouldn't care about your dad or what he look liked…"

"I don't want to hear it Stephanie, it's going to take a lot for us to forgive you."

"Well my Dad got these shopping coupons, 50% off at **_Whispers,_** so if you want why don't we go on a huge shopping trip tonight, it's on me."

Torrie and Stacey looked at each other and then at Stephanie.

"Ok, we forgive you!" laughed Torrie and Stacey as they went to hug Stephanie.

"Did you really get those coupons?" asked Stacey.

"Yeah."

"Good, I was planning to get his jacket from there anyway, but it was like $200."

"Are you only friend with me again because I got **_Whispers_** coupons?"

"No!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Of course not, we love you I mean your beautiful, rich, head cheerleader, rich…"

"Anyway.." said Torrie trying to drift away from the subject. "Have you forgiven Hunter yet?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"Come on, he's the best looking guy in the school."

"Well sometimes looks aren't everything…." Said Stephanie looking at Hunter from across the room.

Jeff walked slowly down the stairs with his brother Matt. Their Dad is sitting in front of the telly watching wrestling.

"Maybe we should just ask him when he's had a bottle or two?" asked Jeff.

"No I assure you, this plan will work, it's better than sneaking out, this way we have an excuse."

Jeff and Matt walked over and stood by his chair.

"Err Dad can we speak to you for a sec."

"Why don't you two go into wrestling, there's a lot of money in that business." He said pointing to the screen.

"Erm, maybe not." Said Jeff.

"Dad, there's a meeting at school for erm…Drama..Yeah, we'll going to do a performance of Romeo and Juliet and their holding auditions tonight."

"Ok." Their Dad not taking their eyes off the screen.

"So me and Jeff are just going to go then."

"Jeff, aren't you suppose to be grounded?"

"Yeah but dad, this is really important, I promise Ill work on the bike all weekend, drama compulsory you see."

"I suppose it's for school."

"So can we go?"

"Yeah whatever just don't be too late."

Jeff and Matt grabbed their jackets and walked out, bursting into laughter on the front porch.

"Wow, that was too easy."

"Yeah maybe he did have a few drinks after all."

Matt unlocked the car and jumped in.

" Come on then Jeff, got the spray cans."

"Yep and in a variety of colours." Jeff added.

"Got the axe for the letterboxes."

"Yep."

"Good then lets get this show on the road."

"Woooo!" Jeff screamed as Matt started the engine and they drove off into the night, little knowing of the trouble ahead…

**In the Next Chapter.**

Matt betrays his brother plus Hunter tries to win back Stephanie's affections.


	7. WWE High7

**WWE High**

**Term Two**

**Part Two.**

Stephanie sat revising her script for the part as Juliet in the production. She was at home in the study, her father Vince was reading the newspaper, cigar in hand looking out through the windows to his wide and exquisite front garden and private drive.

**"So princess, how's school coming along?" asked Vince.**

**"It's fine."**

**"What are you doing there?"**

**"Oh I'm revising the script for the school production of Romeo and Juliet."**

**"What you doing revising the script, Ill make sure you get the part, just give me the phone and Ill call up the drama committee…"**

**"Dad, you don't need to bribe the school to get me the part, I want to be judged on my talent, not on my money."**

**"Princess, you're very lucky to have money and you've got to take advantage of it."**

**"That's not very good advice for your children." Said Stephanie in a serious tone.**

**"Well using that advice I got where I am today." Boasted Vince smoking his cigar.**

**"Money or not, I have to learn these lines by tomorrow." Said Stephanie turning back to the script and mouthing the lines back to herself.**

**"Oh look who it is, it's our own little Juliet."**

**Stephanie looked up to see Shane smirking in the doorway.**

**"What do you want Shane?" Stephanie said angrily.**

**"Well Excuse me, just came to see how you were getting on."**

**"What do you want Shane? You never come and see how I'm getting on unless there's a hidden reason."**

**"Actually, I wondered whether you knew who Romeo was going to be?"**

**"I don't care who Romeo is, as long as he can act."**

**"What if Hunter were Romeo?"**

**"Hunter would never be Romeo, drama is not his thing."**

**"Oh what a shame!" laughed Shane.**

**Suddenly the McMahon family looked up to see a black sports car drive towards the gardens, shouting and laughter came from the car as two guys rose from the windows holding eggs and water balloons in their hands.**

**"Those fucking bastards!" Vince shouted as they threw an egg that landed against the glass windows.**

**Vince ran to the door and cursed to the youths who just laughed at him and sped away not before throwing a few more water balloons and eggs in his direction.**

**"Who the hell are they? No-one makes a fool out of the McMahons."**

**"Dad, calm down they can't do anything to us." Said Stephanie quietly.**

**"I recognize that car!" Shane exclaimed.**

**"What!"**

**"That was the Hardy's car, Jeff and Matt Hardy it must have been them."**

**"Right I'm calling the police." Vince said reaching for the phone.**

**"Dad, it's just a few eggs and water balloons." Stephanie protested.**

**"I don't care, we can't have thugs ruining our property, Shane what's the Hardy's number."**

**Jeff cheered loudly as they sped along the road.**

**"Did you see the look on Vince's face! That was fucking sweet." Matt shouted, swerving the car round a bend.**

**"Where are we going too next?" asked Lita.**

**"I think we should go see our friends Edge and Christian." Said Jeff.**

**"Yeah I got something special for them." Laughed Matt.**

**Lita and Jeff settled back into their seats as Matt drove towards Edge and Christian's house, Matt hit the brakes hard as they screeched to a stop outside the front gate.**

**"What we going to do?" asked Jeff.**

**Matt reached into the back seat and pulled out a heavy concrete brick. He handed it to Jeff and smiled.**

**"Special request of our friend Chris."**

**"Matt what if we get caught." Said Jeff nervously.**

**"Come on Jeff, don't be such a wuss, you know what Edge and Christian did to Chris, their the reason he's in hospital." Said Lita evilly.**

**"Yeah, come on Jeff."**

**Jeff stepped out of the car and swung himself over the front gate holding the brick in his hand. Throwing his arm forward he chucked the brick towards the window and smashed through, the glass shattering over the front yawn. The security alarm suddenly went off and Jeff stood there in shock.**

**"Holy Shit." **

**Jeff suddenly heard movement from inside the house and ran back across the lawn. Along with the security alarm going off a new sound could be heard. The sound of a police siren.**

**"Shit. It's the police." Matt shouted starting on the engine.**

**"Matt wait!" Jeff shouted as he clambered over the front gate, but it was too late as Matt sped the car away, Jeff stood there in shock and horror.**

**"Fucking hell!"**

**Two police cars turned round the corner and spotted Jeff running along the side of the road. Three men got out and chased him along the street.**

**Jeff ran with all his might along the sidewalk, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned into a alleyway, he ran along not sure were he was going, tripping up over empty dustbins he scrambled up as the sound of the men's footsteps cam closer.**

**He was stopped short as he reached a steel fence, putting his sneakers in the gaps he tried to pull himself up, he swung his leg over but his jeans got caught on the wire, he swung upside down from the top of the fence before his jeans ripped sending him to the floor.**

**Jeff looked up amongst the garbage bags to see three men come up to him. Shouting a few words, they pulled him up and handcuffed his hands behind his back.**

**It was over. **

**He had been caught.**

**After the havoc of earlier with her Dad running around calling the police plus Jeff and Matt's dad, she decided to go study in her bedroom.**

**Her books on the desk, she nibbled at her pencil desperately trying to learn the words on the page.**

**Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up eagerly hoping it was Torrie or Stacey, she could do with a good gossip. But it wasn't Torrie or Stacey. It was Hunter.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello Stephanie."**

**"Hunter is that you, cause if it is I don't want to hear your apologizes."**

**"Stephanie, please don't hang up."**

**"Why? Why should I, you've said all you've needed to say."**

**"Please I really like you, the bet was nothing, in my mind there was no bet."**

**"But I bet in the back of your mind as we were kissing and dancing, you were really happy with yourself, knowing you had won your bet and got the money."**

**"No! I was happy because I was with the girl of my dreams, you're the most important person in my life, I think about you all the time, I've never felt this way about anyone before."**

**"Am I suppose to be flattered?" Stephanie said coldly.**

**"Look, what do I have to do, to show you how much you mean to me."**

**Stephanie went silent.**

**"Hunter, I have to study, I have to learn my lines for the play, Ill talk to you tomorrow."**

**"No you won't your ignore me tomorrow, just like you've done every day this week."**

**"Sorry but I have to go."**

**Stephanie hung up the phone and Hunter slumped back down gutted and defeated.**

**Jeff sat in his prison cell, looking at the white walls around him. Who would have thought it would come to this? All because of his brother Matt. I'm going to kill him when I get out, thought Jeff, that son of a bitch.**

**Jeff punched his imaginary brother, imagining how good it would feel to punch his face right off. He's probably at home now, with his stupid girlfriend, smiling smugly. It made him feel sick.**

**Footsteps were suddenly heard coming along and Jeff stood up hopefully. A policeman unlocked the door and stood by the entrance.**

**"Your free to go, you've got a warning, vandalism is a serious offence and we don't take it likely. If we see you doing it again, I promise you the punishment will be much more severe, the dad is here to take you home."**

**Oh no. Not my Dad. He was suppose to be at a meeting for school, first the bike and now this. He was in deep shit.**

**Jeff watched his Dad as they drove into the front yard. He been virtually silent when he picked him up and throughout the journey home he hadn't said a word. He hadn't even turned the radio on. Looking at him Jeff felt the pain and sorrow in his eyes, he wished that he would just erupt and shout at him until the world ended, at least that way he knew he was angry at him but he seemed Jeff had done far more.**

**Dad slowly drove the car to a stop and he looked at Jeff.**

**"Dad I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault, Matt persuaded me, to go and as for the brick, it was a mistake, I knew it was wrong but Matt said.."**

**"Don't blame this on your brother, you knew what you were doing, now get out the car, it's late, get some sleep."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"You know what, I don't care, I think ill go down the pub or something." **

**"Dad I'm sorry, don't be like this."**

**"Just get out the car."**

**Jeff slowly got out of the car and looked as his Dad drove away. Tears welled up in his eyes.**

**"Don't be a fucking moron Jeff, Matt's right I am a wuss." He said to himself walking to the house. But he knew he had hurt his Dad bad.**

**Jeff walked in and was surprised to hear the TV on loud volume. Jeff looked away and saw Matt sitting on the couch eating potato chips and staring at the screen.**

**Jeff smiled evilly and slammed the door shut to get Matt's attention.**

**"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Matt exclaimed jumping up from his seat.**

**"You mean, why am I not stuck in a prison cell?"**

**"Jeff I'm sorry, it happen so quick I didn't mean…"**

**"Yeah you betta start thinking of excuses cause your going to tell Dad the real truth about what happened! Jeff exclaimed standing up to his brother.**

**"Oh whatever Jeff, there's no way he's going to believe you." Matt smirked.**

**Jeff grabbed Matt's collar and looked right into his eyes.**

**"Your tell him or Ill do something I might regret!" Jeff threatened pushing him back down onto the couch.**

**It was a new day at school and it was time for the Romeo and Juliet Auditions. The people who wanted to play Romeo or Juliet were up first and Kurt stood outside the auditorium practising his lines.**

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon" Kurt ditacted.

**Edge and Christian suddenly walked over and smiled when they saw Kurt practising.**

**"Lookin good Dude!" Edge laughed patting him on the back.**

**"Really, do you think so? I really want to be Romeo."**

**"I think anyone would, knowing that Stephanie is virtually guareenteed the part of Juliet."**

**"I know, she's so pretty." Said Kurt staring up into the air.**

**"Well mate, your not going to get the part like that." Smiled Christina.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Didn't you hear? It's a dress audition, you have to a costume and props." Added Edge.**

**"But I don't have a costume or any props." Kurt said anxiously.**

**"Well your not going to get the part are you." **

**"Where can I find a costume then?" said Kurt who looked like he was about to cry.**

**"Don't panic, they have loads of costumes in the drama room but be quick auditions are about to start."**

**"Oh my God, thanks guys, I better get ready." Kurt said running off towards the drama room, as soon as he turned the corner Edge and Christian burst out laughing.**

**"He's going to look so stupid, up there in his costume and a red rose." Laughed Edge.**

**"Oh sweet Juliet." Laughed Christian.**

**"We have to get front row seats for this." Laughed Edge before they both headed towards the auditiorium.**

**Torrie stood in front of the judges, no script in her hand, trying to remember the lines for Juliet.**

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?   
  


"Ummm, what's the next line?" Torrie said looking awkward on the stage.

  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  


**            "Oh yeah, Deny my father and the refuse my name."**

**            "Its thy father and thy name." The judge pointed out. "Not my."**

**            "What? Thy is not a word, what kind of play is this." Screamed Torrie.**

**            "Ok next please."**

**            "Next! What do you next! I only said two lines." Protested Torrie.**

**            "Just accept it Torrie, your rubbish!" Edge shouted from the seats above.**

**Torrie looked up and gave him an evil stare before stomping off the stage. Stacey was next up, she wore a see-through white dress . Edge and Christian along with the male judges gasped in awe at the sight.**

**"Wow, is that what they wore in the 15th century?" whispered Christian.**

**"I guess so."**

**" I wish I was alive then."**

**"I'm sorry but I find revising the lines to hard but I prepared a dance routine for the end of the show, cause all plays have a dance at the end don't they?" laughed Stacey.**

**She turned on the CD player and dance music spread across the room. Stacey stood in the centre and immediately started doing a cheerleader dance routine followed by a mini-strip show.**

**The male judges stood there, mouths wide open.**

**The music ended and Stacey finished her performance with the splits.**

**"Ok Ok, you've got the part." One of the male judges shouted.**

**"No way, she dosen't even know any of the lines."**

**"So what, did you see that dance?"**

**"I don't care, I'm in charge of this production and I say No."**

**Stacey slowly walking off stage blowing kisses to the male judges.**

**            "Next please!"**

**            Stephanie walked up the stairs radiating confidence and beauty this was her moment to shine.**

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?   
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,   
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

"**Brilliant you've got the part."**

**"But I only said one paragraph."**

**"You're the only person who those the lines plus your not hideously ugly so you're a perfect Juliet."**

**"Oh Ok." Said Stephanie a but surprised, she didn't know it was going to be over so quickly.**

**"Well smile girl, you are our new Juliet!"**

**Kurt walked up onto the stage in his 15century costume, sword in the pocket and rose in his hands, he tired to ignore the laughter of Edge and Christian as he headed to the stage, but as the judges looked at him trying to hold back the laughter he began to feel even more humiliated.**

**"Well, it's good to see someone putting some effort into their audition." Smiled one of the judges.**

**"Yes you may continue." Said another whispering a joke about Kurt to one of his friends, she made him burst out laughing. Trickles of sweat ran down Kurt's forehead. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. No he had to do it for Stephanie. Come on Kurt, if you ever want to stand a chance with her you have to be strong. Be strong Kurt. Be strong. He repeated to himself.**

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,   
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!   
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven   
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek! 

Kurt did his lines perfectly, ignoring the laughter from the judges as he held out his rose to a imaginary Stephanie and put his hand to his heart, finally he had finished and he turned to face the judges wrath.

**"That was good, we just don't think you are Romeo material."**

**"What do you mean, I learnt all the lines, I put on a costume, what more do you want?"**

**"You just don't have that special thing that we are looking for, maybe your be good as a servant or a knight."**

**"I don't want to be a servant or a knight! I want to be Romeo!" Kurt shouted throwing his sword on the ground.**

**"Just face it Kurt, you're a geek!" shouted Edge.**

**"Shut up, I am not a geek!"**

**"Cry baby Kurt, cry baby Kurt, cry baby Kurt." Edge and Christian jeered as Kurt fled from the stage in tears.**

It was two days later and all the auditions had been completed. The Judges put up the cast list on the wall as hopeful students surrounded it hoping to get the part they wanted.

**Stephanie rushed up with Torrie and Stacey searching for who got the part as Romeo.**

**"Oh, I'm a servant." Said Torrie in a disappointed tone.**

**"Look I'm a dancer." Stacey cheered.**

**"Who cares what you guys are, who's Romeo?" asked Stephanie.**

**"Calm down, calm down, Ill go check."**

**Torrie walked up to the board and looked down and faced Stephanie.**

**"Who is it , who is it?" Stephanie asked excitedly.**

**"It's Hunter!" Torrie cheered.**

**"What!" said Stephanie angrily.**

**"I thought you'd be pleased, you two were just meant to be together." Laughed Torrie.**

**Stephanie looked over to see Hunter staring at her.**

**"Look's like we'll be working together."**

**"Oh this is just great, of all the people, it just had to be you." Sneered Stephanie.**

**"I think Torrie's right. I think we were just meant to be together." Laughed Hunter. "See you later Juliet." Hunter laughed blowing her a kiss before walking down the hallway.**

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Jeff hears some bad news and Kurt decides to go for a new image.**


	8. WWE High8

**WWE High**

**Term Two**

**Chapter Three.**

Kurt stood in front of the mirror, his best friend Shane McMahon was sitting typing at his computer. He sighed as he saw Kurt continuing to stare at the mirror.

"For Gods Sake Kurt, if you stare at it any longer it will crack." Shane laughed.

"Very funny." Said Kurt sarcastically. "Do you think I need a image change?"

"Look, I don't need to answer those stupid questions, you're acting like a girl, worried about your image and all that."

"You don't know what it was like yesterday, I was brilliant at Romeo, but they wouldn't give me the part cause I'm dork, instead that annoying Mr Perfect Hunter Hearst Helmlsey got it, he hardly had to do anything!"

"Big deal, you wouldn't want to play Romeo anyway think of all the lines you would have to learn."

"I'm smart, I can deal with that and Romeo gets to kiss Juliet and Juliet is…"

"I see where this is going, look you are not Stephanie's type, she would never go out with you, deal with it."

"At the moment, yes, but when she see's the cool hip rapping style of Kurt Angle, she'll change her mind!" Kurt exclaimed, doing a few 'cool' poses in front of the mirror.

"Man, your crazy!" Shane laughed.

"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." Said Kurt grabbing his jacket.

"Good Luck, you're going need it." Laughed Shane as Kurt walked out of the room.

Matt, Lita, Trish and Jeff sat in Study Room revising for their History exam. Jeff and Matt weren't talking to each other since last week's events and were causing a divide in the group.

"Wow, this history revision is so hard, there's so much to learn." Moaned Lita trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, but I'm happy, Chris is coming back next week." Trish replied.

"Really! Cool, I mean the place isn't the same without him, is he alright?"

"Yeah, I've visited him in hospital, he'll be alright."

"I think it's horrible, how someone could cut his brakes like that, it's basically murder, I can't think of anyone who could go that far."

Jeff stared at Matt intently.

"I have my suspicions."

"What you got a problem with me Jeff?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah I got a problem…" Jeff said rising from his seat.

"Hey sit down Jeff, your not going start a fight now, that's just fucking stupid." Trish said pushing him back down in his seat.

"Oooo, got woman making the decisions for ya now, have ya Jeffery?" sneered Matt.

Jeff crunched up a piece of paper on his desk and threw it hard at Matt, he landed on the side of his face and he glared angrily at Jeff.

"Jeffery Hardy! This is a place of study, not a playpen, now if I see you throw paper one more time you're off to the principal's office!" The teacher bellowed.

"Ha Ha" mouthed Matt.

"Your going to pay Matt." Whispered Jeff.

"Oh get a life, you sound like a broken record."

"Yeah come on Jeff, it was a accident, just let it go." Added Lita.

"Oh so now your siding with him, I spent the night in a prison cell and now dad hates me because of him, I'm not just letting that go!"

"Jeff, keep it down." Said Trish quietly as she watched the teacher's stony glare.

Jeff continued with his work until Matt threw a piece of paper at him, which hit him on the back of the head, he heard laughter from both Matt and Lita.

Jeff snapped grabbing a pen and throwing at Matt's face. He countered by throwing a rubber and they then began firing all sorts of stationary objects at one another from across the room.

"Jeff! Matt! Right that's it!" The teacher shouted walking over to Jeff's desk.

"The principal's office Now!"

"What! What about Matt, he started it!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Don't shout at me, I've had enough of your attitude, now leave my classroom!"

Jeff grudgingly walked out of the room.

"You can't force me out, when I ain't done nothing, you always take it out on me!"

"Don't answer back Hardy, or your be out of my class for good."

"Fine. I hate history anyway." Jeff snapped before slamming the door closed as Matt laughed to himself in his seat.

It was lunchtime and Stephanie was in the Drama room. She had called Hunter in to practise the lines although Hunter had other things on his mind.

"Ok, why don't we take it from Act One Scene Three, that's when Romeo and Juliet first met."

"I remember when we first met, across the hallway, I think you were your lovely pink dress that day, you looked great…" said Hunter looking at the ceiling. "Ahh…Memories."

"Hunter can we please concentrate, we only have a few weeks till the performance."

"Ok Ok chill princess." Laughed Hunter.

"They practised the scene, although Hunter kept having to glance at his script and Stephanie was getting annoyed.

"Hunter come on, you have to learn this off my heart, you want have the script at the real thing, you don't seem to be taking this seriously."

"Hey, you are taking it seriously enough for the both of us." Hunter laughed.

"Hunter, please this is really important to me, I want to get it right."

"It's only a stupid high school play, don't panic."

"I love Acting, this could be my big break."

"Erm, yeah sure." Hunter muttered to himself, thank God she was pretty.

"Look, why don't you come round mine tonight, then we can spend the whole night practising."

"Hunter Hearst Helmlsey, you've got only one thing on your mind and that's to get me in your bedroom." Laughed Stephanie.

"Yeah, but now I realise how important this is to you, I want to take it seriously too."

"Really?"

"Yep, so you coming round tonight?"

"I suppose so, but it will be nothing fun, we'll run through the whole script." 

"I can't wait." Said Hunter enthuscaitally. "So where were we?" said Hunter looking at his script.

"Act One Scene Three."

"Right then, let's make a head start on tonight." 

Stephanie smiled as Hunter began to recite his lines. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Girls, can I sit here?"

Torrie and Stacey looked up from their burgers and fashion magazines to see Kurt standing before them.

"Over my dead body, shouldn't you be sitting with them?" said Stacey pointing to the geeks table.

"Please, I need your help."

"Why would we want to help you? I mean just you standing here is bringing down our popularity status as we speak."

"Please, it be worth your while." Pleaded Kurt.

"Go on Stacey, let the dork sit."

Kurt gratefully sat opposite Torrie and Stacey.

"Now, want do you need our help for? And more importantly what do we get out of it." Glared Stacey.

"I want, sorry I would like…a makeover."

"A makeover, why that's ill speciality, isn't it Stacey?"

"Yeah, we are makeover experts, but it's going to cost you."

"What do you mean? I don't have any money, I just want to be cool, you know the type girls like Stephanie will go for, and you would know being her best friends…"

"I tell you it's going to take a lot of work to transform you into a steph-magnet." Jeered Stacey.

"Come on, I'm cool, smart, funny, sensitive, I mean I'm not afraid to share my feelings and even shed a tear."

"Yep, it's going to take a lot of work." Muttered Stacey.

"But you know what, we'll up for the challenge, it might put us on the map as makeover queens."

"So what's the cost?"

"Erm, well let's think clothes…hair products…our personal time." Said Torrie counting on her fingers.

"I know, how about you do all our homework until the makeover is complete, I mean with helping you we don't have time to do homework and you become our personal slave, you know carry our books to class and stuff."

"Hey, I still want to keep my dignity!"

"Kurt, you never had any in first place now with the help of me and Stacey, we will transform you from a dork to jock and Stephanie will not be able to resist, just imagine…you and Steph at the prom, together forever…"

"Ok Ill do it!" said Kurt, holding out his hand.

"Welcome to Torrie-Stacey Makeover programme!" Torrie exclaimed shaking his hand.

"Jeff Jeff Jeff, what are we going to do with you?" The principal said pacing up and down in his office, Jeff sat glumly in his chair.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, I mean even in your first year you made your first mistake making friends with that Chris Jericho and it's just gone downhill from there, I mean your brother Matt, he's nothing special but at least he has the brains to get somewhere, Jeff each time you come here, the more sorry of a case you get."

Jeff couldn't be bothered to say anything, he had heard this speech all before.

"Don't you realise, this is your senior year, next year you will be graduating and high school is over forever."

"Yippee!" added Jeff.

"This is not a funny matter, it's not just your attitude that's gone downhill, it's your grades too, you've failed your last five tests, if this continues, you won't be able to graduate."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Jeff, I don't think you realise our important this history test is, you can't spend your time picking fights with your brother…"

"I didn't start it.." Jeff added but the principal continued.

"If you don't pass this history test, then you be spending your holidays here."

"At school?" 

"Yeah and I doubt your graduate."

Great. Thought Jeff, this year is getting better and better.

How the hell is he going to pass this history exam?

**In the Next Chapter.**

**Chris returns to WWE High and a surprise visitor has an eye on Rob.**


	9. WWE High9

**WWE High**

Term Two 

**Chapter Four.**

"Yo man, nice wheels." Rob shouted walking over to Hunter's car. "How ya doing?"

"Cool man cool, me and the guys just talking about the football match this Friday."

Rob leaned against the car next to Edge.

"Hey, watch the paintwork, gotta keep it clean."

"For Stephanie." Edge added. "How'd it go last night anyway, get a little action?"

"No it was all business."

"Oh shame." Christian laughed.

"Hey, I'm playing it slow, she wants me for sure, just gotta take my time."

"If you take your time any more, it be graduation before you get together."

"I tell you by the time, the play is over, she will be smitten."

"Wanna bet?" Rob smirked.

"No way! That's where I went wrong last time, I keeping it clean this time, no-one is going to mess it up."

"Man, you're not even together and she got you whipped!" Edge laughed, giving Christian a high five.

Hunter just ignored them and turned to Rob.

"So, geared up for the game?"

"Yeah course I am, coach says we got a real good chance of getting to the play-offs this year."

"Yeah, it's going to be a great night." Christian cheered.

"What? Doing cheers." Laughed Rob.

"Cheerleading is very important you know and fun." Christian said, defending himself.

"Sure it is. 5, 6, 7, 8, go Team!" Edge joked.

"Yeah well…whilst you spend your time, getting pushed in the mud, I'm exercising and lifting up hot girls…including your girlfriend, Rob." Christian boasted.

"I'm not jealous, I mean from what I've heard Torrie considers you as one of the girls."

"What!"

RING, RING! The bell rang to signal the start of school.

"Oh look, guess I have to go to class." Said Rob walking away.

"Wait, Torrie doesn't think I'm.."

"Bad luck brother." Laughed Edge grabbing his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get to Geography."

"I'm so glad your back!" Trish laughed, kissing Chris on the neck as they walked along the corridor.

"Hey save it for our date tonight Trish, tell me what's been happening this I was gone, you lot raising any havoc?"

"Not exactly, Matt and Jeff fell out, apparently, I mean I wasn't there but Matt ratted on his brother and Jeff ended up in prison cell, they ain't been talking since…"

"Don't make my first day back depressing Trish, I'm sure there work it out, I want the whole school to know I'm back." Said Chris opening his locker.

"Yeah, those jocks have be walking around like they own the place, especially Hunter he got the lead part in the production of Romeo and Juliet."

"Really? Whose Juliet, no wait, let me guess, the rich bitch Stephanie McMahon."

"You got it."

"How sweet, it's like a fairytale." Chris said sarcastically.

"Do I sense an evil plan coming on?" said Trish slyly.

"Ummm, I don't know but tonight I want to have some fun..get Matt, Jeff, Lita, beers and a car…"

"I thought you said we would go out alone tonight."

"We will babe, afterwards, you can come back to my place, Mum and Dad are out for the night, we got it all to ourselves, how's that sound babe."

"That sounds great, but I don't think Jeff will be coming out."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well Matt and Jeff had a fight during History and Jeff got sent to the principal, he said that if he don't pass the history exam then he'll be coming to school during the holidays."

"Man, this place has fallen apart without me!"

"He'll probably have to stay in very night to study."

"No way, is he gonna do that, he'll pass that history exam."

"But how, he don't know shit about history."

"That may be true but I sense an evil plan coming on."

"What!" said Trish excitedly.

"I've just thought of a way to have Jeff past that exam and ruin Hunter's dream world as well."

"Tell me, Tell me."

RING RING.

The bell rang.

"What's our first lesson?" asked Chris.

"Geography."

"Come on, let's bunk off, We don't need to learn about stupid countries, people can just buy an atlas."

Chris put his arm round Trish as they went down towards the woods.

"So what's your plan?" asked Trish eagerly.

"All in good time babes, all in good time." Chris laughed.

Kurt nervously knocked on Stacey's front door. Wow, he was here at Stacey's house, this be something to tell the boys, no wait after this he'll have new friends, cool friends, yeah he will be the new hottie of the school.

"Hello Kurt."

Kurt awoke from his daydream and stared at Stacey's revealing outfit.

"Er..hel..lo..Stacey." Kurt stammered.

"Now I haven't got all day, but we'll going to meet Torrie at the mall, to get you some new clothes, did you bring money?"

"Yeah $100."

"Well that ain't gotta get you far, but it will have to do."

"No it will, my mum said that there's a Unico(a cheap outlet store) at the mall and you got 3 t-shirts for 10$, and there decent t-shirts too, they got a fish on them, fishes are cool."

Stacey grimaced at the hard task ahead.

"Ok, first lesson, never take fashion advice from your mum and second never mention that Unico store again, Ok?"

"Ok, but you can pick up some real bargains there."

"Just get in the car Kurt." Stacey said impatiently.

Stacey and Kurt met Torrie at the entrance to the mall and they immediately went into a men's fashion store.

Kurt browsed around and a pair of jeans caught his eye, he looked at the price tag and gasped.

"$60 for a pair of jeans, you got to kidding me!"

"Kurt, don't look over there, that's where all the cheap and naff stuff is." Torrie called.

Cheap and naff? You don't get cheap and naff for $60, did the president where these clothes or something? Kurt thought as he walked over to Stacey and Torrie.

"Go try on this T-shirt."

"Look at it, it's got all rips in it, I'm going to complain to the manager, they can't sell this!"

"Kurt, these are designer rips."

"Designer rips?"

"There suppose to be there."

"Oh." Kurt said, still confused as to why there would be rips in a T-shirt.

"Now try that on, and this, and this, and this trousers, awww, that shirt will look good on you, and that, and that, ok that's that about it."

Kurt stumbled as they piled on clothes for him to try on.

"I don't think we I can afford all this."

"Don't worry, I saw a credit card in your wallet, you can use that."

"No! My mum said that was only for emergencies."

"What did I say about taking advice from your mum and anyway this is an emergency, you wanna be cool, you need those clothes." Stacey ordered.

Kurt grudgingly went into the changing-rooms, he was beginning to wonder whether being cool was worth this ordeal with Torrie and Stacey.

"Why do I have to carry all the bags." Moaned Kurt.

"Remember the agreement, you would be our personal slave and that includes carrying bags." Laughed Torrie.

Kurt walked slowly trying to juggle the bags as he followed Torrie and Stacey in a shoes shop.

"Hey, I don't need any shoes."

"Yeah but we do! you can just wait on the bench outside if you want." Laughed Torrie and Stacey as they tried on some high heels.

"Don't be too long." Said Kurt politely.

"Hey, this is our trip too, you better start putting bags in other bags cause we got loads more shopping to do!"

Great. Thought Kurt. Just Great.

Edge, Hunter and Rob were on the football field with the rest of the team, training for their big match.

"Ok Team, let's take a break for the moment, come over here."

The team walked over to see the coach standing next to a man in a suit.

"Now this Mr Galliano, he works for the NFL and is a talent scout, he'll be watching our training sessions and the game this week, he's looking for new talent to take to the trials in New York."

"Wow." Mouthed the team.

"Now there's no need to suck up to him, but I do want you playing your best, so let's show him what we'll made of!"

"Yeah!" shouted the team.

"Now take five and then back on the field."

Edge, Hunter and Rob walked over to the drinks stand, smiling at Mr Galliano.

"Can you believe it, one of us could be playing for the NFL." Said Edge.

"Yeah one of us." Smiled Hunter, brushing his hair in the window reflection. "Like me."

"Hey, he don't care about your image, he's looking for real football talent, I mean I'm the fastest on that pitch." Boasted Rob.

"With that attitude you won't be able to fit your big head threw the changing-room door." Laughed Edge.

"Come on guys, he's only looking and he'll be looking even more if we win, so let's just concentrate on the match." Ordered Hunter.

"Ok, I guess your right."

The guys suddenly froze when Mr Galliano walked over.

"Wazz up guys?"

"Hello Mr Galliano, I'm Rob, the teams' star quarterback, I'm a real big fan, it's nice of you to come out here from new York…"

"Talk-about sucking up." Whispered Edge to Hunter as Rob babbled on.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Hearst Helmsley, captain of the team, maybe I could show you around the school afterwards, we got some great facilities…"

My God, Now I am not going to lower myself by sucking up, he'll recognize the real talent. Thought Edge, not some wannabes like Rob and Hunter.

"Hey wait up! My name's Edge, I play…" Edge called running up to Mr Galliano.

"I really don't think we should be doing this, I mean I'm on thin ice already."

Jeff said to Chris as they sneak along the school corridor, it was around 6.00 and most of the teachers had gone home, Chris had told Jeff about his plan to make him pass his history exam and get Hunter at the same time.

It had sounded good but now they were actually carrying it out, Jeff didn't sound so sure.

"Come on Jeff, where's your sense of adventure, now just follow me."

Jeff followed Chris towards the principal's office and stood by the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Chris asked.

"No, it's silent, he must have left."

"Good."

Chris opened the door and peered round. "All clear, let's go."

They crept round and Chris immediately went to a filing cabinet, opening it, he browsed through the papers.

"December, Senior History Exam, here it is."

"You're stealing the test paper!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Even better, the test paper with the answers on." Chris smirked.

"Why did I ever become your friend?" Jeff laughed.

"Cause I can save your butt from summer-school."

Jeff laughed as he glanced through the paper. "But how is this going to affect Hunter?"

"Well, he's in the same class as you, taking the same test, your sit alphabetically and your always behind Hunter, so use the notes then sneak them in his bag, then when the bell rings, ill knock over his bag right in front of the teacher and she'll see the cheat notes, I'm thinking suspension, so what do you think? Is that a great plan or what?"

"Chris, do those look like car keys to you?" Jeff said in a worried tone.

Chris turned around and saw some car keys on the desk.

"You need a car key to drive a car right?" asked Jeff.

"Shit, he must still be in the building!" Chris said looking out of the door.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Chris and Jeff froze.

"Quick Hide!" Chris whispered racing behind the filing cabinet whilst Jeff went under the desk.

The principal walked into the room seconds later and closed the door. Chris and Jeff held their breath.

"Oh there they are." He said grabbing the keys. "Wait a sec, what's this?"

Oh shit. Chris thought as he realised he left the exam on the desk. 

"The History exam, what's that doing out? Oh well, ill just put it back in Mr filing cabinet."

Chris pushed his head down as he came towards the filing cabinet, he looked over to see Jeff scrunched up under the desk.

Finally the principal headed towards the door and left the room, closing the door shut. 

"Phew that was close." Said Jeff as he climbed out from under the desk.

"Yeah, I must be losing my touch."

"Come on, just grab the exam and lets' get out of here."

Chris took the exam and pulled on the doorknob. It wouldn't open.

"Chris, open the door now!"

"I can't!"

"You not telling it's.."

"It's locked Jeff, he locked us in." said Chris in a panic voice.

"Wait, let me see." Said Jeff, he pulled at the doorknob hard and the door swung open knocking him to the floor, Jeff looked up to Chris laughing his ass off.

"I scared ya for a minute there! You should have seen your face when you thought the door was locked, ah, I'm such a great actor."

"You better go now before I punch your lights out." Threatened Jeff.

"Oooo, I'm so scared!" Chris said sarcastically.

Jeff leapt to his feet and Chris ran out the room, laughing his way down the corridor.

It was the night of the football match. Hunter, Edge and Rob were gearing themselves up in the locker-room, under the close eye of Mr Galliano.

Outside, the stadium was full of fans from both schools, waiting for their teams to come out.

Stephanie, Torrie, Christian and Stacey where cheerleading at the edge of the field as the cheer ended Stephanie looked up into the stands to see a familiar but not so familiar face.

"Hey Torrie, is that Kurt Angle up there? He looks so…different."

"Yep, he sure does, he went to the mall with us."

"Why?" asked Stephanie suspiously.

"Erm…no reason, he just offered to carry our bags, I mean it's better then ordering a trolley."

"You two are up to something." She said quietly.

Stephanie looked up again and Kurt spotted her, waving eagerly, she waved back, still not believing it was Kurt.

"Ok people, please welcome our two teams…"

The loudspeaker sounded the two teams across the stadium as everyone watched the players come out.

"Go Rob!" Torrie shouted as Rob blushed a deep red trying to ignore Torrie's glance. He was all football today.

"Hi Stephanie." Hunter cheered from across the field.

"Hi Hunter" She waved before rolling her eyes.

Edge laughed at Christian as he walked past

"Shouldn't you be cheering Christian?" Edge smirked.

"You just jealous!" Christian called back.

The game began and the fans settled back in their seats. Mr Galliano sat on the bench with the coach and subs, watching the teams movement and play.

Stephanie went up to sit next to Kurt.

"So Kurt, you look different, are these new clothes?"

"Yeah, there totally wicked man." Said Kurt doing a few hand motions.

"Right…there must have cost a lot?"

"Actually No, these trousers were $70, named brand as well, not from Unico, named brand, look at the label." Kurt said trying to impress Stephanie.

"Oh no." Torrie sighed looking up at the sight.

"We still got an awful lot of work to do." Said Stacey.

"You got that right."

The game had finished and the WWE High Team had won, the team celebrated in the locker-room with the coach who ended up getting totally soaked with orangeade.

Rob got changed and headed out, leaving the other guys to it, he wanted to get home early to study for the history exam tomorrow.

"Hey Rob, wait up!"

Rob turned around to see Mr Galliano running up towards him.

"Mr Galliano! Did you see the match?"

"I sure did, you guys were great."

"Yeah, I mean no offence to the other team but we totally crushed them tonight."

"You know I was watching and you were pretty good out there, I just been talking to coach and I think you have what it takes."

"What? You want to take me to the trials."

"We have a spot open for you in New York, If you want to of course."

"I'd love to, thanks a lot man, will I really be in the NFL?"

"That's up to you and your determination."

"Hey, I'm all about determination, thank you so much!"

Rob excitedly hugged Mr Galliano, but then realising our stupid he looked, he shook hands.

"Welcome to the NFL." Mr Galliano said smiling at Rob.

Jeff was nervous. Luckily for him, he sat right at the back of the class and behind Hunter's big body, the teacher could hardly see him. The test had lasted an hour and a half and there were only a few minutes left. His paper and the answer paper lay in front of him, he had been careful not to copy it exactly and even put in a few wrong facts so not to make it look suspicious, he knew was wrong but he needed to pass this test and it was too late to turn back now.

Using the test was easy, the hardest part was planting it on Hunter.

His bag lay on the ground, the holdall open so Jeff could see his books inside. Hunter was busy working, trying to get the last few questions in.

Come on Jeff, it's easy, just slip it in.

Reaching down, he slipped the paper alongside Hunter's folder.

Bang!

Jeff froze as Hunter drop his pencil the other side of the table, he leaned down and quick as a flash, Jeff shoved the paper into his bag and sat back up.

Hunter turned around and stared at Jeff.

"Did you just do something?" He asked suspiously.

"No, nothing." Jeff said back.

Hunter turned back around again and luckily for Jeff the bell suddenly rang.

"Would all students pass their tests to the front and leave in an orderly fashion."

Hunter quickly grabbed his bag, not looking inside and headed to the door, he was in a rush as he had drama practice with Stephanie. 

Jeff saw Chris standing up the doorway, an evil glint in his eye when he saw Hunter.

SMASH!

Just as planned, Chris knocked over Hunter's bag and the contents splattered onto the floor.

"Hey, what you do that for you jerk!" Hunter shouted.

"Hey sorry it was an accident." Said Chris, trying to act the innocent.

"Let me help you." Said the teacher coming to Hunter's aid. This was the moment of truth.

"Hunter Hearst Helmlsey, what is this?" said the teacher holding up the incriminating paper in her hand.

"That isn't mine, I've never seen it before in my life."

"It's the answers to today's test!" Chris shouted out, watching everyone's reaction.

"I swear I've never seen that before in my life, I wouldn't cheat, I've never cheated in my life." Hunter shouted.

"Hunter, it was in your bag, I'm sorry but I've got no other choice, your paper will be cancelled and you are to go to the principal's office straight away, go now!" the teacher ordered.

"I didn't do anything! Someone put in my bag, I didn't even know the school had these!"

"Go now!"

Hunter walked off to the principal's office and the rest of the class left the classroom, off to tell their mates about what happened.

Chris clasped a hand on Jeff's shoulder as he walked out.

"Good work man, good work, now your get an A and we teached that smarty-ass clown a lesson, what a day!"

Jeff smiled back at Chris, if only Chris knew that Hunter was probably the one who cut his brakes on the bike that day, what would he do to him then?

Edge sat with Christian at the canteen eating lunch.

"Can you believe Hunter would cheat in the test, it just don't sound like him." Said Christian munching on his sandwich.

"You know it's not as far out as it seems, he's had on so much, football, the drama play, Stephanie, he ain't got the time to worry about a stupid history test."

"Yeah, bit stupid though to leave the cheat notes in your bag, he's smarter than that."

"I'm a bit worried you know, he could be suspended for this you know, we taken off the football team, we need him if we wanna win the championship this year." Said Edge thoughtfully.

"I bet he was set up you know." Said Christian.

"By whom?"

Christian was cut short when Rob suddenly sat at the table.

"Oh here's Mr NFL." Edge said sarcastically.

"Hey man, there's no need to be jealous, he took the right man."

"Well that match it was just an off day, if he saw me at my best, I'd be going to New York." Said Edge confidently.

"But you not, I am, I tell I can't wait, playing in New York, touring the country with the stars."

"Come on man, you only made it to trials, you're not on the team yet." Christian added.

"They only pick 100 odd from over 10,000 people, I tell getting to the trials is the hardest part."

"So when you going to New York?"

"Well Mr Galliano, gave me some forms and stuff, I should be going in February, and Ill miss a lot of school, cool or what!"

"Have you told Torrie yet?"

"Nah, not yet, so did you hear what happened to Hunter in history?"

"Yeah, it ain't good."

"Why? What's going to happen to him?"

"Don't know, he's in the principal's office right now."

"Of all the people, I didn't expect you to be involved in cheating, what were you thinking?" The principal said looking at Hunter.

"I didn't do it Ok."

"Look, there's no point lying about it, you cheated on that test."

"Why don't you just go look at it, then you see it's not the same as the answer paper."

"I'm sorry but it's been cancelled, the mark won't count in your final grade."

"So what now?" said Hunter in annoyed tone.

"This act will not go unpunished, and if you weren't such a good student and captain of the football team you'd be looking at suspension, but I'm willing to give you another chance."

"Thank you sir, I do realise the situation…" said Hunter standing up.

"I'm taking you off the production."

"What!"

"If have got to sort out your priorities, your grades are more important then the Drama production, you need to concentrate on your studies."

"But I play the lead part, me and Stephanie we've put so much work into it, it will all go the waste, the first performance is next week, you don't understand…"

"I'm sorry Hunter but it's your own fault, your lucky your not getting suspended, you should be thankful."

"But…"

"A replacement for Romeo will be decided tomorrow, now if would please leave."

Realising the principal wasn't going to listen to him, he left heading to his locker.

"Hunter!"

Hunter turned around to see Stephanie.

"What happened? I heard about the test, what did the principal say?"

Hunter looked at Stephanie. Oh Great, the one person he didn't want to disappoint.

How was he going to tell Stephanie that he couldn't be Romeo?

**In the Next Chapter.**

**A replacement is named for Romeo plus the girls have a sleepover in the last chapter of the term.**


	10. WWE High10

**WWE High**

**Term Two**

**Chapter Five.**

"Due to some unwanted circumstances, a new Romeo to play in the performance will be named." The teacher said glaring at Hunter who sat glumly in the corner.

"Now of course as you all know, the performance is less than a week away and Romeo is the lead role so whoever wants it will have to learn all the lines by then."

"This is stupid, Hunter knows all the lines, if you want the best interests for the play your let him play it!" Stephanie shouted.

"Stephanie! Don't talk back to me like that, or your see yourself in detention."

Stephanie immediately shut up, she had never got a detention before and she didn't want to start now.

"So are there any volunteers?"

Kurt Angle shot his hand up, reaching it up to the ceiling.

"Pick me, Pick me." He muttered watching the teacher's glance.

"Is there anyone else who wants to do it?" the teacher asked.

Yeah, anyone else, anyone one at all, Please. Thought Stephanie.

"Ill do it." Said a voice from the back of the room.

The room turned around and stared at Chris Jericho.

"Chris, what's brought this on, you've never contributed in drama lessons before."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna start now, I know I haven't been the best student over the years, but when the school needs a helping hand, I want to be there and I want to make up for all the times I've failed an exam or not paid attention in class, and I feel playing Romeo will do just that, it will give me a chance to prove myself."

"Chris, what planet are you from?" asked Trish staring at him strangely.

What a suck up. Thought Hunter, whom was he trying to kid?

"Miss, don't pick him, pick me, I'm a real actor, I can learn the lines in one day, please pick me." Pleaded Kurt.

"Yes Kurt, you are a good actor, the star of my class…" A smile broadened across Kurt's face. Had he got the part?

"But…I really think playing Romeo will give Chris a chance to shine, so I am giving the part of Romeo to Chris."

"What!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I really think Chris can finally can showcase his talents given the chance."

"Yeah Kurt." Sniggered Chris.

"This is discrimination I tell you! What? Is because he's a pretty boy and I'm not, is it because I'm smart and he's not…"

"No Kurt." Said Chris clasping a hand on his shoulder. "It's because despite all ya new clothes, your still a dork and you just don't suit the part of the handsome Romeo."

"I'm not a dork!" exclaimed Kurt, but by now, the bell had rang and everyone was ignoring his outbursts.

Chris walked past Hunter as he left the room.

"Bad luck man, don't worry Ill take care of Stephanie." Chris smirked.

That fucking scumbag! Who the hell does he think he is?

First he takes my part and now he's making a move on my girl!

Well, that ain't gonna happen with Hunter Hearst Helmlsey around.

"Oh Torrie, I'm so nervous about the play." Stephanie whined.

"Don't be Ok, your be fine."

"I know Ill be fine, it's Chris I'm worried about, he can't even remember to do his homework let alone revise a whole Shakespeare script."

"He wouldn't have taken the part if he wasn't up for it."

"Oh like you believe that little speech earlier, it's rubbish, Oh my God my parents are going to be there, if he makes a mess of this…"

"Get a hold of yourself girl, you just have to practise every day to make sure he don't mess up, you got a free period now, why don't you go find him and you can go over the script."

"Your right, panicking will get me nowhere, Ill go find him." Stephanie said walking away.

"Hey Steph!" Torrie called back.

"What?"

"Are me and Stacey still coming round tonight?"

"Yeah, you bet, I could do with a girls night in." Stephanie smiled.

Torrie collected her books for Maths just as Rob ran over.

"Hey Torrie." Rob smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"So what's this I hear, a girls night in?"

"Yeah me and Stacey are going round Stephs for a sleepover and before you ask, no boys allowed!" Torrie laughed.

"Oh shame, actually I came over to tell you something, you know the scout to came round to see the football team."

"Yeah Mr Galliano."

"Yeah, well guess what! He asked me to come to trials, he thinks I might have what it takes to be in the NFL, how cool is that!" Rob cheered.

"That's brilliant, I'm so proud of you!" Torrie smiled. "When are the trials?"

"After Christmas, I think around February, I tell you I'm going to have to put a lot of hard work until then if I'm going to make it through trials."

"Yeah, well I'm behind you 100%." 

"Thanks, I tell you see could be the start of something big, your see me in the NFL in no time."

The bell suddenly rang and Torrie slammed her locker shut.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" asked Rob.

"Of course." Answered Torrie as they walked together to Maths.

Chris leaned back against a tree in the school grounds, he was bunking off Maths once again, spending his time smoking a cigarette, but his moment of peace was shattered when he saw Stephanie McMahon running across the field to meet him.

Oh great. Super great. Thought Chris sarcastically. Ok put on a smile, try and act nice.

"Chris, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." She said, out of breath.

"Well you obviously didn't look very far." Said Chris coldly.

"Ok, well I just printed you up a version of the script, I thought we could go over it together now since you don't seem to be doing anything."

"I am actually, I'm relaxed and enjoying a fag." Chris smiled puffing into the air.

"Chris, you can't just volunteer to play the part, you actually have to put some work in too."

"Oh my God Really!" Chris said sarcastically. "Stephanie, sweetheart, I know what I have to do, but unlike you, I don't have to spend every waking moment learning it."

"But the performance is only a few days away"

"I know and I'll have it learnt by then, don't worry, fancy a fag?" Chris asked holding out a cigarette to Stephanie.

"Erm, no thanks I don't smoke."

Stephanie stared at Chris as he looked at the first page of the script, after several minutes he looked straight back at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was just looking…"

Chris cut her off.

"Look I can't revise this script, with your head over my shoulder the whole time, now if you please, I need space and I need peace."

"Ok." Said Stephanie solemnly walking away.

For Gods Sake, he only took this stupid part to make Hunter mad but now he was going to have deal with Stephanie 24/7, Ill be glad when this term is over. Chris thought.

Kurt sat with Torrie and Stacey in Burger Barn after school, he sat opposite them munching at his green salad.

"You know, you girls should worry about your food, you know you should have at least five portions of vegetables and fruits everyday, it contains important vitamins such as vitamin B, iron…"

"Are you saying we are fat?" asked Stacey.

"No, No, No, your very nice looking it's just burger and fries at not very healthy….for a growing…woman as yourself." Kurt stammered.

"Kurt, stop right there, your just digging yourself a hole, now lesson No.2, you can't just dress cool, you have to act cool too."

"Hey I act cool, I'm wicked, I'm wack, I'm chilled, I'm diggin…"

As Kurt carried, Torrie and Stacey just stared down at the floor.

"For a start, it's Ok for a girl to have a salad, but not for a guy, guys don't care as much about food and vitamins, so next you come to Burger Barn you order the double cheeseburger, or the Big Mega Burger and jumbo fries, you got it?"

"But think of all the calories, the fat, the cholesterol…"

"Calories? Cholesterol? Those words are not in your language from now on Ok."

"Ok." Kurt said confidently.

"And another thing, Stephanie likes sporty guys, guys with good bodies, are you into any sports?"

"Well I am school Chess Champion, that should impress her, shouldn't it?"

"Sorry Kurt, you should be aiming for something a bit more athletic, do you know how to play football?"

"Nope."

"Swimming?"

"Nope."

"Soccer?"

"What is that?"

"Track?"

"Nope."

Gymnastics?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Kurt laughed.

" This is hopeless." Sighed Stacey.

"Hey, I know what you can do!" exclaimed Torrie.

"What?"

"Kurt, I can see it now….School Wrestling Champion."

"Wrestling! No way, I can't, I don't know the first thing abut wrestling…"

"You can learn, I'm telling you now Stephanie will love it, it's strong, it's manly and you not just following in someone else's footsteps, you can be the next Hulk Hogan."

"But the guys on the wrestling team are massive, I could never do it, why don't I just run 100m, it's much simpler."

"Nope, my mind is set, you agreed to be part of this programme and I order you to join the Wrestling Team."

"This is crazy, I won't do it, I'm putting my foot down."

"Kurt." Said Stacey, grabbing his hand. "Tonight, me and Torrie are going round Stephanie's for a sleepover, if you join the wrestling team, we just might put in a good word for you at the sleepover and maybe she may start to see you in a different light."

"I don't know, what kind of things will you say?"

"That you're the new star of the wrestling team with a great fashion sense, kind, sympathetic, caring, the list is endless." Stacey smiled.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurt still uncertain.

"You bet, Stephanie won't be able to resist you."

"Hey move over a bit." Kurt ordered to Shane standing against the door listening in.

"For Gods Sake, we've been listening for ages, all they have talked about is celebrities and make-up, and I can tell you that is all they talk about."

"Hold on Shane, let's listen for a few more minutes, Torrie said she would put in a good word for me and I want to see if she does."

"Man your obsessed." Shane said sighing.

Kurt put his ear to the door and listened further, they were outside Stephanie's bedroom door, listening in on her sleepover with Torrie and Stacey.

"So how did your meeting with Chris go?" Stacey asked curiously.

"None of your business." Smirked Stephanie, cuddling her pillow.

"Awww, what good eh?"

"Nothing happened don't panic, he was quite sharp with me actually, he said he wanted to be on his own to learn the script."

"Alone with you?" asked Torrie.

"No unfortunately." Stephanie laughed.

"Awww, does Stephanie have a little crush on Chris Jericho."

"No, of course not!" Stephanie exclaimed, laughing into her pillow. " Well maybe."

"What! I thought you liked Hunter." Stacey asked.

"I don't know, I mean Hunter's nice, kind, caring, but there's no adventure about him, no danger, Chris has a kind of rugged feel to him, he's the kind of the guy that makes go all fuzzy with excitement."

"Hey girl, I'd stick with Hunter if I were you, I mean Chris has a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend Trish Stratus, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, she's evil."

"I know, I know, I don't think I would want to go out with him anyway, he's just the guy you dream about in class."

"So are you going to ask Hunter out? You must have forgiven him by now."

"Yeah I will, I'm kinda waiting for him to ask me but don't worry Ill be sure to give him some heavy hints if you know what I mean."

"Stephanie McMahon, you are such a slut!" Torrie joked.

"What about you! You had three guys chasing after you, so who would you have chosen between Edge and Christian?"

"Steph, I'm with Rob now, I don't like either of them."

"Oh come on, if you had to pick."

"Ok if I had to pick it would be…"

"Oh we don't want to hear about you Torrie!" moaned Kurt. " Can you believe that Stephanie fancies Chris! I mean she's totally lost it! That was the perfect chance for Torrie and Stacey to mention me but did they No! I have a good mind to go in there right now…"

"Kurt, don't be stupid, if you go in there, there know that we've been listening to their conversation and she'll never go for you then."

"Good point, I guess we'll just have to stay here and listen to Stephanie go on about her precious Chris."

"Look, we might as well just go, it's past midnight there be going to bed soon away, Stephanie will want to get an early night anyway with the play and all that."

"I guess it is a school night." Thought Kurt. "I bet 'dangerous' Chris is still out on the town, with his stupid tart Trish, what does he have that I don't?"

"Ok, where should I start…" Shane joked.

"Hey, Torrie, Stacey do you hear something?" Stephanie whispered.

"It sounds like voices." Torrie whispered back.

Stephanie crept up to the door and motioned Torrie and Stacey to follow.

"Is it your brother?"

"I think so, but there's someone else there as well, another guy."

"They've been spying on us!" said Stacey in a shocked tone.

"Chill Stacey." Stephanie said ushering for them to stand behind her.

Suddenly Stephanie flung the door open and laughed as Shane and Kurt fell to the floor. Kurt looked up to see the three girls staring at him with a mixture of laughter and anger of their face.

"Err, hello Steph, Torrie, Stacey, just getting a drink of water from the bathroom."

"The bathroom is on the next floor." Stephanie said coldly.

"Oh yeah, so it is." Kurt laughed nervously, his face going redder by the minute. 

"Ok Bye." Shane said quickly scrambling to his feet followed by Kurt as they ran down the stairs.

"Ok people, curtain is in 15 minutes." The teacher called.

It was the night of the performance of Romeo and Juliet and everyone was in their costumes, nervous about their lines and quos.

"Chris are you ready, do you know all your lines." Said Stephanie panicking.

"Chill, Chill, Ill be fine."

"Are you sure, you know everything, do you need me to test you?" asked Stephanie.

"No, I got it under control, do you have a fag?"

"No I don't have a fag!" Stephanie shouted. "Ok, Calm down, calm down, no-one panic, it's Ok."

"The only one panicking is you Steph." Said Chris impatiently. "Look why don't you just go into the changing rooms and touch up on your make-up or something, just get out of my face."

"Ok, Ill go." Stephanie said walking off to the changing rooms, trying to calm herself down. "It's Ok, just breath, breath." She muttered to herself.

"Torrie, can I have a word?" Kurt raced up to Torrie's, his heavy metal knight outfit clanging away.

"What do you want Kurt, I'm on the first scene."

"Ok about the sleepover, we haven't had a chance to talk since then but I just want to say I'm sorry and.."

"Hey, it's not me should be apologizing too, I tell Kurt that was a bad move listening to our conversation, you've totally blown it with Stephanie."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, now you're a pervert as well as a dork, not exactly datable material."

"Are you saying that the deal is off? That I got no chance with Stephanie."

"I tell you Kurt, no amount of nice clothing, cool quirks or great attitude is going to win you Stephanie now, it's over."

"But I just signed up for the wrestling team!"

"Hey maybe your be good at it." Torrie shrugged.

"Good? You know as well as I do, Ill be a joke! We had a deal, you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything, it's your fault, not mine."

Torrie walked away leaving Kurt standing on his own, angry and upset.

"What's the matter Kurt?" asked Shane coming up behind him.

"Nothing." Said Kurt putting his arms across his chest. "Just that the rest of my high school life is ruined!"

"Kurt, you take life too seriously, lighten up."

Kurt ignored Shane's comment and looked to see Chris Jericho smoking a fag in the corner.

"I can't believe Stephanie fancies Chris, she needs her head sorting out, especially after all the things he has done." Kurt said coldly. "See you later Shane, I'm going to get a drink, see if I can go through the play without making a fool of myself."

A minute later, Chris walked over to Shane and smiled.

"Hi mate, nervous?"

Shane looked at him weirdly. Chris had never come over to talk to him before, they had never been friends.

"Fine."

"You know, I couldn't help overhearing Kurt, is it true that your sister likes me, if I want to put it lightly." Chris smirked, puffing away.

Shane brushed away the smoke and stared back at Chris.

"My sister has better taste than scum like you!"

"Hey, no need to be testy, just asking, so what are you the messenger boy?" Chris laughed.

"Whatever Chris, you just make sure you don't mess this up, this is very important to Steph and she's counting on you."

"Ahh, ain't that sweet." Chris smiled.

"Five mins, people!" the teacher screamed.

"Well, guess this is it, good luck Shane, don't get you two lines mixed up!" Chris laughed as Shane looked on angrily.

Stephanie was busy applying the finishing touches on her mascara just as the teacher yelled five minutes to go. Oh my god, oh my god. She said to herself, she was so nervous, scared she would forget her lines as soon as she got on the stage.

Suddenly the door barged open and Hunter entered.

"Hunter! The play about to start, your suppose to be in the audience!"

"I know, but I slipped out, don't panic the teacher is exaggerating, people are still arriving."

"Oh Hunter, I'm so nervous, I wish you were up there, I mean at least you know your lines, Chris just brushes me off the whole time, I don't know what's going on inside his head."

"You got nothing to worry about Ok, as long as you do your part and he does his, your be fine, don't think about what bad can happen, think about what good will happen."

"That sounds like such good advice yet I'm too nervous to take it into account."

"Your do fine, I bet a million pounds on it."

"Thanks Hunter." Stephanie said giving him a quick hug. "I betta get going now and so should you."

"Hey Steph, how about after the play, I take you out for a celebration meal and not just the Burger Barn, somewhere posh."

"I'd like that sure…Ok I really have to go now, see you after the show."

Stephanie stood behind the curtain, waiting for her first que to come on, her heart beating fast, watching and listening for her moment to come on.

The line was said and Stephanie stepped, gracefully walking in her costume to the centre of the stage. She looked out at on the staring faces, her father and mother in the front row, grinning almost menacingly at her.

Then she noticed Hunter in the back row, smiling at her, he gave her a little thumbs up and she relaxed, going into her first line.

"Chris, wait!" Stephanie called. It was after the play and she raced after Chris in the car park.

"You did really well tonight, I mean you were great, you remember your lines and everything, well done." Said Stephanie a wide grin on her face as she talked to Chris.

"Yeah well, I just did what I had to do."

Stephanie continued to stare at Chris and there was an awkward silence between them.

"You were great too." Said Chris, wondering when she was going to leave.

"Thanks, I was really nervous, but once I got on stage it was Ok."

Another awkward silence as Chris tapped his toe impatiently.

"Well I have to go." Said Chris breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too, I have to meet Hunter, see you after Christmas right?"

"Yeah sure."

Stephanie gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek, which caught Chris by surprise.

"Ok bye." He said, giving her a false smile.

"Bye."

Stephanie skipped off and Chris walked over to his car, turning the keys in door.

"Hello babe." He said as Trish came over.

"What was that about with Stephanie, she was all over you, anything I should know about?" Trish joked.

"Would you believe it, but little Miss rich bitch has a crush on me." Chris laughed.

"Sweet…Not." Trish said angrily.

"Oh don't worry, you got nothing to worry about, in fact we can use this to have a little fun of our own." Chris said seductively.

"A little fun of our own eh? I think I see what you're getting at."

Chris and Trish climbed into the car and stared as Hunter and Stephanie came out of the building arms around each other.

"I think Stephanie has just become our latest chew toy." Laughed Trish as they sped out of the car park. "Lets just see how much she really adores you." Added Trish.

"We are… evil." Laughed Chris.

"Indeed." Added Trish.

**_End of Term Two._**

****

**_Look out for._**

****

****

**_WWE High: Term Three _**__

****

**_Coming soon!_**


	11. WWE High11

**WWE High**

**Term Three**

**Chapter One.**

****

            Matt walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The Christmas holidays were over, unfortunately and it was back to school. In a way he was pleased, Christmas had been a nightmare for Matt, Jeff had been playing tricks on him all the time, pouring water into his Playstation, burning the turkey and blaming it on him, at least at school he could have some lessons without him, messing things up.

Matt grimaced as he saw Jeff already at the table, munching at his cereal.

"Matt." Jeff said coldly.

"Jeff." Matt replied, sitting down at the table. "Pass the Oaties please." 

Jeff ignored Matt and continued munching happily.

"Fine, Ill get them myself." 

Matt poured the Oaties into the bowl, he noticed the empty carton of milk on the table and went to the fridge to get some more.

"Hey, where's all the milk gone!" Matt shouted, looking at Jeff.

"Oh sorry, did I use the last of the milk?" Jeff smiled, knowing full well he had.

"You think you're so smart, but your not, Ill get you back." Sneered Matt, he grabbed his school bag and headed for the door. Going to school was better then sitting with a smug Jeff.

Jeff didn't reply, he just munched happily on his Oaties. This term is going to be great, thought Jeff.

"Oh my God, tell me you didn't!" screamed Stacey excitedly.

"I sure did." Laughed Stephanie, as she pulled up in her brand new Corvette outside the school as Torrie and Stacey ran over.

"Oh my God, a brand new silver Corvette, you are so lucky!"

"Well it's my last year of high school, Daddy had buy me something special this Christmas."

"You should see the necklace my Dad got me, a ¼ diamond, look how it sparkles in the sun." smiled Stacey showing Stephanie in the ring.

"Well it's back to school now, you know next Christmas, we won't even be here, it's kinda scary thinking about it."

"I know, can you believe we've only got two terms till graduation, and more importantly, the senior prom!" screamed Torrie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The three girls screamed happily at the mention of the senior prom, joining together in a big hug.

"I have just got the perfect dress laid out, Daddy gave me his credit card and said I could have anything for the prom I wanted." Smiled Stephanie.

"I tell Steph you are such a shoe-in for queen, your have to look extra special." 

"And, of course the big question, who is going to be king!" Stacey added.

"Speak of the devil, he comes Hunter." Laughed Torrie.

Stephanie looked over as Hunter gave her a lingering peck on the cheek.

"So how was your Christmas Hunter?" asked Stacey.

"Oh just perfect." Said Hunter, looking to Stephanie's eyes.

"Oh I can see it now, King and Queen, it's so beautiful." Said a tearful Torrie.

"Stop blabbering girl, your mess up your mascara." Said Stephanie forcefully. "Now if you excuse me, me and Hunter, got places to go, people to see."

"Sure, see you at break Steph, bye bye Hunter, have a nice time." grinned Stacey.

Hunter put his arm round Stephanie's waist as they walked off together into the school building.

"They make such a nice couple don't you think?"

"Of course girl, I tell you they are the couple of the school, nothing can come between them."

"Yeah, shame Hunter will be off at some college and Stephanie will be living in her palace some place in the country." Torrie said wistfully.

"Don't say that! Now come on, we can't stand here all day, I brought this dress yesterday, I want to show it off." Said Stacey, grabbing Torrie's arm just as the bell went for the start of school.

"I can't wait to get back at Jeff." Said Matt angrily, remembering the breakfast incident this morning. "You know, he caused me hell this Christmas, the things he did, I tell he went too far!"

"Oh Matt, can't you just make up, I mean he is your brother, you can't stay fighting for ever." Said Trish consoling Matt.

"Yeah, this has gone on long enough." Said Lita.

"It's his fault, I said I was sorry about the police thing but he won't forgive me, this Christmas right, I got a brand new Playstation2, top of the range, Boxing Day, he pours water into it and now it's broken, Dad won't buy me a new one and it costs over $200!"

"Don't let him get it you, that's what he wants."

"And then even before that, I had to eat Christmas dinner in my room, because he messed up the turkey and blamed it on me, I was grounded for the rest of the holidays, I not going to let him play anymore tricks on me anymore!"

"Hello guys and gals." Laughed Chris, jumping on Matt's back, "How was everyone's holiday?"

"Great." Said Matt sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm was fucking brilliant, I stole a TV set from a store and then sold it some sucker, I'm loaded man!"

"Hey cool, what you going to spend the money on?" asked Trish.

"Well you of course babe, who else?" laughed Chris, trying to slip a hand down Trish's blouse. "Hey, how about we go to the woods behind the football field and skip 1st period?" asked Chris seductively.

"Chris, we got bigger problems." Said Lita. "Matt and Jeff are still arguing."

"Fucking hell, haven't you two got better things to do with your time, I mean we'll suppose to be a team, raising havoc on this school and sworn enemies of the "heroic" football team and of course, our personal favourites, the three rich bimbos who only have ½ a brain to share between them, don't you realise that we only have two terms left to leave a mark on this school, think about it, the worst we have done is set fire to chemistry lab and it wasn't as if there were any victims? I tell you, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves, it's us against the school."

"Ok Mr President, enough of the speeches." Matt said coldly. "What kind of thing do you want to do?"

"Well as I said, I'm loaded, I've got cash, we just gotta think of how we are going to use it."

"I know. We could put chlorine in the swimming pool." Exclaimed Matt.

"The swimming pool already has chlorine in it, you dofus!" said Trish.

"Know, I mean more chlorine than usual, their eyes will sting like crazy!"

As Matt, Lita and Trish discussed the amateur idea of putting more chlorine in the swimming pool, Chris looked over at Stephanie and Hunter who walked down the corridor hand in hand.

He smirked to himself, he had plenty of plans for Stephanie, that's for sure, breaking up the No.1 couple at WWE High, now that would be his proudest achievement.

"Chris! Chris!" Matt shouted.

"Err, yeah what?" said Chris turning his glance away from Stephanie.

"So what do you think of our chlorine idea?"

"Umm, it's a bit basic, I think I've got a better idea." Chris smiled as the group eagerly gathered round.

Kurt look at his schedule with his best friend Shane McMahon

"I can't believe I signed up for the wrestling team, I've had to quit chess club because of this, if Harvard knows that I quit the chess club for wrestling…" Kurt said in a worried tone.

"If you didn't want to do it, why did you sign up for wrestling in the first place?"

"Cause Torrie said that it would impress Stephanie but then after the sleepover, she just bailed on me and now I'm left with wrestling practice three times a week, it's barbaric!"

"Yeah, I guess you just have to deal with it."

"What do I know about wrestling?"

"Nothing."

"It's a stupid sport anyway…" Kurt muttered.

"Eh, excuse me, my father owns the biggest wrestling company in the world and he's been the champion before, maybe you could come round and he'll give you a few tips."

"But this is mat wrestling, this is real, not some sports entertainment…"

"It's better then nothing." Added Shane. "You need all the help you can get."

"Yeah your right, man why did I listen to her!"

Kurt looked across at the lockers in front of him and saw Edge and Christian chatting about some "awesome chick." And smiled to himself. "Hey Shane, it could be worse, I could be a cheerleader!" Kurt laughed referring to Christian.

Kurt opened up his locker to get his science books but it was suddenly slammed shut, Kurt quickly turned around to see himself face to face with Christian and Edge.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation, what's so wrong about being a cheerleader?" Christian said coldly.

"You know, you shouldn't but in to other people's conversations." Noted Kurt.

"Shut up dork." Said Edge.

"You know we are going to have plenty of laughs when we see you competing against this guy." Jeered Christian.

"Err, what guy?" asked Kurt nervously.

"This guy." 

Edge and Christian let go off Kurt and stepped back to reveal a huge guy who towered over Kurt.

"Hi, I'm…Kurt…Angle." Kurt stammered, looking up.

"This is Brock Lesnar, School Wrestling Champion, All City Champion and Junior State Champion." Laughed Edge.

"Nice to meet you." Stammered Kurt, holding out his hand for Brock to shake, but instead Brock grabbed Kurt's neck and pushed him up against the locker-door.

"I'll be seeing you at tonight's practice." Brock said menacingly. Kurt nodded, his face full of fear. Brock finally let him go and walked on.

"Still think being a cheerleader's worse?" laughed Christian as he gave Edge a high five before skateboarding along the corridor to his first class.

Kurt looked at his friend Shane, who was laughing quietly to himself.

"Hey, what do you think your laughing at? You could have helped me out there."

"Man, have fun facing Brock tonight, I better say goodbye now, since I'm not going to see for the next month once Brock is finished with you."

"I can't believe my own best friend doesn't have faith in me, I'm not scared of Brock and I'm going to beat him tonight."

"Kurt, I think it's time you went to Biology."

"I will, I will beat him you know."

"Whatever Kurt." Laughed Shane.

Stephanie, Hunter, Torrie and Rob sat together in a booth at Burger Barn after school. Hunter had his arm round Stephanie as they shared a strawberry milkshake.

"So Steph, what do you want to do for senior cut day, next week?"

"I don't know, I think we should all do something as a group together, you know with Stacey, Edge and Christian as well."

"Let's got to the beach for the day, we can have like a beach party." Suggested Torrie excitedly.

"Yeah alright, what do you think Steph?" 

"Sounds fun."

"Well, it does sound fun but unfortunately I'm going to off to New York next week, remember my NFL Trials?" said Rob.

"Oh yes, how could we forget your precious trials, I mean these days it's all you talk about!" laughed Hunter.

"Hey, your just jealous that you didn't get picked, aren't you suppose to be the captain?" smirked Rob.

"There's still time, Mr Galliano will be at the game this Friday, he could pick me yet."

"In your dreams Hunter." Laughed Rob.

"Hunter, can I have some money for the jukebox?" asked Stephanie.

"You! What money, you've got more money than me." Exclaimed Hunter.

"Well, it's always the boyfriend's job to supply the money and I thought you would like to treat me." Said Stephanie, putting on her best baby face.

"Fine, here you go." Said Hunter, giving her a few dollars as she left the booth.

"You know, I'm going to be broke by the end of the year."

"That's what you get from being boyfriend of a billionaire daughter." Said Rob.

"Well, she's saving up all her money to spend on the prom, maybe you should be thinking about the prom too Hunter?" suggested Torrie.

"What is it with girls and the prom!" laughed Hunter. "Your obsessed!"

Torrie looked at Hunter angrily and mockingly threw a few chips at him.

"Oooo, bad move Hunter, first lesson-never insult the prom." Laughed Rob as Hunter shielded himself from a barrage of chips by Torrie.

Chris watched Stephanie from his table, where he was sitting with Matt and Trish.

"I'm just going to go over to the jukebox." Chris said giving Trish a kiss on the neck.

"Oh I'm sure this has nothing to do with Stephanie just going there." Said Trish.

"Do you want to break up Hunter and Stephanie?" asked Chris.

"Of course." 

"Then watch the master at work." Boasted Chris as he walked to the jukebox.

"Hello Stephanie." Chris said as he approached her.

"Hi Chris, what are you doing here?" said Stephanie, looking over to see if Hunter was watching.

"Just picking a song." Chris said innocently. "So…did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was great and expensive."

"Expensive?"

"For my dad."

Chris fake laughed at Stephanie's joke, gently touching her arm. "So what you doing for senior cut day?"

"We'll all going down to the beach, having a party, you know."

"Right. Maybe Ill be there too." Chris said coolly.

"Ok." 

Chris looked over at Hunter who was busy talking with Torrie and then gently leant forward and whispered quietly in Stephanie's ear. 

"_I bet your look so sexy on that beach –lick able." _

"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed quietly, as Chris let his tongue linger on her ear.

Chris smiled at Stephanie as he placed some money in a machine and a new song blasted out of the jukebox.

"See you around." Chris laughed as he walked back to the table.

"Hunter, I don't think we should go to the beach on cut-day, why don't we do something else? I mean it's not the warmest of weather." Stephanie said sitting back down next to Hunter.

"Don't be stupid Steph, you love the beach, it's going to be a brilliant day, and you know why?" asked Hunter.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to be spending it with the prettiest girl in school."

Hunter kissed Stephanie and she glanced over at Chris's table. Stop it Stephanie, stop looking at Chris. She said to herself, Oh God, I hope he doesn't come see me at the beach, Stephanie hoped, especially with Hunter there.

Kurt stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, he had just changed into his wrestling gear and was hiding in the boys bathroom. 

"Come on Kurt, you can do this, he's big and strong but you have Integrity, Intensity and Intelligence, wow I should call them my three I's." laughed Kurt.

"Anyway, come on Kurt, you are not a dork, you a cool warrior, who's going to destroy Brock Lesnar, it will be like David and Goliath."

Suddenly Kurt heard footsteps coming towards the boy bathroom. Oh No, I can't be seen like this! Kurt froze, wondering what to do.

He looked over at the toilets and ran inside, climbing onto the seat, so the person couldn't see his feet.

"Kurt Angle, Where are you!" 

The door was bashed open by wrestling champion Brock Lesnar as he stormed into the bathroom.

"I know your in here somewhere, you can't hide forever!" shouted Brock.

Kurt trembled, hoping to god he would just go away, but Brock had other plans.

Brock kicked down the first toilets, dismayed to see it empty. Kurt was in the last one as Brock continued to bash down the doors.

There was no escape.

He was dead.

Brock stood in front of the last door, a wicked smile on his face, knowing Kurt was inside. He bashed the door down extra hard and smiled menacingly when he saw Kurt.

"Someone's in here!" Kurt screamed as Brock walked forward, he grabbed Kurt by the neck and pulled him up chucking him over his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm only young, I'm class president, I can give you money, I have connections!" Kurt protested.

But Brock wasn't listening as he carried Kurt into the gym for wrestling practice.

He wasn't getting away from it that easily.

Matt arrived at Chris's house, with the stuff he asked for the practical joke.

"Did you get the stuff?" asked Chris, as Matt entered his bedroom.

"Yeah, but you own me big time, I think one bit me on the way over." Moaned Matt.

Chris open by the boxes and smiled when he saw several jars filled with different types of spiders.

"Why did you want spiders anyway?" asked Matt.

"Your see, did you bring extra-hard super glue as well?"

"Yep, I got from a DIY store, you can't get it harder anywhere else."

"Good, now we need to get this stuff ready in time for the football match on Friday."

"Why? What are we going to do to the football team?"

"Let's just say, they are going to get the shock of there life during the match!" laughed Chris. "Now lets' get to work."

**In the Next Chapter.**

****

The practical joke has devastating effects and Chris pursues Stephanie on Senior cut day.

****

****


	12. WWE High12

**WWE High**

**Term Three**

**Chapter Two.**

****

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring," Torrie anxiously held the phone to her ear as the number dialled, she had been calling all night for details on Rob's accident but no-one had answered. Until now.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is it you Rob?"

"No, it's his dad."

"Oh, well how is he?"

"There going to keep him in the hospital for a while, the doctors say he has broken his leg."

"Oh my God." Said a shocked Torrie.

After a few more pleasantries and 'get well' messages, Torrie hung up the phone.

"He's in the hospital with a broken leg, I can't believe it." Torrie cried.

"It's Ok, he'll be back before you know it." Said Stacey trying to comfort Torrie.

"You don't get it, it was the match before he left for trails, he can't go now, can he? Not with being stuck in hospital."

"He's a brilliant quarterback, once he's fit again he'll be recalled to trials."

"No, he said they only go round to high schools, their be looking for new talent by the time he's playing football again and it wasn't even his fault, I mean who the hell would stick superglue in the helmets and put spiders, really big ones in their boots."

"You have to admit though, it was pretty funny seeing the team running around trying to get their helmets off and at the same time, trying to shake their boots off!" laughed Stacey.

"Oh yeah, real funny, especially when someone tackles you from behind, knocking you to the floor and breaking your leg." Said Torrie remembering how Rob had become injured.

"I think I have an idea who did it anyway." Stacey said quietly.

"Who?"

"Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy were laughing their heads off at the sight."

"They are sick in the head, those two, ever since freshman year they wanted to cause trouble, they should go to some kind of mental jail!"

"Ok Torrie, I think your getting a bit carried away, Rob's in good hands and next week is Senior Cut day, if a beach party can't cheer you up nothing can."

"I suppose it's no use, just sitting here worrying about Rob…"

"Exactly, you know you better hope his leg gets fixed soon."

"Why?"

"Cause you could be without a date for the senior prom." Stacey said in a serious tone.

"No date for the senior prom! My worst nightmare!" Torrie screamed, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Oh Torrie, don't cry…" Stacey laughed as she grabbed a handful of tissues for Torrie.

"Life is sweet!" Matt laughed as he sat in the park with Lita, Trish and Chris, smoking and drinking beers.

" 'Life is sweet'? You almost sound like that bimbo Edge." Laughed Chris.

"Urghh, I dread the thought." Said Matt, thinking aloud. "But whatever life is it got a whole better when we heard the news Rob had a broken leg." Laughed Matt.

"Shame it couldn't be Hunter." Said Trish.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that, but Hunter and Stephanie will be broken up by senior prom anyway." Said Chris.

"So what are you going to do next?" asked Lita.

"Well, senior cut day is coming up and I heard it straight from Stephanie's mouth that they're all going down the beach, for a party."

"Do we have to spend cut day at the beach, it's so sickenly cute."

"Yeah, can't we hang out, smoking and drinking, maybe shoplift a few things." Said Matt.

"That's what we do every day!" said Chris. "Anyway, I think we should follow up on our little football joke, cause some havoc on the beach."

"You are just full of ideas, aren't you Chris." Said Lita sarcastically.

"Yes I am actually and I'm going to beach on cut day, with or without you lot."

"Alright we'll come, don't panic, I suppose I could work on my tan."

"Tan! Now you sound like Torrie!" laughed Trish. "Your as pale as a sheep."

Lita put her finger jokingly up at Trish and then turned to Chris.

"Will Jeff be coming?"

"Hah, why does he need to come anyway, he didn't bother to turn up today." Muttered Matt.

"Look Matt, you may not like Jeff but we do and just because you two are fighting, doesn't mean you can banish him from the group." Said Trish forcefully, stubbing her cigarette butt in the grass.

"Yeah Trish is right, we will not be forced to chose between you, Jeff is coming." Said Chris.

"Fine." Matt said, angrily throwing his cigarette into the grass.

"Hey! You set the grass alight." Yelped Lita, jumping up off the grass.

"Oh, who cares." Laughed Chris, getting up. "Come on, let's go."

"We'll leave the fire-fighters to sort that out, it is there job." commented Trish.

The group left the field as the fire blazed across the grass.

**At the beach on Senior Cut Day….**

The gang had arrived at the beach, they had all heard about Rob's accident and knew about his broken leg. They were even more determined to have a brill time in order to keep Torrie's mind off it.

"Awesome!" cheered Edge as he looked over the beach.

"What?" asked Christian.

"The tide is out dude, the sun is out and we are spending the whole day with babes like Stephanie, Torrie and Stacey." 

"It's the stuff dreams are made off! Said Christian putting his hand on Edge's shoulder and looking out to the ocean.

"Hey, keep your hands off my girl!" joked Hunter as he joined the two brothers. "You got the beachball and surfboards?"

"Yep and we got the girls carrying the food." Laughed Edge.

"Guys!" called Stephanie. "Can you please help us carry YOUR bags!"

"Er, sorry hands full." Said Christian holding up the very light beachball.

"Do you want your food or not?" said Stephanie threatening. "I'm not use to being bossed around and I'm not going to start now."

"You tell him girl!" cheered Stacey.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." Said Hunter lightly, helping Stephanie with the bags.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to today, you and me spending a day at the beach together." Smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah me too." Hunter said, smiling back.

Torrie and Stacey set up base whilst Edge and Christian played around with the beach ball. They put the bags down and placed their towels on the sand.

"I can't believe it is so hot, isn't it suppose to be winter?" wondered Stacey.

"Well, that's down to global-warming, they say the ice-caps are melting in Antarctica." Said Hunter.

"Antarctica? Isn't that a planet near Mars? Steph, what the hell is your boyfriend talking about?" said a confused Torrie.

"Nevermind Torrie." Laughed Stephanie as she hugged Hunter.

"Oh my God, Christian look over there!" Edge said quietly.

"Edge, you just dropped the beachball, we were on a role there!" exclaimed Christian.

"Look at Torrie and Stacey, they have just stripped down to their bikini's!"

"Wow, Rob doesn't know what he's missing.".

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give…"

"You know Rob isn't here, maybe this could be my chance to spend some time with Torrie outside of school."

"Are you crazy! Rob would kill you." Said Edge. "And he's a friend, it's not his fault he's cooped up in hospital."

"I know, I know, but she look's so hot!" said Christian.

"That's life, bruv, it's cruel I know but…"

"But I'm here to have a good time and if Torrie is included in that good time, then I guess that's just fate."

"Christian, didn't you hear a word I just said, stay away from Torrie, got it?"

"Why do you want me to stay away from Torrie so much? Scared she might actually be attracted to me?"

"Give me a break." Said Edge turning away and walking back towards camp.

"Jealous, jealous." Whispered Christian happily.

"Hunter, how about we go down to the arcades, you said we would." Asked Stephanie.

"But Steph, we just got here, I want to relax first, sunbathe a little."

"Oh Ok." Said Stephanie lying down next to Hunter. "I like relaxing." She smiled, putting her head on his chest.

"Hey Hunter, do you want to go play a little soccer?" asked Edge.

"Yeah alright, come on then." Hunter said jumping up and catching the beach ball.

"But Hunter what about the arcades?" asked Stephanie pleadingly.

"Oh here you go." Said Hunter, giving Stephanie some money. 

"But I thought you wanted to come too?"

"I think I going to play beach ball first." 

Before Stephanie could answer back, Hunter ran down to the beach with Edge and Christian to play a game of soccer.

Stephanie stared at the money Hunter had given her to go down to the arcades, she wasn't use to coming second-best and she was definitely not use to being abandoned.

"Fine, I will go on my own, Hunter!" she said angrily to herself, before storming along the beach towards the arcades.

"Chris, I got these water balloons especially, I wonder if any of the dorks are turning up today, they would be a perfect target." Smirked Matt.

"What was the point of bringing water-balloons to the beach, if you want to get someone wet we can just throw them in the ocean." Said Trish.

"Well, maybe we could throw them on sunbathers like Torrie and Stacey for instant." Said Matt pointing to the two bikini-clad figures at the end of the beach.

"So they have arrived then." Smiled Chris. He saw Torrie and Stacey, he then saw Edge, Christian playing soccer. Where was our dear Stephanie?

He then suddenly saw her, she were tight little hot pants and a loose t-shirt, designer labels of course, even the skimpiest of outfits had to cost more than all his clothes put together, she looked sexy in a innocent kind of way, he wasn't even sure what that meant, but he was interested. She had an angry expression on her face and was walking rather quickly, almost as if she was on some type of mission.

"Hey Chris, it seems our precious princess is all on her own." Laughed Trish.

"Yeah, I see her."

"So…?" asked Jeff.

"So what?"

"I don't see any sign of Hunter, perfect timing to continue your little plan."

"Ok, Ok, I'll go when I'm ready, Trish do you want to come?"

"Chris, I am Stephanie's sworn enemy ever since…junior high, I mean we know she's got the hots for you and she trusts you a little bit ever since the play, for this to work you have to go on your own."

"I still don't understand, how are you going to break Hunter and Stephanie up?" asked Lita.

"I'm not completely sure yet, I'm looking for a bit of inspiration." Said Chris quietly, unable to keep his eyes off Stephanie as she walked along the beach.

"Isn't that Chris going up to Stephanie near the arcades?" asked Stacey, peering from underneath her hand.

"Yeah it look's like it, I wonder why?"

"I don't just that slimeball one bit, hope Stephanie knows what she's doing."

"Where are the guys then?"

"There playing soccer down by the sea."

"Oh." Torrie sat back down, looking up at the sky. Stacey could sense something was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…No…maybe not…I'm just worried about Rob, it must be horrible for him, his dream of going to the trials over and he'll been in the hospital for ages."

"Torrie, stop worrying, your be able to visit him tomorrow after school anyway and he want be in the hospital that long, he'll just been in a wheelchair for a few weeks."

"A wheelchair! It just get's worse, how can I walk around with a boyfriend who's in a wheelchair!"

"Hello Torrie." Christian smiled, sitting down beside her.

"Have you stopped playing soccer now?"

"Yeah, but Hunter and Edge have gone surfing, I can't surf to save my life, so I thought I'd spend some time with you two."

"Thanks." Said Stacey. "Maybe you can cheer Torrie up."

"Why wants wrong?"

"She's worried about Rob."

"Stacey! I can speak for myself, I'm not worried Okay!"

"Torrie, it's senior cut day, it's our last cut day, Rob would want you to be enjoying yourself."

Torrie's face broke out into a smile and her whole face brightened up.

"Your right Christian, Rob wouldn't want me to moping around because of him, he would probably be flattered that I care so much but he definitely wouldn't want me to ruin my day over it, thanks Christian that was great advice, Stacey why didn't you say that?"

"Oh sorry." Stacey said sarcastically. "Excuse me but I'm going to get a soda."

Stacey climbed up and headed to the soda stand.

Christian looked back at Torrie and gasped.

"Hey Torrie, your burning up, your turning red!"

"What! Am I getting sunburnt? Oh my God, Oh my God, where's my sunscreen? What if I peel! Get me under the shade now!" Torrie panicked, searching in her bag for the sunscreen.

"Torrie, Torrie, don't worry, you can use mine, it's just the right factor, it's how I got my lovely tan." Boasted Christian puffing out his chest.

Torrie squeezed into her palm and rubbed it in to the exposed areas.

"Do you want me to do your back?" asked Christian.

"I don't think my back's burnt, I've been lying on my front."

"Yeah but you might want to turn around later, I bet your prom dress would look stunning if you had a tanned back to go with it."

"Wow, your so clever, my dress is backless, though I don't know if Ill go be going to prom now that Rob's going to be a wheelchair." Torrie said sadly.

"Oh what a shame." Said Christian, smiling to himself. Maybe Rob won't be a problem at all.

"I don't believe it, Christian is rubbing Torrie's back with sun lotion." Exclaimed Edge, looking up the beach.

"Yeah, Rob isn't going to be happy when he's about this, Christian is on thin ice!" Hunter said.

"It's not that, I just can't believe Torrie is letting him!"

"Do I sense a note of jealously? said Hunter in an intrigued tone.

"No, jealous of Christian, get real, that's what he wants me to be, he wants me to be jealous, well I don't care, cause Torrie is not interested in him and that's final." Said Edge turning his back on the sight of Christian and Torrie.

"Torrie, seems to be enjoying it." Laughed Hunter.

"What!" edge said turning back round.

"I thought you said you didn't care."

"I don't, now come on, there's a big tidal wave coming." Said Edge, running back into the water.

"Finally!" Matt cheered, impressed with his work as he looked at the blown-up lilo

"Well that took you like…erm…forever." Sneered Lita.

"You said you wanted to go into the ocean on a lilo, and I got you one as well as spending my time pumping it up for you, do I get a little thanks?" asked Matt annoyed.

"I suppose so." Said Lita giving him a quick kiss.

"Is their anymore where that came from?" asked Matt.

"Maybe…if you go get me a drink from the stand." Said Lita cheekily,

Matt grudgingly went to the drink stand whilst Lita lay back down on the sand and closed her eyes.

Jeff watched Matt walk off and he laughed quietly to himself, hiding behind the sand dunes, he slowly got to his feet and tiptoed down to the lilo so Lita wouldn't notice.

Kneeling down by the lilo, he quickly pulled the valve open, the air whizzed out and the lilo slowly deflated.

"Sorry Matt." Grinned Jeff sarcastically as he ran back to his camp in the sand dunes.

Stephanie angrily put another quarter into the machine, she was still annoyed that Hunter decided a game of soccer was more important than her. This was suppose to there day and they had hardly spent anytime together.

The screen flashed the words 'GAME OVER' once again and Stephanie sat back down on her stool, sipping her Coke.

"Need any help?" a voice asked.

Stephanie turned around to see Chris smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Stephanie said gruffly. "Come to lick my neck again, she by the way was so disgusting, if you thought that was sexy for one moment, then your crazy."

"I bet you liked it really." Smirked Chris.

"Err…No."

"So where's Hunter?" Chris asked, knowing full well what had happened.

"He's playing soccer with Edge and Christian." 

"Do you mind?"

"I'm fine, I'm on level six of 'Mars Attacks', I'm having fun." Stephanie said, though not very convincingly.

"Level Six! That's pathetic, I tell you, I am the champion of 'Mars Attacks', when I was younger I use to spend hours at the arcades playing it, I got the highest score, in fact I think I'm still the champion."

Stephanie stood up and went to the machine, she was very competitive and always liked a good challenge.

"Well, come on then hotshot, show us what you got."

"Awww, interested in me now then?"

"Well you boast about being the best, let's see if you're not all mouth for once." Laughed Stephanie.

"Fine, Level Six, easy-peasy." Boasted Chris as he placed his money in the machine.

Edge had finished surfing and decided to go see Torrie and Stacey, Christian had walked off somewhere, and so this was perfect timing to impress Torrie. I mean, he was so much cooler than Christian.

"Hi Torrie, did you see me surf? Some of those waves were gig enormous man!" cheered Edge.

"Sorry I've been busy sunbathing."

"Yeah, I can see that, you've got the best tan on the beach." Said Edge, winking at Torrie.

"Edge did you come here for a reason?" asked Torrie coldly.

Wow, this is harder than I thought, thought Edge, had he lost his charm? No way dude, I'm a babe magnet!

"Well, I thought you would like to go swimming? I here the salt is good for your skin."

"Yeah but it totally ruins my hair! You off all people should know that."

Edge just stood still, not sure what to say, this attempt to charm Torrie was not going well.

Suddenly Christian ran over.

"Hey, dude." Said Christian giving a quick wave to Edge before sitting down next to Torrie.

"Hey Torrie."

"Hi Christian, hey Christian, isn't salt water bad for your hair?" asked Torrie, trying to prove a point to Edge.

"Man, you don't want to get salt in your hair, it takes loads of conditioner to get it out and even then there's tangles, plus you don't know what else is in that water."

"Exactly." Smiled Torrie.

"Oooo, sorry." Muttered Edge. How come Christian became a hair expert all of a sudden?

"Torrie, the reason I came over, is because there having a disco party down the beach and I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"You know what sure…Stacey looks like she's fallen asleep, a disco sounds like fun." Torrie got up and held Christian's hand as they walked down the beach together.

Christian turned his head quickly and bobbed out his tongue to Edge. Who says he couldn't get a girl like Torrie.

"He's got some nerve, I mean I spent ages pumping up that lilo for Lita and he just unplugs the valve, you know Lita was in such a good mood when I finished, I was going to score but now thanks to Jeff, I'm playing catch with you." Moaned Matt to Trish.

"You don't know he did it."

"Oh yeah, whatever Trish, who else would be vindictive enough to do it."

"Yeah, whether he did it or not, he sure makes good sandcastles." Said Trish looking over at Jeff making a sandcastle.

"Sandcastles! What a baby, hasn't he got anything else better to do."

"Well, because of you he has distance himself from the group."

"Not my problem, now can we have one conversation where Jeff isn't mentioned?."

Trish went quiet and threw Matt the ball, he caught it and looked over at Jeff's sandcastle, smirking to himself.

"Oh Matt don't, he's spent ages on that." Pleaded Trish.

"Yeah, just like I spent ages pumping that lilo."

With that Matt threw the ball hard, towards the sandcastle, he landed right on the top of the tower and the whole thing collapsed.

Jeff looked over the Matt angrily.

"Oh yeah, real mature Matt."

"Yeah, well that's for the lilo." Matt shouted, pleased with himself for getting revenge on Jeff.

"Stacey, do you know where Stephanie went?" asked Hunter, looking up and down the beach. He hadn't seen her for a while and he was getting worried.

"I'm not sure, I think we he went to the arcades with Chris."

"Chris Jericho!" Hunter asked angrily.

"Yeah."

"Well, why the hell would she go with him? I tell you if he's trying to make a move on her he's got another thing coming!"

"Look I don't know, Ok, maybe if you spent a little more time with her, she wouldn't go off with someone else." Said Stacey annoyed with Hunter's outburst.

Hunter ignored Stacey's comment and stormed up the beach towards the arcades.

"Wow Level Ten, you weren't lying when you said you were good." Cheered Stephanie looking at the screen.

"Yep, two more levels and I will have beaten my record."

"Well, come on, I've used so many quarters on this game, you better beat Doctor Zorg!" laughed Stephanie.

Chris turned his attentions back to the game as the new level came up.

"Stephanie!" called Hunter as he walked over to them.

"Hi, Hunter, Chris has just got onto Level Ten!"

"I don't give a damn what level he's on." Hunter said angrily, he grabbed the joystick from Chris hands and the words GAME OVER flashed across the screen.

"Hey, what's your problem man!" said Chris pushing Hunter backwards.

"My problem is you jackass, if touch my girlfriend or even look at her again, then it will be more than your stupid game hero that will be dead, come on Stephanie let's go." Hunter threatened, he grabbed Stephanie's hand and forced her out of the arcade room.

"You tried that last time Hunter, remember the bike 'accident' and I'm still here!" shouted Chris.

"What was that all about Hunter?" asked Stephanie as they walked back along the promenade. "I was having a nice time with Chris after you abandoned me! And then you come storming in, ruining our game and making a complete asshole of yourself."

"I don't want you spending time with Chris, he's bad news and he's only after one thing, you're my girlfriend, not his."

"You can't tell me who I can spend with and who I can't, you don't control me!"

"Look Stephanie, just trust me Ok, he's trouble."

"What did he mean anyway, when he said 'You tried that last time Hunter, remember the 'bike accident'?"

"Steph, you shouldn't trust a word he says, it's a load of rubbish."

Stephanie went silent, she walked back onto the beach with Hunter, but she was still confused about Chris words. Had Hunter tried to kill Chris before?

But when Chris had his motorcycle crash, that was Chris fault, he shouldn't have been going so fast. Or was it? Stephanie thought, someone did say his brakes had been cut.

No Stephanie, your being ridiculous, Hunter's right. Chris is talking a load of rubbish.

It was near the end of the day and the gang were enjoying their last hour of Senior Cut day. Chris was back on the beach sitting with Trish and Jeff. Matt and Lita were in the sea, swimming and jumping the waves.

"Sounds like Hunter was pretty mad seeing you and Stephanie at the arcades." Said Trish.

"Yeah, Stephanie is beginning to mistrust him already, this is easily than I thought."

"Well Valentines Day is coming up, he'll probably make it up to her then." Noted Trish.

"Yeah, well, we still got plenty of time before the prom."

"Aren't you going to ruin Valentines Day for them?" asked Trish.

"No of course not, I'm going to spend the whole day, treating you." Chris said smiling at Trish.

"That's so disgustingly sweet." Laughed Trish.

"Yeah Chris, never thought you were the romantic type." Laughed Jeff.

"I have my moments." Said Chris looked at Trish.

As Chris and Trish made out in the sand, Jeff grimaced and decided to go for a walk. 

He noticed Matt and Lita in the sea and an idea popped into his head, he still hadn't got revenge for Matt running his sandcastle and time was running out.

He walked towards the sea, Matt and Lita were fairly in and were too wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice Jeff wade in, jump a few waves and then dive underwater, swimming towards Matt and Lita.

"It's getting really dark, I think we should head in, the water is freezing." Said Lita.

"Yeah you're right, it has been a good cut-day though." Smiled Matt. "Apart from my stupid brother Jeff."

"Oh, here we go again." Moaned Lita.

"No, No, it's Ok, not even he can ruin the day entirely….what the hell!"

Suddenly Matt jumped up, it was so deep he couldn't touch the bottom, so he desperately treaded water, kicking aimlessly at something underneath him.

"It's pulling at my trucks!" Matt screamed. "It's a shark..a shark, it's got me!" Matt panicked. He tried to pull back at his trunks but he just fell deeper underwater.

Suddenly, the thing went away unfortunately with Matt's trunks, he tried to swim after it but it was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Lita.

"That son of a bitch, he took my trunks."

Matt and Lita looked in amazement as Jeff climbed out of the water, holding Matt's trunks. He proudly held them up high, laughing at Matt. Chris and Trish laughed at the sight and Lita was even smiling a bit.

"Come on Matt, we're going now." Called Jeff.

Matt went bright red as Chris, Trish and Jeff began to pack up their things and head back to the car.

"Lita, go and get my trunks and bring them back, I can't go onto the beach, I'm naked."

"Sorry Matt, don't have time, if we don't go now, your have to walk home." Lita said before swimming back to the shore.

"Lita wait!" Matt called, but she wasn't listening.

Matt treaded water in the sea, totally naked and embarrassed to head back to the beach. 

"What a great cut-day." Matt said sarcastically.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Jeff and finish this war once and for all.

"Home-time people." Edge said as he worked with Hunter and Stephanie, to pack away their things. "I tell you , this has been a long day, I'm wiped out." Said Edge.

"Yeah, now we just got the long journey home, crapped up in one car." Laughed Hunter.

"Yeah, Christian and Torrie will probably sit together on the back seat, I can't believe how well they have got on. Torrie needs her head sorting. It's madness." Edge moaned.

Hunter and Stephanie just laughed at Edge's obviously jealously and headed to the car.

"Hi bro." Called Christian, running up to Edge. "I tell this has been the best day ever and Torrie's a great dancer, although I have learnt a few moves since being on the cheerleading squad, you should join Edge cause your dancing sucks."

"I think Ill be fine." Said Edge gruffly. "Now are you coming to the car or not?"

"What about the girls?" asked Christian, turning around to see Torrie and Stacey walking up the beach.

"They're meet us at the car, we got all this stuff to carry, you know how long they take to walk." Said Edge.

Christian grudgingly picked up a bag and headed to the car with Edge.

"How long does it take! They must have got their stuff by now." Moaned Edge, he sat in the driver's seat, hands clenched at the wheel.

"Maybe they got lost!" laughed Hunter, knowing Torrie and Stacey were the smartest people on earth.

"Why don't I go look for them?" asked Christian eagerly. "I could help them with the bags."

"Fine. Whatever makes them hurry up, why did they bring so many bags anyway, it's so stupid."

Christian leapt out of the car and climbed up the sand dunes to the beach, as he neared the camp where they had been, he suddenly heard Torrie and Stacey's voices.

He would have gone over but then he realised they were talking about Edge and him.

"Edge was a bit weird today, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, don't know what his problem was." Said Torrie.

"It's so nice having a gay guy around, you know, someone you can talk to and know he's not thinking about you naked or something like that."

Gay? Did they think Edge was gay?

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I had a great time with Christian today, he's going to make a guy some day, very happy."

"Do you think he has a boyfriend?" asked Stacey curiously.

Holy Shit! Torrie and Stacey think I'm gay, Bloody hell, so that was why Torrie was so friendly with me.

Great, absolutely great.

Christian headed back to the car, he was crushed.

"So are they coming?" asked an annoyed Edge.

"What?"

"Are Torrie and Stacey coming?"

"Err, yeah, they're just chatting."

Christian slumped into the passenger seat and moments later, Torrie and Stacey arrived.

"Finally!" Edge said, starting the engine as they drove out of the beach car park.

Christian just sat gormlessly looking at the window. If Torrie and Stacey thought he was gay, then it was likely, the whole female members of the class thought he was gay.

My dating life is ruined, my life is ruined. Thought Christian.

"Thanks a lot Cut-day." Christian said sarcastically.

**In the Next Chapter.**

****

**Rob faces up to the effects of his injury and Kurt makes a name for himself.**


	13. WWE High13

**WWE High**

**Term Three**

**Chapter Three.**

****

Christian stood glumly in front of his locker, retrieving his books for his next class. His brother Edge came running up, opening his locker enthuastically.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Christian gruffly.

"I have the answer to our problems."

"What problems?"

"The football team."

"Oh, well I don't think that concerns me since I'm just a stupid cheerleader." Moaned Christian.

"Hey, what is the problem? You've been moping around ever since we got back from the beach."

"I think you'd be a little pissed off if all the girls thought you were gay."

Edge laughed much to Christian's annoyance, he didn't seem to realise that his brother was obviously upset.

"Man, I thought you already knew, I mean it doesn't mean that you are, but the fact that you voluntarily joined the cheerleading squad and haven't made obvious move on any of the girls, kinda get's people thinking."

"I was playing it slow, you know, friends first."

Edge laughed again.

"This is what I mean, "friends first' what a load of crap, dude."

"So do you think I'm gay?"

"No of course not, I just think it's funny." Edge smiled.

"It's not funny Ok, My whole dating life is ruined, girls will never think of me as more than a friend."

"Oh brov, stop worrying, you can make a fresh start in college and look at the good side, your get to be invited to all the girly sleepovers that they have and chat about guys, in fact, could you ask Torrie what she likes in man, with Rob gone it's a clear runway for Edge!"

"Shut up!" Christian said punching Edge's arm.

"Ok, Ok, Ill end it there, for the moment anyway, so back to the football team, guess who has just transferred to WWE High!" Edge said excitedly.

"Just tell me."

"Rocky Mavia!"

Rocky Mavia, was a star football player, for another high school and could take Rob's position on the football team whilst he was out injured.

"Whoopee Do!" Christian said sarcastically.

"Too right, it's Whoopee Do, he's the best player in the state, in fact, come over and meet him, he's a real cool guy."

"Why do I have to meet him? I got class in a few minutes."

"Oh like you've cared about Class before." Edge said before running along the corridor to find Rocky. Christian grudgingly followed.

"Rocky, this is a brother Christian." Said Edge introducing him to Rocky.

"Oh well, the gay cheerleader, I've heard a lot about you." said Rocky as he and Edge laughed together.

"I use to be on the football team, but I joined the squad to get closer to the girls, I tell you Stacey Kielber she is so flexible, she can jump straight into the splits!"

"Yeah, I guess all that time with the girls as turned you into one!" laughed Rocky.

Christian face went bright red as the bell rang through the corridor.

"Ok, well got my first class now, Ill see you at practice Edge. And Christian…Ill see you at the next pep rally!"

Rocky walked off as Christian angrily stared him down.

"I told you he was a cool guy, he should hang out with us sometime." Said Edge.

"Yeah, he's a real funny guy." Said Christian sarcastically.

He had only met Rocky Mavia for five minutes and already he hated him.

Kurt eagerly sat down next to Stephanie for Maths.

"Hi Steph, how ya been?" asked Kurt, trying to act cool.

"Fine thanks."

"Did you have a nice cut day?"

"It was Ok, what did you do?"

"Oh, I went to the museum, they had this new Bug exhibition, it's brilliant, you should go."

"Sounds great!" Stephanie said rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, plus the admission is Free now."

"No wonder." Stephanie muttered.

Stephanie turned away from Kurt, wanting to get on with her work, but Kurt kept bugging her.

"Do want to go watch me at wrestling practice tonight?" asked Kurt.

"Your on the wrestling team!" Stephanie said surprised. "I never thought you were the athletic sort."

"Nor did I, but the coach says I have real talent, I beat Brock last week."

"Get real Kurt, he's the champion."

"I'm serious, he was strong I admit, he had me the Full Nelson, but swung round, tripped him up and grabbed his ankle, the coach was well impressed, I'm calling the move, the deadly Anklelock!" boasted Kurt.

"I'd love to Kurt, I really would, but I'm going out with Hunter tonight." Thank God, Stephanie thought, her ideal night was definitely not watching Kurt Angle wrestle.

"Please, you like wrestling, your dad does own a wrestling company, maybe you could put in a good word for me."

"My father doesn't look a silly high school wrestlers."

"Please."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, maybe another time."

"Please, it will be fun." Kurt begged.

"Kurt No. Okay. No." Stephanie said firmly.

"Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle will you please stop talking right now, this is Mathematics and I certainly do not expect this type of rudeness from you two."

"Sorry Miss." Kurt said, eager to teacher's pet.

"May I remind you class that we the SAT's in just a few weeks, this tests will determine what type of University or College you will get into and could decide the rest of your life, so this is no time for chit-chat." The teacher bellowed.

Kurt realised that Stephanie wasn't going to say yes, not now after she had got in trouble. He would just have to try to persuade her later.

Rob was back at school, unfortunately he was in a wheelchair, everyone had been so nice to him but it didn't change the way he felt, his dreams of going to the trials were smashed, he lost the use of his leg until the summer, he didn't know why he was at school but he was and he just had to deal with it.

"Hi, I got you some lunch." Torrie said in her sweetest voice, she sat next to Rob on the lawn.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry." Rob said coldly.

"Did you hear the teacher in Maths, I forget the SATs were coming soon, it does make you think about the future, you know what University your going to go to and stuff."

"Yeah, I don't really care."

"Personally I'd love to go to UCLA, though I don't think I get in, but I want to go to Los Angeles, Hollywood, stardom, Stacey is going to come to, if we both can't be actress, then we want to be make-up artists, we'll quite good you know, our slogan could be 'Dare 2 be what U want 2 be' We could make even the ugliest person look beautiful…."

Rob rolled his eyes and Torrie whittled on about being a make-up artist and Los Angeles. Didn't she ever shut up?

His dream was to be an NFL superstar, but now that was gone. I guess he could try again in College, he could even get a football scholarship.

"Rob?" asked Torrie.

"Err, have you finished?" asked Rob.

"Yeah, you drifted off again, have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Of course."

"What then?"

"You were taking about your dream to be a make-up artist."

"That was 10mins ago!" Torrie said angrily.

"Oh." Rob said. He didn't really car, to be honest.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." Said Torrie quietly.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is your leg going to be healed by the prom, you see I already put a down- payment on the dress and the shoes and I was wondering if I would have to find another date, cause if your leg is not healed then obviously you can't do much, like dancing so do you know when your leg will be better?"

"The prom! I have to spend the remainder of the term in a wheelchair at a high school, where there are hardly any disabled facilities and I have to be humiliated by being carried in to my seat, and you are worried about a stupid dance!" Rob said angrily.

"It's not just a dance Rob, it's the prom, my last prom!"

"Big deal Torrie, I mean how shallow can you get!"

"Rob, I'm sorry." Torrie cried, but Rob turned his back on Torrie and wheeled away leaving Torrie alone on the lawn.

"Hello sweetheart." Hunter said, giving Stephanie a kiss. "How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm Fine thanks."

"Who know, I've just happened to notice that we have a free period next, so why don't you and I go someone quiet and talk." Hunter said suggestively.

"You know what would be even better? You taking me out for Valentines Day, that's what." Smiled Stephanie.

"Valentines Day? What the hell is that?" Hunter joked.

"You know full well what it is and since I'm your favourite girl, you are going to treat me." Stephanie ordered.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter." Hunter laughed.

"No, you don't and I must warn you I have expensive taste!"

"Don't I know it." Hunter jokingly muttered.

"Stephanie, do you still not want to watch me wrestle tonight? It's your last chance." Said Kurt, walking up to the couple.

"No sorry Kurt, but I've got things to do." Said Stephanie politely.

"Wrestle! You!" Hunter laughed. "You're a joke!"

"I do wrestle, which is more than you can do, when was the last time the football team won a match?" asked Kurt.

"Hey dorkface, I show you who can wrestle!" Hunter angrily, grabbing Kurt's pokemom T-shirt.

"Hunter, don't, he didn't mean any harm." Said Stephanie holding Hunter back.

"Don't worry, he's not worth the time." Hunter said letting Kurt go. "Just don't you dare go talking to Steph again, although there's no way she'll come watch a geek like you, attempt to wrestler, she even said so herself, she's just to too kind to say Fuck off!"

Kurt, couldn't think of any good words to answer back. Why was he such a loser? Why couldn't he think of any good to say?

"Go on, Fuck off, haven't you got a Insect club to go to or something?" Hunter laughed.

Kurt ran off quickly, he didn't want Hunter to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry. What was Stephanie, a beautiful, intelligent girl going out with a jerk like him? Kurt asked himself, as tears trickled down his face.

"Why did you have to go and say such mean things?" asked Stephanie to Hunter.

"He deserved it, sniffing round you like a puppy, it makes me sick."

"He didn't mean any harm, why do you have to be such a bully!"

"Stephanie, it's only because I love you, I want you all to myself." 

"Oh Gods Sake, I'm not your property, I can speak to who I please!" Stephanie said angrily, before storming off.

"Oooo, trouble in paradise I see." Smirked Chris as he stood with his girlfriend Trish as they watched Stephanie storm away from Hunter.

"Yeah, but what's Stephanie doing, acting like the nice, good, friends with geeks, she ain't fooling me!" said Trish.

Before Chris could say anymore, Matt came running over, a big smile on his face.

"Chris, Trish, your never believe it, but my parents, are going away next weekend and leaving me in charge of the house, well Jeff as well, but since I'm the oldest, I get more responsibility."

"Cool." Said Trish.

"Yes..very cool." Chris smirked.

"Chris, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Matt suggested.

"HOUSE PARTY!" Chris and Matt cheered in unison.

"Wait, did your parents say anything about having a party?" asked Trish.

"Who cares!" exclaimed Matt. "You only live once and I'm having this house party, whatever they say!"

"Yeah, I tell we are going to make this the best house party ever!" shouted Chris.

Rob sat in a booth at the Burger Barn, all on his own. After an argument with Torrie, he didn't feel like hanging out with his friends much. Yet he also knew this was damn near impossible as Torrie entered the restaurant. She caught his glance straight away and walked over.

"Rob, we need to talk." Torrie said, sitting beside his wheelchair.

"Look Torrie, it doesn't matter, you had perfect right to question about the prom, I don't really want to have a discussion about it now."

"No I didn't, it was way out of line and inconsiderate, even for me, I know I'm not the most tactful person but I'm sorry I mentioned it, it was not the time nor the place and it was stupid."

"Your right there." Rob said coldly.

"I deserve that, I mean I can't imagine what it must be like for you but I want to support you all the way, cause you're my boyfriend and I love spending time with you, in fact even if your still in wheelchair or on crutches at the prom, Ill still be your date, we can dance and everything." Torrie said putting a hand on Rob's shoulder.

Rob laughed a bit, imagining him dancing with Torrie in a wheelchair.

"Is that laugh a forgive me laugh?" asked Torrie hopefully.

"I guess it is." Smiled Rob giving Torrie a kiss.

"Hey, break it up, lovebirds!" Edge called from the entrance.

"Yeah you're steaming up the windows." Christian laughed, following Edge.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Rob.

"To see you of course, well us as well as someone else." 

"Who are you talking about?"

"Meet Rocky Mavia, you've heard this name, now see the face, our new quarterback for the football team!" cheered Edge.

Rob and Torrie looked over to see the tall handsome figure of Rocky Mavia enter the building.

"Hi Rob, glad to meet you, sorry about the leg, it's a great shame for such a talented player." Rocky said shaking Rob's hand.

"What a suck-up." muttered Christian to himself.

"Hey, you're the talented player, you practically won the league for your team." Said Rob excitedly.

"Yeah well, I guess I can't deny that!" laughed Rocky.

"Isn't it great, with Rocky transferring to WWE High, we finally have a chance to win the championship!" said Edge excitedly.

Yeah great, thought Rob, realising he wasn't going to be part of that team with Rocky taking his place.

"Hi I'm Torrie, I'm Rob's girlfriend." Torrie said, smiling at Rocky.

"Oooo, Rob, you have done well for yourself." Smirked Rocky.

Torrie and Rocky smiled at each other for a moment, they couldn't keep their eyes off one another, realising this was becoming awkward Edge broke in.

"Ok…Rocky we have to get to football practice, we need you extra ready, Rob, Torrie, we'll see you tomorrow." Said Edge, practically dragging Rocky away from glancing at Torrie.

"Bye Rocky!" Torrie waved. What a hunk, Torrie thought as she watched get in his car with Edge and Christian.

Hunter walked out of the changing-rooms, football practice had just finished and he was exhausted, as he thought about going home his mind switched to Stephanie. He had been such a jerk, Kurt wasn't worth his time, and he especially wasn't worth arguing with Stephanie about.

He vowed to make Valentines Day extra special for her, even if he had to spend all his savings.

Hunter turned into another corridor but unexpectedly bumped into of all people…Kurt Angle.

"Err, sorry Hunter, I'm…just..go..ing..to..t..he..chang..ing…rooms." Kurt stammered, backing away from Hunter. "Please don't hit me!" Kurt cried.

"For Gods Sake, you wimp, I'm not going to hit you, I'm too busy laughing!" Hunter said looking at Kurt as he was dressed in his wrestling outfit.

"It's my wrestling kit." Kurt said quietly.

"I can see that, man you need to grow…in several places." Hunter said looking down.

"Hunter, I have to go, coach will be waiting."

"Yeah and so will Brock, man maybe I should go to your next match and see you get flattened."

"I can beat Brock, he's easy." Kurt boasted.

"Kurt, if you're going to lie, make it believable." 

Suddenly coach came along, Hunter smirked to himself, thinking Kurt was in trouble but instead he smiled proudly when he saw Kurt and clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"Hunter, I see your talking to our school wrestling champ, I tell you could get a few tips from this guy." Coach said proudly.

"Kurt? The champion?"

"Oh yeah, Kurt is a real talent, Ill see you in a sec." Coach said walking away.

Hunter stared at Kurt, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry Hunter, I'd love to chat but I have to practice for the State Championships…Oh and say hello to Stephanie for me…wait, didn't Shane say that she was mad at you?…oh yes…Stephanie is mad at you..well good luck Hunter…your going to need it." Laughed Kurt as he walked off, as Hunter punched a nearby locker in rage.

**In the Next Chapter.**

It's Valentines Day and the guys decide to treat the girls in a Valentine special of WWE High.


	14. WWE High14

**WWE High**

**Term Three**

**Chapter Four.**

****

**Valentine Special.**

**Characters:                  Hunter Hearst Helmsley**

**                                    Stephanie McMahon**

**                                    Chris Jericho**

**                                    Trish Stratus    **                        

The limo pulled up outside the restaurant, it was dark out and the only light was from the streetlights outside. Hunter climbed out slowly, and held out his hand for Stephanie.

"Hunter, please just tell me where we are eating, I hate having this blindfold on." Stephanie moaned as Hunter guided her out on the limo.

"Hey, don't spoil it, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well we are here now, so take this blindfold off!"

Hunter gently walked Stephanie to the entrance and slowly took off her blindfold to add effect. Stephanie gasped with happiness when she saw the result, Hunter had taken her to her favourite and of course very expensive Chinese restaurant.

"Oh Hunter, you can't afford this!" 

"Well I don't have much of a choice since I'm dating you." Hunter joked.

"Too right." Stephanie jokingly answered as she took Hunter's arm and dragged him inside.

"Hello." Hunter said cheerfully to waiter. "I booked a table, under Helmsley, None Smoking."

"Yes Sir, right this way."

Hunter and Stephanie walked over to their table and sat down.

"Would you like me to take your coat Miss?" asked the waiter.

"Yes Please." Smiled Stephanie.

"You must be use to all these posh waiters and coat taking." Said Hunter as the waiter walked off.

"Yeah, shame we couldn't get a personal waiter or a violinist."

"Oh if you want, Ill pay extra." Said Hunter reaching for his wallet.

"Hunter I'm kidding, this is perfect." Said Stephanie reassuringly.

"Well, if there's anything else you want just say, because this evening is all about me treating you, your worth more to me than any dollar bill."

"That line, is almost as cheesy as the ones you said on the boat trip." Stephanie laughed.

"Hey, It's the truth, you enjoyed the boat trip didn't you?"

"Yes Hunter, of course I did, it's the most romantic thing anyone has done for me."

"Wow, with your track record it must be really good." Hunter joked as Stephanie mockingly punched him.

Hunter gasped Stephanie's hand and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Stephanie, there's something I really want to give you, I've been saving it for tonight and now's the perfect time…"

"Oh my God!" said Stephanie looking past Hunter.

"I know, I know, it may seem a bit sudden to you but…"

"No Hunter, look its Chris and Trish!" said Stephanie motioning Hunter to look.

Hunter turned around to see Chris and Trish enter through the doorway, the waiter came up to them and led them to the table across the room from Hunter and Stephanie.

"I can't believe there here." Stephanie muttered embarrassed.

"Yeah, who would have that cheapskate would be able to afford this place." Hunter noted. He looked over at Stephanie who seemed slightly worried.

"Look Stephanie, don't worry, there across the other side of the room, we can just ignore them, remember this night is just about you and me." Hunter smiled.

"Your right." Stephanie said confidently. "Now let's have a look at the menus."

"Chris, you didn't tell me that Hunter and Stephanie were going to be here, is this another one of your plans?" asked Trish angrily.

"Babe, I swear I had no idea they were going to be here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ok, what did you think I was going to do? Poison their meals."

"Ok, no need to get snappy, I just want to have a romantic meal, it's not every day we get to go to a place like this."

"Yeah, maybe I should steal TV's more often." Laughed Chris.

"I thought Hunter and Steph had broken up." Said Trish.

"Well I guess Stephanie is the forgiving type, or just incredibly stupid." 

"Incredibly stupid? I think your going easy on her."

Chris didn't answer as he look at his menu, trying to decide what dish he would have. Five minutes later, he had finally come to his decision.

"Ill have the Peking Duck." Chris said.

"The Peking Duck! That's the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Trish, what are you 45? Stop worrying about money, now what are you going to have?"

"Erm, Ill have the Sweet and Sour Chicken with Noodles and Rice, have to watch my weight." Trish muttered to the waiter.

"Trish, your fine the way you are, look at Torrie and Stacey, they're so obsessed with losing weight that they lost their brains as well."

"Wow, I never knew you were so caring." Trish smiled. "Someone's going to get a very special Valentines Gift when we get home." Trish said seductively.

"Why wait now?" asked Chris as he leaned over the table for a kiss.

"Look at them two, it's utterly disgusting this is a public place." Hunter moaned as he waited for his food.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't look over at them every minute, you're the one you said ignore them."

"I know, I know, but I don't like Chris one bit, he's up to something, I mean one minute he's all over you at the arcades and next he's making out with Trish in a public restaurant."

Stephanie sighed as Hunter continued on his rampage against Chris. Deep down, Stephanie knew that Hunter was just jealous of Chris, I mean he was exciting, impulsive, drop-dead gorgeous…

"Steph?"

Stephanie suddenly awoke from her daydream and looked up to face Hunter.

"Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Well, stop thinking and drink up, our drinks are here." Said Hunter as the waiter placed the drinks on the table.

"Chris do you ever think about the future, like college, work, marriage?" asked Trish thoughtfully.

"Trish, I don't even know what I'm going to wear tomorrow, let alone what where I'm going to be in 10 years time."

"Do you still think we will be together, or is just a bit of high school fun."?

"What are you on about, I don't know, I live each day as it comes."

"Chris, your going to start thinking soon, when we leave high school, where on our own, it's the start of our independent lives, don't you ever think about that?"

"Well, I would like to have like a Classic Mustang, I can imagine myself driving along the road, wind in my face, going along highways when I'm like in my 20's."

"Is there a girl in that car?" asked Trish.

"I don't know, I guess whoever likes sitting in a Mustang."

Trish realised that Chris, wasn't getting the point of this conversation and decided to touch up on her make-up in the girls' room.

"Hey Chris do you mind if I just go freshen up?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Chris said, as Trish left Chris looked over at Hunter's and Stephanie's table, their drinks had just arrived and they were chatting happily.

What a sap, thought Chris as he looked at Hunter. They're acting like a married couple, how pathetic.

Chris then looked over at Stephanie and smiled, she was smoking tonight in a tight red dress, he then notice her cell-phone poking out of her small handbag. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

If Hunter and Stephanie aren't going to break up on their own, I'm just going to have to give Stephanie a little push, thought Chris evilly as he quickly got out his own cell-phone.

"So anyway, Edge and I we were at the Nicks game, and Edge threw his hotdog onto the grass and I was like…" 

Stephanie suddenly heard a quick, single ring coming from her cell-phone, she reached down to see who had left a message, still half listening to Hunter's story about Edge and him at the basketball game.

She had a new text-message.

Wondering who would be leaving her text-messages at this time, she opened up her Inbox to find it was an unknown number, she clicked on the message and quietly gasped as she read, not trying to attract attention to herself.

U r looking so hot in tht dress I wana jst lick u up and down, cant get u out of my head – Chris.

Stephanie went red with embarrassment, not sure what to do with the message.

"Who's the message from?" asked Hunter.

"Oh, it's just…Stacey, wanted to know our the date was going, you know her, gossip queen!" Stephanie laughed nervously.

"Oh, are you going to text her back?"

Stephanie looked once again at the message and quickly turned her phone off.

"No, Ill call her when I get back, I want to hear more of your story now." Stephanie said relaxing a little, as Hunter continued Stephanie glanced over at Chris' table. Trish must have gone to the bathroom, cause he sat all alone.

He smiled, when he saw her looking at him and sexily bobbed his tongue out. Stephanie sat back at in her seat and looked directly at Hunter.

Just ignore him, he's playing with your head, just ignore him. Thought Stephanie, listening once again to Hunter's story.

"This Chicken is delicious." Said Trish as put another piece of chicken on her fork. "How's your duck?"

"It's alright." Answered Chris in a bored tone, he wished he hadn't ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, it wasn't even nice.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" asked Chris, rising from his chair.

"The bathroom? Are you turning into a girl?" asked Trish suspiciously.

"Hey, I just want to use the toilet, is that a crime?"

"Ummm, your up to something I know it." Said Trish.

"Maybe your just paranoid." Said Chris sharply before walking away. Trish look at her plate of chicken and wondered what was up with Chris tonight.

Chris walked towards the bathroom, when he neared it, he looked over to see Trish busy eating, Good, he thought as he turned in the opposite direction towards the waiter's booth.

"Excuse me Sir, when do you give out the fortune cookies?"

"At the end of the meal."

"Could you possibly deliver cookies to Table six, with their main course, you see I want to send a special message to the brunette at Table Six and I think it would be really romantic with the message was in the cookie, she loves things like that."

"Isn't she with the guy sitting with her?"

"No, that's her brother, look just let me write a message and then put it her cookie, make sure it gets to her, not the guy."

"I'm sorry sir, it's against restaurant regulations."

"I'll pay you." Chris said holding out some money.

At the mention of money, the waiter changed his mind as he gave Chris a pen and a small piece of paper to put inside the fortune cookie for Stephanie.

Hunter and Stephanie's main course arrived , and as they eat happily, Hunter had a little surprise.

"I know that food is delicious, but could just stop for a sec." Asked Hunter politely.

"Why?" asked Stephanie curiously.

Hunter didn't reply, instead he took Stephanie's chopsticks from her hand and put them on the table, he then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black case.

"Hunter, are you doing what I think you're doing?" asked Stephanie in a worried tone.

"Don't panic, I'm not asking you to marry me…yet but this is just a Valentines gift to represent my love for you."

Stephanie's eyes lit up as Hunter opened up the case to reveal a small ring with a turquoise stone on top.

"Wow, it's beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, you deserve it."

"Hunter, your just too good to be true." Stephanie said happily pulling his collar towards her, kissing him on the lips. "And there's plenty more where that came from." Smiled Stephanie seductively as she sat back in her seat.

"Can we have a look at the sweet menu?" asked Hunter as the waiter took away their main meal.

"Of course Sir."

As the table cleared, another waiter came over and presented them with two small plates with a fortune cookie on.

"Fortune Cookies! I love these!" Stephanie said happily.

"Come on Steph, the messages mean nothing and you know it."

"Not always." Smiled Stephanie.

She opened up her cookie and pulled out the message eagerly.

I've been watching you Stephanie and I want to be with you right now, meet me in the girls bathroom when you've finished your dessert, you know you can't resist me.

"Mine says ' Your heart shall soon be broken.' See I told you they were a load of rubbish." Laughed Hunter. What does yours say?"

Stephanie blushed, trying to think up a fake message.

"Err, it just says 'You will soon meet someone…you can't resist." Said Stephanie quickly.

"Hey, I think you've already meet him." Smiled Hunter.

"I guess I have." Replied Stephanie as she looked over at Chris' table. Should she meet him? What was he going to say? Stephanie couldn't deny her attraction to Chris and she desperately wanted to meet him, but she loved Hunter, Oh, what was she going to do?

"So where are we going after here then?" asked Trish suggestively.

"I don't know, it's pretty late."

"When has that ever stopped you?" Trish said smiling at Chris.

"Trish, I'm tired, I'm just not in the mood."

"It's Valentines Day! You said you were going to treat me, well the meal only counts for half of it."

"Ok, Ok." Said Chris. He looked over at Hunter and Stephanie to find they were just finishing their desserts. "Look, why don't you go wait in the car, Ill meet you there in a few minutes."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Erm…bathroom." Chris said quickly, he glanced over at Stephanie and gave her a quick nod of the head without Trish noticing then he raced over to the bathroom.

"Fine, Ill just go wait in the car on my own." Trish moaned to herself as she grabbed her bag and stormed off to the car park.

Chris slipped into the girls' bathroom and waited. He checked his complexion in the mirror, he wasn't sure whether this would work, he fact it probably wouldn't work the way he wanted it to, but it didn't matter cause if it didn't work then he can still make Hunter find out, he may not see it for himself but he sure could give him a graphic picture in his mind, well even Plan B couldn't work unless Stephanie turned up.

Chris looked over at the door impatiently, she would come. He knew she would.

Suddenly the door slid open, screeching against the bathroom floor, Chris turned round, sliding his hand through his hair as Stephanie entered.

"Hi ya." Chris grinned.

Stephanie didn't smile back instead she stood still angrily.

"What the hell do you think your playing at!"

"What?"

"Sending me text messages, sending me little notes in cookies, if Hunter had seen them…"

"Then what? Who cares whether Hunter saw them or not, I certainly don't, he's a boring jerk."

"Chris, what do you want from me, what is the point of you harassing me, I'm not interested Ok! I'm with Hunter."

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie." Said Chris walking towards her. "There's no need to hide it anymore, I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you fancy me."

"I don't!"

"Yes you do, it's so obvious, I mean you're the one you came here and I know you didn't just come to shout at me, you wanted to see me."

"Stop it! You're just trying to mess with my head."

"Well, it's working, isn't it." Chris said, not as a question, but as a statement. He stood up close and touched Stephanie's arm, but she brushed it off."

"Forget it Chris, I'm just going to leave."

"Then why aren't you, I don't see you moving."

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of God, who knows what I want and what I feel, your crazy."

"I know one thing, I know you don't want to be with Hunter."

"I love Hunter." Stephanie stammered.

"Who are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Chris looked Stephanie up and down, noticing the turquoise ring on her finger.

"What's that? A cheap engagement ring?"

"No. It's a Valentines gift from Hunter, it shows how much he loves me actually,  bet you never brought a girl a gift."

"I may not do gifts, but I do other things." Chris whispered in Stephanie's ear.

Stephanie didn't know what to do, she felt like she was trapped, images of Hunter were replaced by Chris, she did what a bit of fun, life wasn't all about restaurant dinners and rings, she needed excitement too.

She felt like a whole new person as she embraced Chris. She felt cheap and dirty, knowing she was cheating on Hunter but it also felt… good.

How long does a girl take in the bathroom? Thought Hunter. He passed the money and tip over to the waiter, as he looked around for Stephanie. She had been gone for ages, he left his seat and walked over to the entrance. Maybe she had gone back to the car already and was waiting for him?

Hunter stepped outside into the cold night air, he looked over at his car but Stephanie wasn't there, he suddenly noticed another car next to theirs. It must be Chris, he thought and he was right as Trish sat in the front seat, filing her nails. Wait a sec, where was Chris?

Hunter knew Chris' type, what if was harassing Stephanie again? He couldn't forget how he had humiliated her at the beginning of the year.

He ran inside towards the girls bathroom, the restaurant was virtually empty now, she was probably the only one in there, she wouldn't mind, he was worried now, he just had to see if she was Okay.

Hunter took a deep breath and opened the door slowly and quietly into the girls bathroom, but he was in a for a big shock.

In the middle of the room, his girlfriend Stephanie was snogging Chris Jericho, as she relaxed in his embrace, Chris look over her shoulder as she kissed his neck, he saw Hunter standing aghast in the doorway and smirked at him evilly. 

There was no better feeling then to see Hunter realise what a pathetic fool he was.

Hunter didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, in fact he just thought he leave her too it, she didn't even notice he was there as he quietly closed the door on Stephanie forever.

****

**In the Next Chapter.**

****

Matt's house party gets out of hand and Stephanie can't stay away from Chris in the last of the Term.

**Will Hunter tell Stephanie he knows about her and Chris?**

**A terrible event rocks the party, but what does Jeff have to do with it?**

**Plus, Rob gets even more suspicious of Torrie when she invites Rocky over for to help her with her 'homework'!**

**Find out in the last of the Term!**

**Coming Soon!**


	15. WWE High15

**WWE High**

**Term Three**

**Chapter Five.**

****

Hunter sat in Study Hall, but instead of revising he was thinking, at first his mind drifted to happy things like what he was going to do when he left high school, but isn't long before he thought about Stephanie and Chris. Just 10 minutes before, he had spent loads on a Valentines' ring for Stephanie and then to show her gratitude, she went off with Chris in the girl's bathroom, of in places!

He couldn't believe she had cheated on him like that, he seriously thought she was the one but now…he didn't know what to do. He didn't tell her what he saw, she didn't know a thing, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, just dumping her straight away seemed to good for Stephanie, he wanted to humiliate just like she had humiliated him, he wanted to show her up in front of the whole year.

As for Jericho, they both deserve each other, he was going get him too. But he couldn't beat up Stephanie, he had to think of another way to get her back.

"What would you do if your girlfriend is cheating on you?" asked Hunter to his friend Edge who sat beside him.

"I don't know, I don't have a girlfriend do I…wait a sec…is Stephanie having it off with another guy, do you think it's me? Oh shit, you think it's me, I swear I may have looked at her once or twice but I would never go as far as…!" Edge exclaimed.

"Hey, keep it down, No Stephanie isn't cheating on me , I just talking hypothetically." Hunter said quietly.

"Dude! Don't do that! You scared me there for a sec." Edge said holding his chest.

"So what would you do?"

"Well, I would find out the guy who was doing it and kick his ass, I mean if your girl is cheating on ya and people know, you look a total fool so you gotta get your dignity back by kicking the guy's ass, are you sure Stephanie's not cheating on you? Cause it's Ok to tell me, I won't put you down.."

"Edge, she is not cheating on me!"

"Ok is it Rob, no wait, Rocky, no, she's hardly met him, wait, my god is it Chris?"

"No! Give it a rest, Ok!" Hunter said angrily, threatening to stab Edge's eye with a pencil.

"Ok, Ok, steady on man." Edge said settling back to his work. "But why would you ask, if she wasn't cheating, I don't understand."

"Your right, you don't understand, just pretend this conversation never happened." Hunter said sternly.

Edge didn't want to argue with Hunter so he went back to his work.

"Guys, are you free tonight?"

Hunter and Edge looked up to see Matt Hardy standing before them.

"What do you want?" asked Edge standing up angrily.

"Just came to tell you that's there's a house party on at my place tonight, 7.30 till late, bring drink and as many friends as possible."

"Why would you want us at your party?" asked Hunter.

"Hey, I want as many people they're as possible, you may be brainless jocks but you make up the numbers." Matt smirked walking away before Edge could hit him.

"You going to the party?" asked Edge, 10 minutes later.

"Yeah, why not." Hunter shrugged. He could do with a good house party right now.

Great, I have to be stuck with Trish Stratus. Thought Hunter as they were drawn lab partners for the week.

Hunter went over to the desk where Trish sat, filing her hideously long fingernails.

"Err, Trish, could we get on with the experiment." Hunter said coldly. "You can't sit there all lesson."

"Yes I can." Trish replied, not even looking at Hunter.

"Trish, this is a joint effort, I'm not doing this on my own."

"Tough luck." 

"If you don't do this experiment, your fail Chemistry."

Trish laughed, mocking Hunter. "If you don't do this experiment, your fail Chemistry." Mimicked Trish. "Like I give a damn, whether I pass or not."

"Fine." Said Hunter, he wasn't going to waste his breath arguing with Trish.

As Hunter prepared the experiment, Trish walked over.

"So how are things with Stephanie going?" Trish asked curiously.

"None of your business." Hunter said sharply.

"Oooo, I see I touched a nerve, she taking you for a ride?"

"Look Trish, it's none of your business, so leave it out."

"She is isn't she! Is it over for good? To be honest, I'm not surprised, I mean she acts the sweet innocent rich girl, but really she's just a spoilt, cheating, always gets what she wants… bitch, she doesn't care about anyone but herself, I know her type." Trish smirked.

"No Trish, I know your type and before you start bitching about Steph, why don't you go talk to your precious boyfriend Jericho and find out whos's taken who for a ride." Hunter said angrily, slamming his goggles down before leaving the class, whilst Trish smiled to herself evilly.

"Oh, I just can't get this!" Torrie cried to herself, as she puzzled over the chemistry experiment. "How am I suppose to know the difference between an alkali and an acid!" She said, as the acid dripped onto the workbench and burned the wood. 

"Here let me help you." Said Rocky as he came to her aid.

"Thanks Rocky. I hate chemistry, plus we have to wear these stupid overalls, which make me look like a total dweeb."

"Hey, you never look like a dweeb." Smiled Rocky. "Well maybe you do now!" Rocky laughed and he put Torrie's goggles on.

"Very funny Rocky, now can you just show me how to do this, I want to get out of here as quick as possible, there's a sale going on at the mall." Torrie added.

Rocky sat down beside her and proceeded to explain the experiment.

What the hell is going on there? Thought Rob as he looked over at Rocky and Torrie. He better not try anything, that sly Mr Perfect Rocky. Rob watched as Torrie laughed at another one of Rocky's lame jokes. It's Ok, he's only being nice. Oh yeah and when have guys been 'nice' around Torrie.

"Staring at girls isn't going to get you to graduation Rob." Said the teacher giving him a fake smile.

"Yes Miss." Said Rob turning around back to his desk, but it wasn't even 5mins later when Rob turned his head once more to see Torrie laughing with Rocky over the experiment.

"Chris, what did you say to Stephanie!" Trish said, running over to Chris after Chemistry.

Chris coolly stamped his cigarette into the grass and turned to face Trish. "Well, it wasn't so much what I said." 

"Are Hunter and Stephanie broken up for good?"

"How did you hear?"

"Well, Hunter's acting all 'I've just been dumped' and all, and when I asked him about Stephanie, he totally snapped, I tell you, it sounds like it's over and then even better he told me to go talk to you and ask if you were taking me for a ride!"

"So?" Chris said acting bored with Trish's excitement.

"He thinks that Stephanie and you are together behind his back, so did he get it right? Did Stephanie fall for you?"

"Yeah you could say that." Chris smirked.

"Oh my God, I don't think Stephanie knows that Hunter knows, I tell you I would pay money to see when Hunter tells Stephanie that he knows, how did he find out?"

"Oh, he just caught me and Stephanie snogging, could have been more, if he came in a little later, but I guess we can't get everything."

"Would you have gone further with her?" asked Trish, a note of anger in her voice.

"No way, I would have called it off, but she would of though, she was all over me, makes you think what kind of boyfriend Hunter really is."

"Well Stephanie obviously meant a lot to him, I kinda feel sorry for him." Trish admitted.

"Trish, don't tell me your feeling remorse, I hate that word." Chris laughed.

"Nah of course not, I tell you breaking up Hunter and Stephanie is the best thing we could have done before we leave, poor little Stephanie, she don't know what 's in for her." Trish smirked.

Suddenly the bell rang and Trish looked towards the school.

"I gotta go, English."

"Babe, what is happening to you, first remorse and now you want to go to class?"

"Are you going to get lonely?" Trish laughed.

"No." Chris said sharply. 

"Well, hears something to remember me by." Trish said before giving him a passionate kiss. "See ya soon." She said patting his cheek before walking away.

Chris leaned back against the tree and lit another cigarette. This was High School life.

"Chris!"

Chris looked around, hoping to God, it wasn't a teacher, he stamped his cigarette on the ground and then looked towards the trees where a female figure stood.

"Chris! Come over here, quick!"

"Why? Who are you?"

"Quick, just come."

With nothing better to do, Chris walked over, but was shocked to see the person behind the trees.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here, your suppose to be class!"

"I bunked off Okay, I just needed to see you."

"What about?" said Chris in a bored tone.

"What do you mean, what about? Do you remember the dinner, do you remember what happened afterwards, we can't just ignore and forget what happened." Stephanie screeched.

"Oh, I get it, you've come to me to tell me not to tell Hunter, because you love him so much, la,la,la, well sorry princess, but he already knows, he saw us, he was fucking standing up the door, watching us together, so it's over, I'm sorry, goodbye."

"I don't care." Stephanie shouted.

Chris looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't care whether Hunter knows, you're the one I want."

Oh fucking super, thought Chris. One snog and they want a commitment.

"Stephanie, it was just a bit of fun, that's it."

"Didn't you mean all those things you said?"

"No, Ok, I don't know what I was saying, it was rubbish."

"No, it totally made sense, I do fancy you Chris and all I've thought you about is you since the dinner, I want us to be more than friends." Said Stephanie leaning up to Chris.

"Look, I'm sorry Stephanie, my behaviour may been a bit forward, but I was just playing, I'm not the commitment sort of guy."

"Chris, I'm not looking for a commitment, I got that with Hunter, I just want a bit of fun and excitement, just like you said." Stephanie grinned.

"Well…I'm taken for, I got a girlfriend, Trish."

"She doesn't need to know, no-one does."

"Steph, I don't think you understand…" But Chris was broken off by a kiss from Stephanie as she pushed him against the wall.

"Meet me tonight." Stephanie smiled.

"Where, when?" asked Chris.

"At the park, 8.00."

"But it's Matt's party, I have to be there, he's my mate."

"Oh big deal Chris, do you want to meet me or not?"

Chris didn't why, but he really wanted to meet Stephanie tonight, she was attractive in an innocent sort of way, he didn't think it would come to this though, he never thought Steph would take him seriously.

"Yes." Chris replied.

"Good, Il meet you there at 8.00."

"What will I say about the party?"

"Just make some excuse, say your sick."

I don't get sick, thought Chris.

"Fine." Said Chris.

"Ill be thinking of you." Stephanie smirked. "In more ways than one." 

Chris watched as Stephanie walked off into the building. Meeting Stephanie McMahon in parks? What the hell had he got himself into?

"I totally get that Chemistry now." Said Torrie as she stood by Rocky's locker.

"Yeah, well I'm an expert when it comes to Chemistry and I don't mean the subject." Rocky flirted.

"Well, how good are you at Maths?"

"Depends, what are you asking?"

"Well, maybe you could come round tonight to my house and help me with my Maths homework, I'm really struggling."

"Hey, you've come to the right man. My previous school said I would be the next Albert Einstein."

"Really? So you can sing?"

"Torrie, Albert Einstein is a famous mathitican."

"I thought he was a singer."

"Oh Torrie, your so funny."

"No, seriously, he's like an old jazz singer, I've heard his name before."

"Sure Torrie whatever, how about I take you to lunch, maybe we can touch up on your general knowledge as well." Rocky laughed.

"I got plenty of general knowledge." Torrie protested.

"Ok, what's the capital of this state?"

"How am I suppose to know that?"

"Cause it's the city we'll in." said Rocky rolling his eyes.

"Fine, Einstein, let's see if you can guess what I have for lunch!" Torrie laughed as she headed with Rocky to the lunch-hall.

"Right that's it, that's twice I've seen Rocky with Torrie and now he's taking her to lunch!" Rob exclaimed as he looked down the corridor. "What do you think they were talking about?"

"Rob, for god's sake, you're just being paranoid, Torrie isn't allowed friends you know." Edge replied.

"Yeah but not extremely good looking ones with a set of wheels and a bit of charm."

"Seems like you're a bit jealous of Rocky." Edge joked.

"No, I'm not!"

"It's Ok, I mean, he did take your place on the football team and now it seem's he's moving in on your girl."

"I thought you said they were just friends?"

"Hey man, I just trying make you feel better, there's something going on between them two, definitely."

"Great, that's just great, I can't even confront Rocky, not in this stupid wheelchair anyway, I guess Ill just sit back and watch them two live happily ever after." Sneered Rob.

"Well, of course there going to get together with you being like that, call her tonight, buy her something special, she'll soon realise you're the guy for her, with or without legs."

"Hey, I'm not going to be in this wheelchair forever you know!"

"I know, but I gotta make use of it while I can." Said Edge, dumping his books onto Rob's lap. "Now come on, we got English." Said Edge striding on.

Matt got the beers out on the table, his party was soon to begin, he checked the Hi-Fi, and put on the speakers on top. He wanted this house-party to be the best, you know the type that people would talk about for weeks, months to come and with graduation coming up in a few weeks, it may be one of the last.

As Matt prepared, Jeff came downstairs and slumped himself on the sofa, switching on the TV.

"I'm sorry, but their won't be any TV tonight, if you hadn't realised, it's my house party."

"Have you told Mum and Dad?"

"No, why would I do that."

"Oh, maybe I should then." Jeff said grabbing the phone. Matt ran over and bashed the phone out of his hand.

"Don't you dare, I want this party to be good, and I especially don't want you messing it up!" Matt shouted. "The only reason you're invited is because you live in the same house, so just keep out of my way!"

"Hey, Hey, don't burst a vein, don't worry, Ill keep out your way." Jeff said holding his hands up.

"Good, so do you think we can put our personal differences aside or should I say your personal differences, for the sake of the party?" asked Matt, holding out his hand.

"Sure. I want to have a good time too." Agreed Jeff, shaking Matt's hand.

A peace offering? No way. Thought Jeff, he may be shaking his hand but there's no way he's finished with Matt yet.

Stephanie sat in front of her mirror at her dressing-table, she was just touching up on her lipstick and lip gloss, puckering up to the mirror, she smiled at herself. Chris wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Getting all dressed up for Hunter?" said a voice.

Stephanie looked towards the doorway to see Shane standing there.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No, I was just walking past, it's hard to miss you in that tight dress."

Stephanie stood up and admired her figure in the mirror.

"I know, I look great, don't I." She posed.

"Erm, if you're going for the slutty look." Shane murmured.

"Hey, you're my big brother, you would say that, anyways, clean shirt, black trousers, where you going tonight?" 

"Where you're going, Matt's party."

"Oh, have fun."

"Aren't you going too?" asked Shane curiously.

"Er, yeah, of course, I'm meeting Hunter." Stephanie stammered.

Shane knew his little sister was lying straight away, he had known her too long.

"Stephanie where are you really going?"

"The party, I told you."

"Stephanie, look I promise I won't tell Dad or Mum, just tell me where your going, just so I can watch out, there's a lot of dangerous people out there." Said Shane putting his arm round Stephanie.

"Fine, if you really want to know, I'm going to meet someone at the park."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Is it someone at school? Do I know them? Is it a guy? Are you seeing another guy?" Shane asked.

"Shane, look, I don't need to tell you everything, I won't be long, Ill probably be back before you."

"Steph, I'm worried about you, what's going on?"

"Nothing Shane. Now I'm going to be late." Stephanie said, grabbing her handbag and pushing her way past Shane as he looked on with worry and concern.

Rob sat in his bedroom, looking at his phone. He wanted to call Torrie, he hadn't spoken to her in ages, that's because she's been hanging around with Rocky, Rob grimaced. No, don't jump to conclusions, if he was ever going to get Torrie's attentions back he had to stop being so moody and cynical. 

Rob picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers before slamming the phone back down.

For Gods Sake, don't be such a wimp, you're just calling your girlfriend, hey, she might not even be there, and she might be at Matt's Party. 

Ok, let's do this! Rob said to himself as he picked up the phone again.

"Look, when you've got the hypotheses and the adjacent and you want to find the opposite, what formula do you use?" asked Rocky.

"Cos!" Torrie shouted happily.

"Excellent, hey you're really getting a hang of Trigonometry."

"Yeah, and before this I didn't even know how to spell Trigonometry." Laughed Torrie, giving Rocky a hug. "Your brilliant."

"Hey, I just know my maths."

"No seriously, you've been such a great friend, I mean take Edge and Christian for example, they pretended to be my friends just so I would go to the Fall Ball with them, it's nice to meet a honest guy for once." Torrie smiled.

As the couple appeared to getting closer, the phone suddenly rang.

Torrie forced herself away from Rocky and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Torrie, it's me Rob."

"Rob!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Hey, you don't have to sound that surprised."

"Sorry, I just thought you would be at Matt's party."

"Oh yeah, like they have wheelchair facilities." Rob said bitterly.

"Torrie, do you want to do simultaneous equations next or Pythagoras?" Rocky asked.

"Who was that?" asked Rob angrily.

"Er, nobody." Torrie said quickly.

"Was that Rocky?"

"Look, he just came round to help me with my maths…"

"You've got him round, after you! I should have known, you just couldn't wait to get rid of him and get your hands off him, well Ill save you the trouble, WE ARE THROUGH!" Rob shouted to Torrie, before slamming the phone back down.

The music blasted through the house and at least 30 people, danced in the centre of the floor, a few people scattered the outside, talking amongst their friends, the party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying it.

"Hey, who's' that fine looking chick over there?" asked Christian to Edge.

"I don't know, I ain't seen her around before, why fancy your chances?"

"Hey, why not?" smiled Christian as he grabbed two drinks and headed over towards the girl.

"Hey, drink?" asked Christian coolly as he passed the drink. "So what's your name?"

"Terri."

"Terri, that's a nice name, mine's Christian."

Terri's face lit up, and smiled at Christian. "Wait, your Christian, the male cheerleader right?"

"Yeah, but people don't realise what a complex sport cheerleading is, it's a mixture of gymnastics and dance…"

"No, it's Ok, I like cheerleading, I think your great on the squad." Terri grinned.

Wow, maybe I have a chance with this girl, thought Christian relaxing a little.

"Well I just thought cheerleading would be a bit more challenging and I didn't want to full into the category of a football jock, it's just too boring."

"Exactly, and I think it's so great that your so open about your sexuality, not a lot of guys have the courage to come out."

"What!"

"I'm just saying that I totally respect the fact that your gay, it's fine by me."

"But…"

"Look, I have to go talk to someone, maybe we go shopping some time or the beauty salon, I know this one place that can do wonders for that long hair of yours."

Great, thought Christian as Terri walked away. My weekend's going to booked up with beauty salons' and shoe shopping. Christian frowned.

Hunter gulped down another of his vodka orange drink, he had too many, but he wasn't thinking about stopping any time soon.

"Hunter are you alright?" asked Stacey, as she spotted him nearly stumbling onto the floor.

"I'm fine, Leave me alone!" Hunter shouted back.

"I think you've had too much to drink, why don't you come sit now." Stacey said, grabbing his arm.

"Why should I? I wanna stay here."

"Because you could hurt yourself with all these people, come on, you need some fresh air." Stacey gently lead Hunter outside into Matt's garden and sat him down on the bench.

"Now, what's wrong? Your not normally the type of guy to get yourself drunk so quickly."

"Stephanie, where is she?" asked a groggy Hunter.

"I think she's coming, don't worry, she'll be her."

"Don't care. She's a slut." Hunter said throwing his beer bottle onto the pavement.

"Have you too had a fight?" asked Stacey shocked.

"I don't care, she can do what she wants, I don't need her!"

Hunter leaned in closer to Stacey and put his hand on her leg. Stacey leapt away from Hunter.

"Look, I'm just going to get you a drink of water, stay out here, don't move."

"No! Stay with me!" Hunter ordered, reaching out for her arm and pushing her back onto the beach. "Your nice and loyal, not like Stephanie, you won't embarrass me." Hunter grinned, trying to kiss Stacey.

"Urghh! Get off me, you sick perve!" Stacey screamed, jumping away from Hunter's grasp. "Don't you dare touch me ever again!" Stacey said, before strutting off into the house.

"Stacey, wait!" Hunter drunkenly called, he reached out of her and toppled over and landed onto the hard concrete, groaning loudly, he just lay there, hoping someone would help him, but no one did.

"Jeff, when is Chris getting here?" shouted Trish, it was hard to have a conversation with all this noise.

"I don't know, he said he was coming, its' still early, the party hasn't even started yet!" cheered Jeff, heading out to the dance floor.

"Jeff, I'm serious, maybe I should call him."

"What are you his mother? He'll be here Okay." 

"Fine, Ill go look for him myself." 

Trish squeezed her way through the dancers to the conservatory, she stepped outside, the fresh air spreading over her face, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Who was a lighter? She thought.

"Hey Lita, do you have a lighter?" asked Trish spotting her laughing with a few mates on the grass.

"Yeah sure."

Trish lit her cigarette, puffing happily. She looked over to see Hunter lying drunkenly on the floor.

"Hey, what happened to him?"

"He's totally plastered."

"Wow, never thought I'd see goody two shoes Helmsley get plastered, even though I don't care a bit, you should watch him, we don't want a victim list after this party ends."

Lita and Trish grimaced as Hunter staggered up and was sick over the Hardy's flowerbeds.

"Anyway, you haven't seen Chris anywhere have you?" asked Trish.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be here, He wouldn't miss this party for the world."

"Yeah." Trish replied. Why was he late? Where was he?"

"I think I'm going take a walk, Seeing Hunter throw –up, is making me nauseous too."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Oh, just up the park, Ill be back, don't worry. Trish smiled, she puffed again, looking down at Hunter. What a mess he was. She walked down the pathway, up to the road and towards the park in search of Chris.

Hunter walked back into the house, he spotted Shane talking to Kurt in the corner, drinking respectable orange juices.

"Where is Stephanie!" Hunter shouted into Shane's face.

"Yuck, your breath stinks!"

Hunter didn't reply instead he grabbed Shane's collar, threatening to punch his face in as Kurt ran off scared.

"I need to talk to her, where is she?"

"I don't think you're in a fit state to talk to anyone right now."

"Stop smart-talking me geek, where is she?"

Hunter said clenching his hand onto Shane's throat.

"I'm not telling you." Shane whimpered, even though he knew he eventually would.

"Tell me." Hunter ordered, tightening his grip.

Shane's face began to go red and with Hunter like this, he didn't want to find out how far this would go.

"She's gone to meet someone at the park."

"Who?"

"I…don't know." Shane stammered.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know, she…kept..it..a…secret, a guy."

Hunter let go off Shane, dropping him to the ground. "She's gone to meet Chris, hasn't she! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Hunter shouted.

Shane got to his feet and Hunter punched him in the stomach for good measure.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, if I see him with her!"

Hunter stormed out of the house, all he could think about was the the pain he was going to inflict on Chris as he headed for the park.

Stephanie looked up at the dark sky, there were hardly any stars and the only light was from the moon shining above. She shivered in her jacket, holding her handbag close to her. She looked at her watch. Chris was late, why did he have to make her wait? She shouldn't be here. It was a mistake, yet she knew when she saw Chris, she wouldn't be scared anymore.

"Oh come on Chris." She muttered. "Please come."

Stephanie jumped as she rustling from the bushes nearby. 

Holy Shit.

Stephanie stepped away from the bushes, as it rustled louder.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God."

She wrapped her hands around the strap of her handbag, her breath quickened as the rustling out nearer.

She could feel her heart pumping in her chest, her cold breath visible in front of her. It's Ok, it's Ok, it's just a bird, Stephanie tried to convince herself. It's Ok.

Stephanie waited as the rustling stopped, a sense of relief spread over her. 

She looked over at the bushes, still. Totally still.

Suddenly something jumped out from the bushes, Stephanie screamed loudly, clenching her handbag as she thrashed the bushes over and over with the bag. 

She watched with fear as a squirrel scurried out.

"Thank god." She said to herself, it was just a squirrel. Everything's all right.

She put her handbag down by her side, trying to calm herself down after the scare. This park was scary at night, even the littlest thing like a squirrel could freak you out.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, Stephanie screamed loudly as she fell to the floor, leaves and brambles covered her face so she couldn't see a thing, a hand pulled out her handbag and as she tried to keep a hold of it, she received a punch to the stomach, she doubled over, crying out with pain, the mugger wrenched at her neck pulling off with diamond necklace, she tried to pull the brambles off her face, but the person pull out her finger, taking off the ring that Hunter had gave her.

Her hands were bleeding from the brambles as the mugger ran off with her handbag and jewellery. Stephanie tried to get up and see who it was but they were too quick. 

Tears flooded down her face, as she looked at her cuts and big bruise on the stomach. There was no point in crying out as the park was deserted. Stephanie just lay there, scared and hurt, crying her eyes out, she waited for someone to rescue her.

A question replayed in her mind.

Who had attacked her?

Stacey leaned against the wall, away from the centre of the party, drinking a coke. She was not in the party mood after her incident with Hunter.

God, he was disgusting and he has a big nose. Stacey thought.

"Hi Stacey." Said a small geeky voice.

Stacey turned around to see Kurt.

"Hi." Stacey said rolling her eyes, she didn't want to talk to a geek like Kurt.

"I see your enjoying a sober Coke, good choice, alcohol is really dangerous to your body, did you know that alcohol destroys your liver and…"

"Kurt, I didn't really want to know." Stacey sighed.

"Oh Ok, This party scene isn't really me either, I totally understand." Kurt nodded.

Stacey sipped at her coke as Kurt was forced into an embarrassing silence.

"So did you watch Star Trek last night?" asked Kurt, trying to start a new conversation.

Jeff was drunk and so was Lita, in fact everyone was drunk, but these two were in the right place at the wrong time.

"You are so drunk." Laughed Lita, raising her glass to Jeff.

"No, I'm not drunk, you are." Laughed Jeff, slurping down another beer unsuccessfully as it poured down his T-shirt. "Ok, maybe I'm not quite right." He giggled.

Lita sat next to Jeff and put his arm around him.

"You know, you are so much better looking than Matt."

"Yeah, I was always the good-looking one." Jeff smiled.

"No, you're the sexy one, I've always thought that, I never really liked Matt."

"Your just saying that cause your drunk." Jeff exclaimed.

"But aren't you drunk too?"

"Oh yeah, so I guess it's Ok then."

"What's Okay." Asked Lita.

"I don't know, would you like to snog me?" 

"I guess that would be good."

"We are so drunk, do you know that?"

"That's good, cause then we won't remember what happens tomorrow."

"Good."

Jeff and Lita leaned in and locked lips, they were just having a bit of fun, but Matt didn't. He looked over at Jeff and Lita and gasped in anger, he stormed over and dragged Jeff off his girlfriend.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted at Jeff as everyone stopped dancing and turned around to face Matt and Jeff.

"Hey man, chill, it don't mean nothing, we were just having fun."

"Having fun! Do you you think making out with my girlfriend is fun!"

"Err, yeah."

"Matt, give it a rest, have a drink." Lita coyed.

"You got her drunk too!"

"No I didn't, why don't you fuck off Matt, stop being the good one all the time, I've had enough of your attitude."

"Look Jeff, do you remember our little talk, I want to enjoy my party, now your drunk, so just go out to the garden or something, and get the hell away from Lita!"

"Hey, I'm not drunk, she was drunk before me, she was the one coming on to me, she said that I was sexier than you, not really performing in the bedroom are we Matt?" smirked Jeff.

Matt didn't reply, instead, he punched Jeff to the ground, Jeff winced in pain, Matt dragged him up as the crowd chanted 'Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Jeff couldn't stand up properly and in desperate attempt to retaliate, he charged into Matt, sending him flying over the sofa, Matt crashed onto the floor, cutting his head on some of the bottles, which smashed in his face.

Jeff lay on top on Matt, pounding away on his cut face. Matt grabbed a bottle and tried to hit Jeff with it, but Jeff caught it and flung it away, Matt pushed Jeff off and threw him against the wall, he was bleeding bad.

Lita cried in fright as the two continued to fight.

"People, don't just stand there, it's gone too far."

Edge and Christian ran up to the fight and pulled Matt off Jeff.

"Break it up, you two come on, there's going to be an accident."

Matt went into the kitchen and Lita followed.

"Hey, he hit me first, who does he think he is, get him back in here, the fucking coward." Jeff shouted. "Come on Matt, you started it, let's finish it."

"Jeff, your just making things worse, your drunk and a mess, why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up." Said Edge.

"Clean myself up! What are you the good a Samaritan?" Jeff shouted.

"Look Brov, just get him upstairs, lock him in if you have too, we gotta keep them apart." Whispered Christian.

"Hey, I can fucking hear you, you know and don't follow, I'm leaving, maybe I collapse in the bath, you'd like that!" Jeff said, before storming up the stairs, slipping up on the way.

"Fucking hell, what was a brutal fight." Edge laughed.

"Yeah, it was better than PPV!" said Christian giving Edge a high-five.

"Oh Matt, what ya done?" said Lita as Matt held a pack of peas to his head.

"Can we get someone sober in here to help me?" moaned Matt.

"Hey, I ain't drunk, look I can help." Laughed Lita, pressing the ice-pack onto Matt's head.

"Owww, that bloody hurt."

"Sorry." Lita laughed, she walked over to the freezer to get something colder, but accidentally slipped, knocking against the oven.

"For fucks Lita, I'd rather have Edge and Christian in there, than you, where's Trish?"

"I smell gas." Moaned Lita.

"I don't smell anything."

"That's cause you got blood all over your nose."

"Yeah, well, maybe you could help me, get it off!"

"Hold on, Hold on." Laughed Lita, before falling against the counter again.

"Fucking hell." Sighed Matt, for the first time this evening he just wanted the party to be over.

The music blared loudly as the night wore on, Lita was tending to Matt in the kitchen, Jeff was in his room and the rest were enjoying the party whilst they could.

"Man, the music not be that good, but people will be talking about the Matt-Jeff fight till graduation." Said Christian.

"Yeah, too bad Hunter missed it." Answered Edge.

"Where the hell he get too anyway?"

"I heard he got plastered and passed out on the patio."

"Is he still there?"

"Nah, He must have gone home or something, I'm not surprised though."

"Why?"

"I think Stephanie's been cheating on him."

"Really? With who!"

"Hey, I would have told you, if I knew, but he won't say, someone at the school though."

"My money's on Rocky, he's a sly one." Muttered Christian.

"What you got against Rocky?"

"Nothing." Christian said, getting himself another drink.

Suddenly above the music, police sirens could be heard, coming towards the house.

"Fucking hell, it's the police." Said Edge. "Matt!"

Matt came into the living room and ordered for the music to be turned off.

"Where are they? Did they knock?" asked Matt.

"No, I just heard sirens." Said Edge.

Matt went to the door and opened it to see the police car pull up outside.

Oh shit, thought Matt.

"Hey guys turn the music off." Shouted Matt into the living room as the police stepped out.

"Excuse me sir, is this your party?"

"Yes." Matt said grudgingly.

"Well we have had a few complaints from the neighbours…"

"Look, I promise, we'll turn the music down."

"Sorry Sir, but you are going to have to shut this party down."

"Oh come on!" Matt exclaimed.

"Your lucky to don't call your parents, so if I was you I'd end this party now, whilst you still can."

After a few more tellings off, Matt shut the door on the police and turned to the group.

"Sorry guys but the party is over."

"Oh." Said everyone in unison, sad that the party was over.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't have my parents finding out, plus with the fight and everything I need to clean up."

The teenagers gradually left the house, taking some of the drink with them. Matt decided to go outside with Lita, his head was killing him and he needed some fresh air. He sat down on a bench opposite the house.

Edge and Christian were goofing around, spray-painting the wall.

"My head!" Matt moaned. "I hate my brother."

"Oh don't be stupid, it didn't mean anything, we were drunk."

"It's not just that, he is just always trying to get one over me, for gods sake, can't he just fucking forgive and forget." Said Matt looking at Lita.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't know, he is your brother, you know if better than anyone."

"Yeah, your right." Matt looked up at the bedroom window, where Jeff was suppose to be. "I hope he is alright, he was pretty plastered."

"Just leave him, you won't help matters."

Matt sat back down in seat, shovelling the gravel with his feet, he didn't want to go back inside. The worst part about a party was tidying up afterwards.

"Hey look it's Trish." Lita exclaimed, pointing towards the road.

Matt looked up to see a small blonde figure walking up, she was smoking a cigarette as she neared the house.

"Where have you been?"

"Just for a walk, what happened to the party?"

"The cops busted us." Matt said quietly.

"Damn, why do their have to be so many old people in the neighbourhood."

"Jeff and Matt had a big fight too, you should have seen it, it was brutal."

"It's not funny!" Matt said angrily.

"I can see it." Said Trish looking at Matt's cuts. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's in his room, we think, I don't want to go up there."

"Well I will." Said Trish. "We don't want him doing anything stupid."

Trish threw her cigarette towards the house, Matt and Lita watched as it landed on the wooden porch.

"Hey, you could have caused a fire!"

"Oh come on, it's just a little cigarette." Laughed Trish.  

Suddenly the house exploded in a ball of fire, Matt, Edge, Christian, Lita and Trish screamed in terror as they were thrown back by the full force of the explosion.

Matt fell to the concrete road, people from the neighbourhood came out of their house and stared in shock at the sight.

"Oh my God." Matt said, he suddenly remembered how Lita had mentioned something about gas, oh my god, he blew up the house. Matt looked up to see the remains of the house. Thank God, everyone got out in time he thought as he looked to see Edge, Christian, Trish and Lita on the road, staring up.

Holy Shit!

"Jeff!" He shouted, standing up.

"Edge, did you see him come out?"

"Edge rubbed his hands on his face. "Shit, I don't remember, he's was still inside, He never came down." Edge said slowly.

"Jeff!" screamed Lita. "He's dead, He's dead, and it's all my fault."

Matt's face went white as he looked at where Jeff's room would have been, he couldn't think as the sound of a fire engine came towards the house, fireman rushed out, water spurted over the house.

Jeff was dead. It couldn't be true, No, how could he be, but he didn't come out, he couldn't have escaped. Jeff was dead. Jeff was dead.

Yet, it didn't matter how many times he said it, he couldn't take in the words. As the ambulance paramedics came over to check on him, he couldn't take his eyes off the house. He was lead away with his friends, he didn't hear a word anyone said to him. The same words repeated in his mind.

Jeff was dead.

Jeff was dead.

Jeff was dead.

All because of him.

**The End.**

**Will Rob forgive Torrie?**

**Who attacked Stephanie?**

**Did Jeff survive the explosion?**

**Find out in Term Four of WWE High!**


	16. WWE High16

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

**Chapter One.**

****

Lita stared around at the white wash halls of the police interview room. It seemed like she had been here for hours, answering the same old questions about the party and the accident. The police officer's beady eyes seemed to be assessing her character as she told the story, wondering whether the tears that streamed down her face were fake or sincere.

Of course, they were sincere, she was seventeen years old and one of her best friends had probably died, and in her eyes, it was her fault.

"I didn't mean to leave the gas on, I was drunk, Matt had just been in a fight, I was tending to him, I don't remember what happened, then the police came and we left…Jeff stormed up to his room…we left and then the house…just…exploded." Lita held her head in her hands. "He's dead isn't he? Jeff's dead." Lita said looking up at the officer, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but we can't say just yet."

Lita took this as a yes and more tears streamed down her face.

"Is there anyway do you think that Jeff could have left his room and the house before the gas explosion?" the officer asked.

"No, we didn't see him outside…it was too sudden.."

"Ok, that will do for now, best get home had have some rest, we'll contact you with anymore news." The officer said as he led a distraught Lita out of the office to her parents who waited outside.

"Why were you not at the party, Miss Stratus?" asked the officer as he sat opposite Trish in the interview room. 

"Am I allowed to smoke?" she asked pulling a cigarette out from her pocket.

"I prefer it, if you answered the question."

"For fucks sake." Trish muttered, putting the cigarette back in her pocket. "I went to find a friend Ok, he didn't turn up at the party, and I wanted to see where he got too."

"What's your friends name?"

"Why do you want to know that?" said Trish angrily.

"Miss Stratus, this is a police investigation, we need to find out as much as we can about what happened."

Trish leaned back in her chair, acting bored.

"Chris Jericho, he's my boyfriend. I left the party early to go find him and I came back and everyone was outside, they told me the police had busted them and I threw my cigarette onto the lawn and Bam, up into flames, is that want you wanna here?"

"Who was outside the house at the time?"

"I dunno no, Matt, Lita, oh yeah Edge and Christian, were goofing around nearby, I think they were drunk."

"Did they all see the explosion happen?"

"Yes of course they did! What the hell is with these fucking stupid questions, we all what happened, the whole house is burnt to a crisp and so is Jeff." Trish said gruffly. "You might as well just admit it."

The officer sighed, he realised he wasn't going to get anymore information out of Trish so he motioned another officer to open the door.

"Can I go now?" asked Trish.

"Yes, you can go now."

Trish happily jumped out of her seat, her high heels clicking along the stone floor as she left the room.

"Have you found a body yet?" asked Matt as he sat down in the chair. His eyes were red from crying and he had had a few stitches on his forehead from being thrown back by the force of the explosion.

"We cannot say at the moment."

"Come on, I'm his brother, is there any chance that he could have survived? I mean if you haven't found a body, then maybe he did get out, round or back or something." Matt said hopefully.

The officer sighed, this was the worst part of the job, he didn't want to tell the boy, but he had to know the truth.

"We haven't found a body." He said with no expression.

"Well, maybe he did get out, Jeff's not stupid, he probably smelt the gas…"

"However in these types of accidents, most bodies are never found."

Matt's face went white once more.

"But you just said that…."

"I'm sorry son, but your brother Jeff is most probably dead." The officer said as softly as possible as Matt faced up to the reality of the explosion.

**Back at WWE High…. **

Stephanie rolled over in her bed, snuggling up in the covers. This is where she wanted to stay forever, she never wanted to go back to school again. She hadn't been for the past two days and she wasn't going for the rest of the week.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to go back to sleep, it was only 8.30, but her sleep paradise was broken when someone banged loudly on the door.

"Steph!" Her brother Shane called in.

"Err..yeah." Steph said, in her weakest 'I feel really sick' voice.

"Are you still not coming in?"

"No, I feel really bad still, I don't know whether I can come in this week."

"Look Steph, I know your don't really sick, it's about the attack, I know your scared but no-one is going to hurt you again and staying in that room all day isn't going to do you any good, you need to get back to the real world."

Stephanie thought back to the attack, after he had taken her bag and ring, she just lay in the bush, cold and hurt, she had never been more frightened in her life and no-one came, she eventually had to walk home and cry to Dad, he called the police but they couldn't do anything, they were too busy with the accident at Matt's party, not even Daddy's bribes could make them go searching for some amateur thief. 

"I'm sick, Ok, just leave me alone!" She said in a croaky voice.

"Fine, but you gotta come out there some time."

Stephanie listened as she heard Shane going down the stairs, she laid back on her bed, thinking over the events. And he had never come, Chris never arrived, he could have saved her, he could have helped her but he never turned up, she didn't ever want to speak to him again, all he cared about was himself.

But the worse thing was, she wasn't sure, she didn't know but she had a kinda psychic feeling about this, and she had found her instincts were always right, she didn't want to think it but she was sure that whoever attacked her was someone from WWE High and she was determined to find out who.

The class chatted loudly, discussing the party. Was Jeff really dead? Did Matt murder him? All of the usual extravagant conspiriences were being rumoured and in this school, in every high school, rumours spread like wild-fire.

"Class, quiet down, quiet down." The teacher ordered as she entered the room, after a few more shorts and banging on the desk, the senior class were finally silent.

"Now I know after the recent sad events, many of you may not feel like learning, but we have to get to graduation some way so it's important you just put the events that are in the past and concentrate on your education."

"Are you saying we should just forget about Jeff?" said Trish rudely.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying you need to concentrate on learning."

"Sounds like, all you care about, is your paycheck." Trish muttered.

The teacher ignored Trish's comment and turned her attention to the rest of the class.

"Now many of you may know, that coming up next week is the SAT'S, now these tests are the most important tests your ever take and could determine what College or University you go to, if any at all." Said the teacher glaring at Chris and Trish, who sat in the back corner in their matching leather jackets.

"Now, you can't really revise for the SAT'S, but I'm going to give you some work, that might help you understand the type of questions they have on the test."

The teacher, walked around, passing the sheets round, she gave one to Chris, who immediately screwed it up, tearing a piece out with his teeth and chewing it in his mouth.

"Delightful." The teacher muttered sarcastically as she watched him chew. "Your regret the pathetic amount of work you've done, one day Chris, your never get anywhere in life."

"Hey, I don't need some crap SAT or whatever they're called, I'm gonna be a rock star." He laughed, still chewing the paper in his mouth. "The SAT's are just a waste of time." He laughed, before spitting the paper out into the nearby bin, much to his delight.

The teacher stopped by Hunter's desk and gave him two extra sheets.

"Can you give these to Stephanie please, she's a good student, I don't want her to miss out."

"We'll…er..I don't know…if.." Hunter stammered. He didn't want to see Stephanie, at the party he had apparently got really drunk, he couldn't remember half of it, but he remembered something about Shane telling him, Steph was with Chris at the park…then he went to park…or going somewhere, he couldn't remember anymore details, maybe Steph was upset about that, maybe she spotted him with Stacey, he just couldn't remember.

"Ill go over!" said Kurt, raising his hand enthuastically. "I know where she lives and I'm friends with…"

"I'm sure Hunter will do fine." The teacher smiled as she carried on walking back to her desk.

"How is Stephanie?" asked Hunter to Kurt.

"Well, Shane said that she's shut herself up in her bedroom for the past two days, somethings wrong, but Shane won't tell me, he says it's a family matter."

"You don't think she knows how I got drunk and hit on Stacey?"

"I didn't see her at the party at all, there's a rumour going around that she went to meet some guy, she's not cheating on you is she Hunter?"

"No, of course not, it's just a nasty rumour!" Hunter exclaimed. "You don't know nothing." He said angrily at Kurt, who quickly turned back round to face the front.

Torrie looked over across the classroom at Rob, the teacher was busy talking about the SAT's but she wasn't listening, she felt really awful how she had treated Rob. She had ignored him when he needed her the most, but now he was out of the wheelchair, like he was before and she had wasted her chance. There was nothing between her and Rocky, there were just friends, although he didn't even seem to have as much interest in as he did. It made her wonder, whether he was friendly with her to make Rob jealous.

He sat with Edge and Christian, laughing and joking, he didn't seem to miss her, she had called him several times, but each time he had slammed the phone down.

Torrie looked at the notepad in front of her, the pen twirling in her hand, she quickly wrote to Rob, maybe he would reply in writing.

Rob, there is and was nothing going on between me and Rocky, I don't like him anymore, I like you and I miss you, please talk to me again.

_Torrie._

She quickly scribbled it down, folding up the note into a little square.

"Hey Stacey, can you pass this over to Edge?" She asked.

"What you passing notes to Edge for, you ain't got a thing for him now have you?"

"No stupid, it's for Rob." She whispered.

"Oh, ok." Stacey took the note and poked Edge gently passing the note over.

"Awww! A love letter for me, Stacey I had no idea!" laughed Edge.

"It's for Rob, doofus."

"Oh you've broken my heart Stacey, I thought you loved him." Joked Edge as he took the note.

"Whatever Edge."

Edge gave the note to Rob, who looked at it weirdly, who would want to send him a note. He opened it up and read the small scribble inside, Torrie watched hopefully as his eyes glanced over the paper. But much to her disappointment and horror, we screwed up the paper and threw it into the bin.

"He don't mean that." Stacey said, putting an arm around Torrie's shoulder.

"He did mean it, Stacey, he's never going to forgive me." Torrie cried, trying to concentrate on the SAT's sheets in front of her.

Stephanie wrapped her dressing gown around her as she stepped down the cold stairs. The house was empty, her mother and father were at work. Her brother at school, she liked the peace and quiet, it gave her time to think.

She was about to go into the kitchen to get a drink, when she noticed the pile of mail by the door. She might as well pick it up, do something useful.

There was a package, obviously too big to fit in the mailbox. She must have missed the postman, picking it up she smiled, it was addressed to her, well at least someone cared.

She opened it up, to reveal a white rose and a box of chocolates, opening the card, a little of her was disappointed, but she mostly just laughed. It was from Kurt.

_Hope you feel better soon,_

_Schools not the same without you,_

_Love_

_Kurt._

He was sweet, just a shame he was the biggest dork in school, she may not be as a shallow as Torrie and Stacey, but hell she still had her McMahon pride. She put the rose and chocolates in the kitchen, she looked through the windows, giving an overview of the huge McMahon gardens. Henry, the gardener, was trimming at the rose bushes by the fountain.

Suddenly the nearby bushes rustled, a dark figure pushed through the leaves, Stephanie froze, she leapt back, watching, her heart pumping fiercely, he was back, it was him. She quickly ran to the phone, about to dial 911, watching the bushes, the rustling suddenly stopped and emerged onto the green grass was a smiling black cat. Her cat, Heathcliffe.

"Oh my Gods Sake Heathcliffe, you nearly scared the life out of me." She smiled in relief, she couldn't believe she got scared by a cat, she always suspected the worst.

"Get your head together girl." She said to herself, pouring herself a glass of water before heading back upstairs.

"Now, this term, I am going to need a few volunteers."

The class groaned at the mention of volunteering, except for Kurt who raised his hand by high.

"Calm down Kurt, you don't know what it is first." The teacher said.

"Yeah, you could end up cleaning up the boys toilets!" Edge laughed.

"Now, each year a few members of the senior year work together as a team to create the senior year Yearbook."

"Oh no, not the crappy yearbook." Moaned Rocky.

"Are you volunteering Rocky?"

"Hey, no way Miss, how can I do, I'm the star of the football team." Rocky said, smirking at Rob. After Rob had had his accident, Rocky had taken his place on the football team and now he was their star player.

"So?"

"Plus, I've only been at the school a term, whoever does it, they gotta know the school inside out, know the people and stuff."

"Ill do it Miss." Kurt shouted. "I am Class President after all, and I've got some ideas that will make this yearbook really cool!" Kurt said, giving the class two thumbs up.

"He doesn't have a clue." Laughed Edge to himself.

"What was that Edge?" the teacher smirked.

"Nothing, nothing." Edge said quickly.

"Well if you think Kurt hasn't got a clue, maybe you should help him."

"Come on Miss, Edge knows nothing about creating a yearbook, he's failing English, for a start." Said Christian, standing up for his brother.

"Brilliant, Thankyou Christian."

"What?" said Christian confused.

"You can help your brother, it seems we've just got our yearbook team, Kurt, Edge and Christian."

"What!" shouted Edge and Christian in unison.

"Guys we are gonna have so much fun, cool or what!" said Kurt, giving them a thumbs up as the brothers sunk miserably in their seats.

It was lunchtime and the students of WWE High crowded the Burger Barn, Lita, Trish, and Chris sat in their usual, except this time they were missing two people, Matt and Jeff.

"Have you been round to see Matt?" asked Trish to Lita.

"I don't want to crowd him, I mean they have to get all the funeral arrangements sorted and everything, the family are staying in a hotel, it be a while before he comes back."

"It feels so weird, our gang, it will never be the same again." Sighed Chris.

"Oh come on guys, let's not get all depressed."

"Trish, don't you even feel a little sad, Jeff's gone, he's never going to graduate, he's never going to go to college and be in his band, I thought he was your friend or are you just completely heartless?" 

"He is my friend, but we can't dwell on the past, we have to move on." 

"Your just making me feel sick." Said Lita, getting up from the booth.

"Where are you going?" asked Chris.

"To go see our Matt is, I'd like him to think that someone cares." Lita said angrily before storming out of the Burger Barn.

"What's her problem" said Trish sulking in her chair.

"Sometimes, you are really heartless." 

"Oh and when have you become Mr Sensitive." Trish exclaimed. 

"At least I have feelings, if you hadn't thrown your cigarette onto the lawn…"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who left the gas, was I? Anyway, where were you throughout that party, you never turned up?"

"It's none of your business Ok, I don't have to go to every party."

"But it was your best friends' party, you said you where going to come."

"Look, I had things to do, just leave me alone." Said Chris, he grabbed his leather jacket before leaving the booth. Trish called after him, but he turn back and within the space of ten minutes, Trish was left in the booth all on her own.

Chris walked out of the Burger Barn and along the street, he looked up to see Kurt Angle walking towards him. Kurt spotted him and nervously he attempted to cross the road, but Chris ran after him and grabbed his anorak.

"I swear I've hardly got any money." Kurt cried, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of dollars. "This is all I have take it if you want, just don't hurt me."

"Kurt, I don't want your money, I just want to talk to you."

Kurt relaxed a little, straightening his anorak. "What do you want?"

"Your Stephanie's friend, how is she? She hasn't been at school the past couple of days?"

"Like you give a damn." Kurt said surprised he spoke back to Chris.

"I do give a damn Ok, have you seen her?" he said angrily.

Scared that Chris has going to hit him, Kurt gave in.

"I haven't seen her, but she's at home, something happened on the night of the party, I don't know what but Shane says she's resting for a few days."

The night of the party, the park…oh shit. Thought Chris.

"Anyway, why do you want to know? Your don't exactly friends."

"Why are you such a dork?"

"What?"

"Exactly, it's a mystery, now just get the hell out of my way." Chris pushed back Kurt almost knocking him over, he continued walking down the street. Kurt looked back at Chris and wondered.

Why did he care about Steph so much?

Kurt walked into the busy Burger Barn, and saw Edge and Christian eating burger and fries in the corner.

"Hey buddies." Kurt called as he came to sit beside them.

"Fancy a chip, Kurt?" asked Christian.

"Thankyou, I would enjoy a chip…" Kurt reached out for one, but Edge quickly knocked the tray over and box of Chips went all over Kurt.

"hey, man, I didn't say take all of them!" laughed Edge who along with Christian was in hysterics.

"Very funny guys." Said Kurt, obviously not impressed as he brushed off the chips. "I'm here on a serious matter, we need to get this Yearbook organized, now I can do the chess club, orchestra, astrologers, science club together for photographs, and I thought we could do an exclusive interview with the principal! I bet everyone will love that!" said Kurt enthusiastically.

Edge and Christian sighed, he really did have no idea.

"Kurt, only geeks buy the yearbook."

"No, loads of cool people buy it too."

"I assure you, they don't Kurt, if you really want to sell this yearbook, you need to broaden your horizons." Said Christian.

"Yeah, no-one cares about chess club photos and interviews with teachers." Agreed edge.

"So what do you suggest?"

Edge and Christian looked at each other and smiled.

"Who would you most like to see a picture of in this school?"

"I don't know." Said Kurt. 

"Girls of course!" said Edge. "I think this year, we should fill it with photos of the hottest girls in school, think of this, Torrie in a swimsuit, Stacey playing the cello, Stephanie with a football….guys will pay to see that." Edge nodded.

"I don't think it's just going be for the guys, me and Edge have agreed to pose for the lovely ladies, along with Rob, Rocky and Hunter, the girls can remember us forever….like they would forget in the first place…but at least they have a photo to kiss everynight." 

"I don't think this is really suitable guys, it's sounds a porno book." Kurt grimaced.

"Kurt, don't be worried, we are respectable and we not nothing more than to produce a respectable and sophisticated yearbook, we just want to liven it up and bit." Edge smiled.

"Yeah and remember, all the money goes to our Senior Prom and with this idea, there is going to a be a lot."

"We like to call it 'The Hunks and Beauties of WWE High', Imagine it now." They said in unison looking at an imaginary yearbook.

"Are you sure the teachers will agree?" said Kurt.

"Leave it to us, Kurt, I promise you, we are going to bring you the best, the most exciting yearbook, this school has ever seen!"

"Totally awesome Dude" cheered Edge as he gave his brother a high five as Kurt looked on with a worried expression on his face.

Chris walked towards Stephanie's house, he'd never been there before but it was everything he thought it would be, a huge mansion, acres of gardens, white pillars in the porch, a private driveway. He would have expected her to be shipped off to some snooty private school but being in WWE High, the only sign of her wealth was her designer clothes.

He walked up the driveway, hoping to god, that her parents were out. He didn't really facing seeing them, her dad was a wrestler as well as being a millionaire for Gods Sake.

He walked round the side of the house, looking up at the many windows, he came to the far end when he saw a window with pink curtains, that had to her bedroom, pink curtains…it was highly probable, checking around he couldn't see anyone nearby, he picked up a nearby small pebble, throwing it up towards the window. He hit, causing a big bang before bouncing back onto the grass, he waited for someone to come to the window, but she didn't come. Maybe that wasn't her room, he was about to throw it again, when he suddenly heard someone coming up the driveway, he crawled round to see who it was, he quickly hid in the undergrowth when he saw who it was. It was Hunter.

He held several bits of paper under his arm, oh no, he had come round to bring over Steph's homework, why did he have to come now!

Chris stayed hidden as Hunter rang on the doorbell.

Stephanie stepped quietly down the steps of the staircase, she was still in her dressing gown, even though it was lunchtime she didn't think there was any point in getting dressed since she wasn't going out.

She gasped in embarrassment when she opened the door to see Hunter standing there.

"Oh, is this a bad time." Said Hunter apologetically.

"No, no, it's Ok, I just didn't expect you, come in, come in." Stephanie stepped aside as Hunter walked in, he remembered the time, he last came here, it was to pick Stephanie up for the Fall Ball. Wow, that was so long ago.

"Come and sit in the lounge, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

Hunter walked into the lounge and sat down on the exquisite white sofa, everything seemed so delicate and expensive he didn't want to touch it.

Stephanie sat down on the chair next to him, smiling weakly. She did look ill, thought Hunter. Her face was white and drained of all its usual sparkle.

"I just brought round your homework, we've got the SAT's coming up."

"Oh yeah, I should really come in for that." Said Stephanie sipping at her lemonade.

There was silence between them, Hunter looked uncomfortable.

"Why do you look so nervous?" she smiled.

"I'm not, I'm fine." Hunter said quickly.

"Come on Hunter, you don't have to be nervous around me."

Bitch, thought Hunter, she's the one who should be nervous, after what she's done.

"Did you hear what happened at the party?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah, it's all the papers, do you think he got out?"

"No, the papers say the funeral's next week, are you going?"

"Yeah, Jeff was one of us, it could have been anyone, you were at the party, it could have been you."

"Thanks." Said Hunter sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad it wasn't you."

"That's good to know." 

Stephanie laughed at Hunter's answer and came to sit next to him.

"I know we've been a bit distant lately, but I do like you Hunter, I like you a lot and I don't want there to be any tension between us, you do feel that tension don't you?"

"Steph, you know I'm crazy about you, but there's rumours going around about that night, do you didn't turn up at the party, where did you go, did you meet someone?"

"Hunter, you promise not to tell anyone what happened, you promise?"

"Okay, I promise." Hunter really had no idea, what Stephanie was going to say, if she did go to meet Chris, she wouldn't just admit it to him, would she?

"I was walking through the park to the party and…I got…attacked."

"Attacked!"

"Yes, he just sprung on me, he took my bag and the ring you gave me." Steph cried, showing him her empty finger. "It was so horrible."

Hunter realised what a jerk he had been, immediately thinking the worst of Steph.

"Oh Steph, I'm so sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her like a little baby. "I had no idea."

"I thought he was going to rape me." Said Stephanie, frightened like a little child. "I feel like he's still here, watching me, I can't go outside, he might try again."

"Steph, I promise he won't come after you again, you're going to be fine, he won't hurt you."

"How do you know Hunter?, I think it's someone from school, and he's watching me, he could attack again." Stephanie cried.

Hunter comforted her, holding her close.

"Stephanie, I promise, as long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Stephanie sniffed, drying her tears as Hunter stroked back her wet hair.

"Thankyou." She smiled.

"It's Ok, you're safe now." Hunter said giving her an extra squeeze. Yes, everything was going to be alright, his mind puzzled over what Steph had said, the attacker was at WWE High, her house was nowhere near the park, she wasn't heading for the party, who was Steph meeting, who did she trust?…wait, she must have not met him, maybe she was attacked before he came, but then he would have found her…he did love Steph, after with all the things that had happened, he didn't not believe that she had been attacked but he came to her conclusion, that in his mind, Stephanie wasn't telling him the whole story…and something, something in the back of his mind was telling him it was something to do with Chris…

**In the Next Chapter.**

****

**Rob and Rocky go head to head plus Edge and Christian make a shocking discovery!**


	17. WWE High17

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

**Chapter Two.**

****

Torrie was sitting on the bench, just before the start of school, waiting for her friend Stacey. She kept thinking about Rob and how he had screwed up her letter. Stacey had told her to forget about him, but there wasn't a hour go by, when she didn't think about Rob, it was like her mind was on a little cycle, shoes, clothes, the prom, celebrities, Rob, shoes, clothes, the prom, celebrities, Rob….

She just couldn't get him out of her head. Suddenly she noticed a tall dark figure coming towards her, at first she thought it was Rob and her heart leapt but then as he came closer, she realised it was Rocky and her heart fell back into place.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

"Hey, that's no way to greet Rocky Mavia, what's up Torrie?"

"You know what's wrong, Rob won't speak to me cause he thinks I cheated on him with you."

"But you didn't, I was the perfect gentleman." Rocky smiled.

"Well, he don't think that. I sent him a note to explain but he just screwed it up and threw it in the bin."

"Well then he's not worth it Torrie, he's just a paranoid jerk who doesn't realise what a great girl he has and shouldn't give him the satisfication of pining after him like this, you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, but it don't change how I feel, I think I love him."

"Oh please! High school is suppose to be about fun and you should enjoy yourself, not making stupid commitments."

"I want to have fun but how can I? I'm gonna do rubbish on this SAT's, not get into beauty school, not have a date for the prom…"

"Well I don't know nothing about beauty school, but how about we go to the prom together?"

"I don't know, people might talk…"

"Let them talk, you and me both know that we are just there to have some fun, what do you say?"

Torrie thought for a moment and smiled.

"You know what, Okay, I will go to the prom with you, we'll have fun."

"Too right we will!" Rocky cheered.

Torrie looked to hug Rocky but then thought better of it, and sat there awkwardly.

"What you playing at?" Rocky joked and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey break it up, you two!" shouted a voice.

Torrie and Rocky looked over to see Edge and Christian coming towards them. "Now we'll sorry we had to break up you're into thing but we have big news for you Torrie."

"What's that?"

"Well as you two know, we are in charge of the Yearbook Committee and we need you to make this the best Yearbook ever!" said Christian.

Torrie looked at them excitedly.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well we were hoping of doing a kind of Year in Review with the girls and the guys and you Torrie are one of our top girls, I tell you, this yearbook will sell like mad if we have you doing an exclusive photo shoot….and get this…on the beach!" Edge said dramatically.

"Wow! I would love to do that, will I have to wear lots of outfits and be in lots of different settings like in the waves playing volleyball…"

Edge and Christian looked at each other and smiled.

"That sounds great!" They said in unison, they were going to see Torrie in a bikini!

"Are you sure your allowed to do this?" asked Rocky.

"Don't be such a goody-goody Rocky, I'm sure once they see how much we sell they will love it." Said Christian.

"Ooooo, when do we start?" asked Torrie enthustically.

"Are you free after school?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool. You can go home, get your stuff together, then we will come pick you up, then we can head for the beach!"

"But what about football practice Edge, you can't cut that!" said Rocky.

"Sure I can, I mean it's only one practice, I made a commitment to this Yearbook and it's going above all other things and of course being my friend you Rocky can cover for me, say I'm ill or something."

Rocky looked unsure and for a moment, Torrie thought her photo shoot wouldn't happen.

"Please Rocky, cover for me this once, I really want to do this." Torrie pleaded.

"Fine, but Torrie watch out for those guys." Rocky said looking at Edge and Christian. "They mean trouble."

"I assure you Rocky I can handle Edge and Christian, at the Fall Ball…"

Suddenly the bell sounded for the start of school and Torrie's trail of speech was lost.

"Oh look, the bell, we've got the SAT's to do." Said Christian, glad that Torrie hadn't starting talking about their embarrassment at the Fall Ball.

"Yep, come on Rocky, let's go." Said Edge, grabbing his arm.

"Ill see you later Torrie." Rocky smiled as he was wrenched away. "Good luck on the test."

"Thanks for driving me to school." Said Stephanie to Hunter as they drove into the car park. 

"Hey, I'm here to look after you, it's the least I could do." Hunter said, pulling the key out of the lock and opening the door.

"So you worried about the SATS?" He asked.

"A bit. My dad really wants me to get into a good University, I want to work in the family business but as a backup I'd love to be an actress." She smiled, it was the first time she smiled in ages and Hunter was pleased.

Stephanie stepped out of the car and looked around as the hundreds of students walked up the path to the main entrance, it felt weird being back at school and part of her wanted to run away and climb back under her duvet but she was confident now that Hunter was with her.

"Are you sure your be able to walk home on your home, I would take you but I really need to go to football practice…"

"Hunter, its' fine, there will lots of people around then, Ill be fine."

"Good." Hunter smiled. He clutched her hand and they walked up the steps towards the school.

Chris walked across the lawn, his rucksack over his leather jacket, his blond wavy hair resting on his shoulders. He spotted Hunter and Stephanie walking up the steps and sneered.

So after all this, they are still together. Thought Chris. Even Steph kissing another guy obviously wasn't enough of Hunter to dump her.

"Chris! Hurry up!" called Lita.

Chris pulled his eyes away from Stephanie and walked towards his friend Lita. However he was determined to speak to Stephanie alone by the end of the day…he had to explain about that night…

The summer sun streamed in through the windows of the senior class classroom. The students sat in alphabetical order and everyone was halfway through their SATS exam, some were busy writing away, whilst others chewed nervously on their pencils, and some for example Chris, just flicked pieces of rubber off the desk, not paying attention at all.

Hunter sat at his desk, staring at the paper but his mind was on other things…

If Stephanie had gone to meet Chris, someone must have known, maybe Shane, she tells him everything…

He looked ahead to where Chris sat in front of him, trying to see what he was thinking…

After school I'm going to go straight to Steph and explain, why hasn't she come to talk to me, a moment ago she was crazy about me and now…she's staying with Hunter, that boring jerk, what does he have that I don't….Stephanie's beautiful…smart…Chris suddenly gasped realising what he was thinking. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. He said to himself over and over again before turning back to the test, well not before flicking a piece of rubber onto Kurt Angle…

I've been waiting for this test all my life…it's so easy….Harvard here I come, I mean I'm a straight A student, wrestling champion…there's no way they can turn me down…smiled Kurt as he moved onto the next page.

Come on Kurt, move your arm, thought Christian as he peered over at Kurt's page, he couldn't answer any of the questions and Kurt was going through them so quickly that it was getting increasing hard to copy…Torrie looks to be having trouble too, thought Christian as he looked across the room…oh tonight is going be so great, just him and Torrie on the beach, well Edge as well but he can rid of him…then it will just be Torrie, swimming….

I am so great, thought Rocky, I'm gonna do great on this test…got a beautiful date for the prom…Rocky smiled to himself…he looked over at Rob and smirked…he was so pathetic…he is totally gonna flip when he hears that I'm taking Torrie to the prom…well mate…you missed your chance….she's Rocky's girl now….

"Ok class, your time is up, put your pens down and face the front, No talking until I have collected all the papers." Said the teacher as stood up from her seat.

Oh God, that was so hard, thought Stacey, she looked around and grimaced nervously at her best friend Torrie, signally that she didn't think she did well.

Chris looked at his paper, he hadn't finished it not that he cared, waste of time, if you asked me, he quickly scribbled his name on the top and passed it to the teacher.

Stephanie ran quickly through the paper, checking all her answers made sense, she really wanted to do well on this, almost too soon the teacher took her paper away, she turned around and Hunter looked at her.

He gave her thumbs up and she smiled back, nodding her head.

"Ok class, that's it, you will be receiving your results next week."

The class immediately jumped out of their seats running to their friends and asking how they did….

"We'll pick you up later Torrie." Said Edge and Christian. It was the end of the day and most people were going home. "Remember Rocky, after the SATS I left really sick so I couldn't make it to football practice." Said Edge staring at Rocky.

"I've got it." He replied as Edge and Christian ran off to get ready.

"Where are you going?" asked Stacey.

"Oh, it's so cool, with Edge and Christian being head of the Yearbook Committee, they want to do an exclusive photo shoot with me on the beach, for the yearbook."

"Huh! How come they didn't ask me!" protested Stacey. 

"I guess I just have that extra sparkle in front of camera." Said Torrie twirling around.

"Oh please, I can guess why, Edge and Christian are just going to try and compete for you again, like they did before the Fall Ball, it's so obvious, especially now you broke up with Rob."

"Yeah, but I'm going to the prom with Rocky now." Said Torrie grabbing Rocky's hand. "So they don't stand a chance."

"What! Are you two really a couple now?" said Stacey, eager to get some new gossip.

Torrie looked at Rocky expectedly, hoping for an answer.

"Well, we are just really really good friends." Said Rocky. 

"Sounds like you're a couple to me." Said Stacey.

"Ummm, well you can say what you want Stacey, but I'm late for football practice. " said Rocky. "Enjoy your evening Torrie." Said Rocky as he walked down the corridor leaving Stacey and Torrie giggling by their lockers.

"Are you really never going to speak to Torrie again?" asked Hunter to Rob as they got changed into their football gear.

"Why should I? I mean if you found Stephanie in her room with another guy would you take her back?"

Hunter not wanting to answer the question, turned the subject back to Rob and Torrie.

"I know you still love her, maybe you should just talk to her."

"There's nothing to talk about, she cheated end of story."

"You don't know that for sure, you just jump to the worst conclusion." Said Hunter tying up his shoes. "If you continue like this, Torrie's gonna get another date for the prom."

"I don't care what she does. I hate the prom anyway." Said Rob, he picked up his helmet and headed for the door.

"Your regret not speaking to her." Called Hunter, but Rob wasn't listening as he ran onto the field.

Stephanie walked along the sidewalk, past the shops, and along the private road towards the McMahon mansion. She looked up to see the green trees covering the road, it was peaceful and Stephanie liked it like this.

Suddenly she heard someone call her name, she turned around but no-where was there, she began to get scared and images of the park came back to her so she carried on walking faster and faster, the road never seemed so long before.

Then a muscular arm grabbed her shoulder and Stephanie immediately screamed, trying to run away but the person was too quick as he put his hand around her mouth and held her close.

"Steph, calm down, calm down, don't scream, it's me." Said a male voice.

Stephanie looked over to see it was Chris Jericho, but his presence didn't comfort her, in fact, she was still scared and nervous.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

He gently took his hand off her mouth and she closed it shut, calming herself down.

"So what do you want?" she said gruffly.

"I wanted to speak to you, you've been ignoring me since you came back to school, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter now." Stephanie said coldly, walking up the road. Chris caught up with her, walking by her side.

"I am sorry for not turning up at the park, I didn't mean too, well I suppose I did, but I did feel bad."

"I don't think feeling remorse is in your brain." 

"Look Steph, I didn't want to come, I've got a girlfriend Trish…"

"Well, it wasn't just cold and dark but thanks to you, I got mugged as well, the mugger took my ring and my purse, if you had just turned up, it never would have happened, so thanks to you, this last week has been the worst of my life!" Stephanie said angrily.

"Steph, I'm sorry."

"Your not sorry."

"I am, I may have done a few tricks in my time but I know how it feels like to be seriously hurt, not just physically but in the head as well, after my accident, my whole body was in plaster and…"

"Chris, your accident has got nothing to do with me being attacked, so don't pretend you know how I feel, you know nothing about me."

"I do." Chris said quietly.

"Oh, like what?" said Stephanie turning to face Chris.

"Erm…I know you like Mars Attacks!" Chris said hopefully.

Stephanie held back a laugh and carried on walking. 

"Look it doesn't matter, Hunter has been really supportive and…"

"Why are you still with that jerk?" asked Chris.

"Er, excuse me, Hunter is the nicest and most supportive guy in the whole world, I couldn't have got through it without him."

"Oh please, spare the compliments, if you knew the real Hunter."

"That is the real Hunter, Chris, not everyone is as selfish, egotistical asshole like you."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here…"

"Your not trying to be nice, your just trying to get into bed with me like you tried in the resturant, like you really give a damn whether you have a girlfriend or not."

Chris had had enough of Stephanie's attitude and stared at her angrily, he didn't want to say what he was about to say, but she deserved it, he wanted to hurt her now.

"Steph, your even more stupid than I thought!"

"What did you say?" asked Stephanie in a surprised tone.

Chris almost said nothing but then seeing Stephanie's ignorant, unforgiving face the words just came gushing out.

"I said your more stupid than I thought, Hunter saw us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Trish and I decided to try and break up you and Hunter up and the only reason I kissed you in that restaurant, is because Hunter was watching, I enticed you to meet me afterwards, hoping that Hunter would find us and he did! I don't like you, in fact I hate you and it was all a trick, unfortunately Hunter is so stupid he just pretended he didn't know and continued as normal, but don't you ever think that I liked you, it was just all a bit of fun for me so I don't care what you think of me, your just a spoilt brat who thinks the whole world revolves around her!" Chris shouted angrily into her face. 

"You're lying! I know it!" said Stephanie, her lip trembling.

"No Steph, this is the only time I'm telling the truth."

"I hate you!" She shouted.

She ran past Chris, heading up towards her house, her high heels clicking against the pavement, wiping away her tears, she smeared her mascara across her face as she ran as far away from Chris…back home.

"Fabulous Darling! Just a bit to the side." Christian said as he snapped the camera.

Torrie was posing on the beach , since she was doing the cheerleader photos, she held two pomes pomes in her hands. 

"Ok, five, six, seven, eight, pose, and pose, and pose, and pose, and freeze!" Christian shouted as he took one final shot. Torrie smiled away obviously enjoying herself.

"Ok, that's a wrap, now we are gonna move to the ocean and take some shots for the swim team." Edge said, putting the camera round his neck.

"Okay, Ill just go get changed." Torrie winked as she headed up the beach.

Edge and Christian watched her go, before collecting up the equipment.

"Man, this is awesome!" Edge cheered. "I wish we could do the whole yearbook on Torrie, we should call it Torrie High!"

"Come on Edge, I think people would like a bit of variety." Christian noted.

"I know." Edge sighed. "But she's just so hot!"

Suddenly Torrie came running down the beach, dressed in her swimsuit and sarong.

"Ok guys, where do you want me?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well I was thinking, if we do a few swim poses in the shallow end, we can capture the sunlight just right." Said Christian looking at the sky.

"Are you sure I look all right?" Torrie said, twirling around. "I didn't think blue suited me."

"Torrie you look hot in anything." Said Edge.

Torrie smirked at the brothers and chuckled to herself. "Do you still have a crush on me Edge?"

"No of course not! Your like a sister." 

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Edge said. "Come on lets go."

Christian ran up alongside Torrie as they walked towards the sea.

"So do you think I have a crush on you?" He winked.

"No of course not Christian." Torrie smiled. "You know I think I know the person who would be the perfect match for you."

"Who?" Christian said excitedly.

"Lance Storm, he's head of the debate team, plus I think he's really fit, Ill introduce you to him sometime." Said Torrie.

"Great." Muttered Christian. Just Great.

The football players had finished their warm-up and ran up to the coach who stood in the middle of the pitch, whistle in hand. 

"Now team, this will be our last and most important match and I want to speak the best team, so its up to you to impress me today as not all of you will be picked."

Rocky looked over at Rob and sneered, they both played in the same position and only one of them would get that place and Rocky was determined to make sure he won.

"Ok so lets get into positions and lets see what you're made of!" The coach shouted as the players gathered into there positions.

Rob received the ball and began racing towards the touchline, he dodged one player but as he ran he heard someone gaining pace alongside him, suddenly Rocky charged into his side, knocking him to the ground, he lay hard, the ball rolling alongside the grass. Rocky picked it up and ran in the opposite direction. Rob still down on the grass, looked up to the coach shaking his head.]

"Come on Van Dam, get the hell up!"

Rob pulled himself up and realised that Rocky had scored a goal.

He walked up towards Rob a smirk on his face. "Hey Rob, you fall down like a sack of potatoes!" Rocky laughed.

Rob just concentrated on the game and tried to ignore Rocky's comments, although it was hard when he could see him laughing from the corner of his eye.

This time Rob went long and Hunter threw him the ball as he stood by the touchline. The ball sailed through the air as Rob watched it closely as he continued running….

"Hey Rob, you call that running!" Rocky called.

At Rocky's comment, Rob took his eye off the ball for one second and it landed smack on his head, Rob stumbled to the ground as the ball bounced over the touchline.

"Van Dam, what is wrong with you! You gone blind all of a sudden!" The coach shouted.

Rob angrily got himself up and walked towards Rocky, his eyes staring him down.

"What are you playing at?" he shouted, pushing Rocky backwards.

"Hey, not my fault you can't catch." Rocky laughed.

"It was your fault, I would have got that if it weren't for you!"

"Rob stop being such a baby, seems like you just haven't got that touch since the accident." Rocky sneered. It was too much for Rob, anger roared up inside him and he ran at Rocky, spearing him to the ground, continuously punching at his face and chest.

Rocky grabbed his neck, pushing him back as continued fighting on the grass.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The other players cheered as they surrounded Rob and Rocky. Eventually Hunter ran forward pushing Rob off Rocky and preventing him from fighting back

"Stop it! Right now!" Hunter shouted as he stood in the middle of them.

"He started it!" shouted Rob.

"Your just bitter cause your no longer the star of this team, I am!"

"Oh yeah, how come I was offered a NFL Trial then, where was your offer Rocky? I here they came to your school too."

"Well I obviously not interested now, you're a pathetic loser Rob, you can't even keep a girl."

At the mention of Torrie, Rob raced forward to punch Rocky but Hunter held him back.

"Oooo, touched a nerve did I? Well your be pleased to know, that I am taking Torrie to the prom, yeah, that's right, I'm going with Torrie and you are going with no-one! Oh by the way, she's not only hot but she's a great kisser too, ummm, I can still taste her lip gloss!" Rocky laughed.

Even Hunter couldn't hold Rob back now as he lunged at Rocky, they started fighting once more and it wasn't until the coach threw a bucket of water over them that that they finally stopped…

"This has been a great evening, hasn't it?" smiled Torrie. She linked arms with both Edge and Christian as they walked along the promenade by the beach.

"Yeah, we got some great shots." Said Edge looking at the camera. "Kurt is gonna go crazy, when he sees how totally awesome these pics are!"

"I'm just glad I could help, I think it be great if we have a good yearbook, then everyone will remember us."

"Hey! No-one is going to forget the great Edge and Christian." Christian laughed. "Especially me." He muttered.

Edge rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"We should definitely all keep in touch, the whole gang, you, me, Steph, Hunter, Stacey, Rocky, Rob, Kurt, we'll never lose touch."

They continued walking along, the promenade was home to many homeless people, they were all crouched up under blankets and wrapped in newspaper, clutching there few belongings.

A poor elderly man played the violin, a few coins laid at his feet.

"They should really set up a shelter or something." Torrie muttered. "They're ruining the beach."

Edge and Christian looked over as they saw lumps obviously people hidden under blankets. They looked at them longingly.

"Got any change love?" one woman cooed at Torrie. It really was a sorry sight.

Edge looked at their blank, hairy worn faces. He then caught sight of one guy, he was young and sat huddled in badly torn clothes, his long hair straggling across his shoulders. Something about him reminded him of someone he knew, he looked so familiar, wait…

Wait….

"Holy Shit!" Edge shouted running towards the guy.

"What is it?" asked Christian and Torrie in unison.

Edge ignored them and ran over to the homeless guy.

"Shit. It's you. I don't believe it, it's you, isn't it." Edge said, not believing his eyes, he thought he was gone, he was dead, the house…the missing body….

"Jeff is that you?" He asked kneeling down.

The guy looked up and Edge gasped, his facial features behind the short beard were totally clear. It was him, it was him.

"Yeah. Its me, Its Jeff."

Edge, Christian and Torrie stood back in shock as Jeff stared at them, an embarrassed smile on his face. Jeff wasn't dead, he was living on the promenade, homeless, right by the beach…

**In the Next Chapter.**

Edge persuades Jeff to come home and Stephanie is shocked by the identity of her attacker.


	18. WWE High18

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

**Chapter Three.**

****

Jeff sat in his room, he could still hear the party going on downstairs, they obviously had decided to continue even with the fight, and he was stuck in his room to wallow in self-pity and his hatred for his brother, Matt, well he didn't hate him but after the whole room turned against him he felt he deserved to be hated.

_There was only one thing that was going to cheer him up now and even though there was no one to do it with, he couldn't think of anything else better to do._

_Opening up his clothes draw, he pulled it out and at the end glued to the back of the draw was a packet of white powder, well I might as well tell you the real name, it was cocaine._

_He took the packet in his hand, running the powder through his fingers, he was about to open it when sounds of a police siren were heard through the window._

_Shit! Jeff said to himself as he dropped the packet and raced over to the window, looking below even the blaring of the music could not dismiss the police car that pulled up outside the house._

_It was obvious that they were stopping the party, but what if they came upstairs and saw him and more importantly the cocaine, then he's be stuck in a police cell for a second time and this would be treated far more seriously!_

_He quickly shoved the packet in his pocket before going out onto the landing, he didn't want to go downstairs, near the police, the music had stopped now and he could hear them talking but he didn't want to stick around to hear what they had to say, he rushed into the next bedroom which had a window facing the back of the house._

_He clambered through it, making sure the cocaine was safely in his pocket, I mean it had his fingerprints all over it._

_He hooked his leg onto the drainpipe which ran alongside the window and swung down, landing in a heap on the grass, he looked round the corner of the house to see some of the guests leaving and with that he ran across the garden and through the back gate, away from the house…_

"Why didn't you just come back?" asked Edge.

"I don't know." Cried Jeff. "I saw the explosion as I was going along the street and I thought they would think it was down to me, I panicked I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

"But everyone thinks your dead!" shouted Christian.

"I know, I read it in the paper but that is what made it harder to go back, I just thought I could hide away and everything would be alright." Protested Jeff.

He sat in Edge and Christian's living room, he sat by the fire, wrapped in a blanket even though it was summer as the nights were still cold especially when you are living on the streets.

"Jeff you have to go back home, your funeral is next week!"

"I know." He said quietly, huddling in his blanket.

"Although it would be awesome to go to your own funeral." Noted Christian.

"Oh shut up." Said Edge in a serious tone. "This isn't the time for jokes."

"I just saying it would be interesting…"

"Well Jeff isn't going to do that, he's going to go home, forget what happened and tell everyone the truth."

"But I can't tell them about the cocaine!"

"No don't tell them about that, just how you climbed out the window before the explosion, there's no need to make it worse."

"Ok Ill go, I can't hide forever."

"Exactly." Smiled Edge, glad he had finally got through to him. "You got your whole life ahead of ya."

Christian came and sat down in the chair next to Jeff, smiling at him.

"So you got any more of that stuff?" winked Christian.

Jeff was about to answer but Edge cut in.

"No he hasn't, now Jeff you can still here for the night, but tomorrow you are going home."

Jeff relunctedly agreed before Edge went upstairs.

"So you got any of the stuff?" smiled Christian as Edge disappeared from view.

It was late evening and after the events of football practice with the fight between Rob and Rocky, he just fancied a quiet night in, listening to music, watching TV, that was his plan until he realised he had a big English paper due, so he spent the last few hours studying. His dream was to be a professional footballer, but if that didn't work out his parents insisted he did well at school, he was clever and could easily get into Yale or Harvard but he knew that if he did go down that route, he'll end up being someone his parents wanted to be rather than what he wanted.

Suddenly the phone rang and it broke his concentration of thought, he picked it up and was surprised to hear sobbing coming from the end of the line.

"Hunter…I'm so…sorry." Cried a voice from the other end of the line.

"Stephanie is that you?"

"I didn't mean to…I didn't know what I was doing." Stammered Stephanie, who was obviously trying to keep her composure but the tears just kept on running.

"Steph, Steph, calm down, I can't understand what your saying…"

"He followed me home and told me…"

"Steph, who are you talking about, calm down, who are you talking about?"

"Chris." She cried.

Hunter jumped out of his seat angrily, immediately going to the conclusion that he most wanted to hear.

"It was Chris, wasn't it! The one who attacked you! I knew it, look I promise you Steph, tomorrow at school I am going to kill him, seriously, I don't care if I get expelled after all the things he's down to you, he should be locked up!" shouted Hunter.

Stephanie who was still crying, realised that Hunter had got the wrong end of the stick but he was so intent and furious it was impossible to divert his attention.

"Hunter, you don't understand, he…"

"Steph, don't you dare try and stick up for him, look just meet me outside school early say 8.30 and we are going to sort Chris out once and for all!" Hunter declared.

Stephanie tried to protest but Hunter just put the phone down shutting out her voice, he knew he may live to regret slamming the phone down on his girlfriend, but that was just a small thing in a big picture.

At 8.30 tomorrow it was time for Hunter to get his revenge…

"Matt are you sure, you are not going to come to school tomorrow?" asked Lita to her boyfriend.

"No Ok." Matt said coldly, he sat on the sofa, watching the TV, though he wasn't really watching it, to looked as if he was just looking past the TV onto the blank wall.

"But everyone really wants to see you, Chris, Trish, they've really missed you."

"Well sorry, but my brother is dead, they really should be missing him not me."

"Of course, they miss Jeff but there's nothing we can do, he's gone and you can't shut yourself away from the world forever, its' not healthy, your just being ignorant and stupid." Lita exclaimed. "You've been stuck in this house for days, you need to get back to the real world."

"That's a good idea, Ill watch the Real World." Matt smiled, flicking over the channel.

"You have to come back to school sometime Matt." Sighed Lita.

"They said I could have as much time off as I needed and that's what I doing, anyway I gotta help mum and dad sort out preparations for the funeral plus there's the house, I don't know what they are gonna put in the coffin though, just a pile of old bricks I guess."

Lita who didn't want to see Matt talking like this anymore decided to go upstairs and leave him in the dark living-room watching MTV.

"Just think about it Okay, Just think, Ill see you tomorrow." Lita said, before climbing the stairs.

Matt just settled back into the cosy sofa, watching as the Real World Theme Tune played.

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring, Ring…" The kitchen phone went off and Matt grimaced at the sound.

"Lita could you get that please, Lita!" Matt shouted, but no figure emerged from the stairs and Matt realised him would have to get it himself. "For Gods Sakes." He muttered before he gingerly removed himself from the sofa and went over to the phone. 

"Hello?"

He was met by only static from the other side, the other person, whoever that was had hung up much to his annoyance.

Jeff quickly put down the phone at the sound of his brother's voice. He didn't think he would be the one answering, he had rang Lita's house, hoping to explain to her first, it would be easier than talking to his family but the surprise and shock of hearing his brother's voice, just made him realise the reasons why he was scared in the first place.

He couldn't do it, they think that he is dead, how can he just ring up and say he is Jeff, they would just think it was some pysco trying to freak them out.

No, Edge was right, he had to do this and he had to go see Matt.

Face to Face.

The Next Morning… 

Edge climbed out of his car with his brother Christian, looking towards the large building of WWE High.

"So do you think Matt will come to school today?" he asked.

"How should I know? Probably not, why?" answered Christian, slamming the car door shut.

"Well, if he is, maybe we should tell him."

"About Jeff?"

"No about the new squishy flavours they have in the canteen." Edge said sarcastically.

"Edge at a time like this, I don't think he's really wondered about squishy flavours."

"I was being sarcastic! Jeez!" said Edge walking away from his brother. "Of course about Jeff, apart from Torrie we are the only ones who know and Torrie promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"But Torrie is one of the biggest gossipers in the school and this is like the biggest news this school as ever had!" exclaimed Christian. "I can see the headlines now, 'High School Boy comes back to life' 'Dramatic escape from Burning Blaze'. Do your realise, we could make a lot of money from this." Said Christian slyly.

"Yeah and Jeff could be sent down, I mean there's the drugs plus it's gotta be a crime to pretend that your dead, it's way out of our league Christian."

"But I don't understand, why do you want to tell Matt, Jeff said he was going to come round tonight."

"Well if we do tell him, then if any gossip does leak from Torrie, Matt will know the truth and just ignore it, gossip at this school can get way out of hand remember that Stephanie Diary thing, but that was pretty innocent, this could mean trouble with the law, I'm serious Christian, we gotta watch our steps."

"Hi ya dudes!"

Edge and Christian quickly looked ahead to see Kurt Angle bounding happily towards them. 

"Oh no." muttered Christian as he came up beside them.

"I'm glad I caught you, what are you talking about?"

"Er…the yearbook." Edge said quickly.

"Good cover." Whispered Christian.

"Excellent, so did you get that shoot with Torrie done?"

"Yep done and dusted."

"Good, you could send me the prints and Ill get them published, we should really set up a routine of when we are going to fit everyone in, you know, Stacey, Stephanie, Hunter, Rocky, you guys, we've only got a week."

"Kurt, you worry to much, we've got it all under control." Said Edge grabbing his shoulder. Kurt winced under the hard grip and smiled nervously. "You know, I was just wondering if I could be included on the Steph shoot, Captain of Chess Club with Captain of Cheerleaders, I think it would go well." Smiled Kurt. Edge still held his shoulder tightly and he was a little scared.

"We'll see what we can do." Said Christian, though he had no intention of putting a geek like Kurt with the Head Cheerleader, it sent out totally the wrong message.

Kurt was about to go on about the deadlines when suddenly the bell rang for the start of school.

Saved by the Bell, thought Edge as the familiar ringing ran through the grounds.

"Well dudes, I gotta go, maybe Ill check you later at lunch." Kurt said, desperately trying to seem cool.

"Sure, whatever." Smiled Edge meekly.

"Cool." Replied Kurt before rushing quickly up the lawn to get to school in time whilst Edge and Christian slowly walked in his direction.

"Seriously Edge, how are we going to finish the yearbook in time?"

"Don't worry bruv, we'll find a way."

"Yeah, we always do work best under pressure…."

Christian and Edge suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the corridor where their lockers lay, people crowded around the middle trying to see what was happening…

All the brothers could make out was the tall muscular figure of Hunter holding a spray can in his hand…

"Hunter! Stop it, stop it now." Screamed Stephanie but Hunter was beyond listening to Stephanie's claim, with a green spray can he sprayed 'SCUM' all over the lockers, and tore open the locker doors, obviously looking for Chris's. He then pulled out of the locker Chris' favourite item, his leather-jacket.

A few people edged him on but most were confused and shocked as to why he was doing this. He pulled out the leather jacket and stamped it the ground, grabbing a pair really sharp scissors, ones you use in the garden he cut into the jacket, breaking it apart and spraying it with green.

"Hunter, he didn't do it!" shouted Stephanie, pulling him away.

"No he didn't your just jumping to conclusions."

"Steph, you don't remember who attacked you, but I have prove that he was the one who did it."

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie, this was the first she had heard of any prove.

Hunter reached down into the pocket of the decimated jacket and pulled a smooth shiny gold ring.

"You said that he took your bag and your ring, well here is your prove!" said Hunter showing the ring clearly to her. "This is the ring and it was inside Chris' leather jacket."

Stephanie gasped, he was right, everything pointed to Chris being the one, she was suppose to meet, he never turned up and when he did it was to mug her, he was the only one who knew she was in the park and since it happened he had been the prime suspect but Stephanie still had a feeling in her gut that Chris would never do a thing like this…

"What is going on?" asked Christian to Edge. "What did he do to Steph?"

"Haven't you heard?" whispered Stacey, who stood beside them. "Stephanie got mugged in the park the night of the party and Hunter thinks Chris did it." 

"Well I wouldn't put it past him, remember in softmore year when he apparently was involved in some hit and run, probably did it to get some extra cash, even Steph's earrings are worth a lot." Said Christian.

"Yeah, well if he did or didn't do it, he isn't going to be happy…." Said Edge. Suddenly Edge and Stacey were pushed forward as two figures moved forward.

"Hey, move it cheerleader." He said as they went past.

It was Chris and Trish.

With his arm clutched around Trish's waist, they walked through the corridor, all eyes were on them as they moved they way through the crowds.

Chris' and Trish's jaws dropped as they saw the words and the state of their lockers, the contents sprawled all over the floor, sprayed with green paint.

"Who the fucking hell did this!" shouted Chris angrily as he turned around to look at the crowd and their gormless, some even scared faces.

"Actually Chris, it's more the question, what did you do." Said Hunter stepping forward, even though it hadn't meant to be like this, the crowd seemed to have formed a ring around the scene and only Hunter and Chris stood inside, walking around each other, staring each other deep in the eyes.

"Your gonna fucking pay for this." Said Chris, looking at Hunter.

"No you're the one whose' gonna pay."

Chris was about to answer but Hunter raced at him and he didn't have enough time to react as he pushed him against the lockers, kicking him right in the stomach.

"Hunter No!" screamed Stephanie as he kicked him again. Chris clasped his stomach in pain. Trish went to help Chris but Hunter push her back.

"Don't you even think about it." He snarled.

Hunter grabbed Chris and pulled him up to face everyone.

"We can tell everyone the type of guy who really are, can't we now Chris." Hunter laughed as he pushed him up against the locker again.

"Your fucking crazy." Chris spat.

"We'll see Chris, because I know what you did the night of the party, I know you attacked Stephanie, beat her up, took her purse and her ring and fled leaving for all you knew, dead." Hunter exclaimed to the shock of the crowd.

"Bullshit." Spat Chris. "I didn't touch her, it was probably you, everyone's you've got an anger problem and I bet you were pretty angry when you heard your precious girlfriend had cheated on you, especially with your arch rival, Me!" shouted Chris.

Oh no, thought Stephanie, as everyone's eyes looked to her. This was just a nightmare.

"You can talk all you want Chris but I've got prove, the ring that was taken on that night was found in the pocket of your leather jacket!"

Hunter let go off Chris and lifted up the jacket from the ground, pulling out the ring.

"Don't worry Chris, I can see why you would take it, I mean I paid a lot for this baby, short bit of cash for you to spend on drugs or gamble it off, well you've been caught Jericho, your lucky I don't turn you in to the police."

"That isn't my jacket." Replied Chris in a strong loud voice.

"Chris, not think you can lie your way out of this one, the prove is here, the ring was the pocket of your jacket."

"No that aint my jacket, it use to be mine but I gave it away and got a new one, a few months ago, it aint my jacket, so I didn't do it."

"Well who's fucking jacket is it?" said Hunter angrily.

"I gave the jacket to…" Chris stammered, almost as if he didn't want to say anymore.

"Spit it out." Said Hunter.

"I gave the jacket….to Trish."

Everyone gasped in shock as all eyes turned to Trish who stood on the in the corner, an angry look on her face, everyone expected her to deny the allegations straight off but surprisingly remained silent for a while, looking at Chris, then Hunter and finally Stephanie.

"Fine, you know what, I might as well just admit it, I've got guts, unlike the rest of you. It was me, it was me all along, I left the party, went to the park, saw Stephanie all dressed up, looking nice, I hid in the nearby bush, just watching that spoilt little brat and then when I heard her talking to herself, I realised exactly who she was meeting, my boyfriend Chris, I was little drunk, a little mad obviously so I just went off her, your right, I did think I could get a bit of cash, but the last part of my plan, failed, you really think I would be so stupid as to leave the ring in my jacket pocket, No, that was only temporally, today I was going to plant it on Hunter and instead of me admitting it all to you, you would be accusing Hunter of it, well I suppose, things don't always end up the way you want them to be, but you can look down on me all you want, but I don't give a flying fuck what any of you guys think because by the time graduation rolls around, I won't have to see any of you again plus I'm glad I did it." Said Trish walking towards Stephanie. "Because by the way you had been prancing around lately with your money and your heritance and my boyfriend, someone needed to smack you back down to reality, cause I am the top bitch here and no-one else!" Trish smirked in Stephanie's face.

Everyone was speechless, even Hunter as they all stared at Trish and Stephanie, stood facing each other, the crowd waited, waiting for someone to struck first and they did.

In one big movement, Stephanie slapped Trish across the face and almost in slow motion she fell back, hitting the floor, looking up at the figure of Stephanie McMahon.

"  I think with that slap I just knocked you off your warped little throne, I am the dominant female around here and nothing will ever change that and you why cause I'm a McMahon and no-one messes with the McMahons."

Trish was stared up by Stephanie gently touching her lip, realising it was bleeding, her cheek was still burning, it had been one hell of a slap.

"Come on Hunter, let's get out of here, we've got classes." Stephanie said, making her well through the crowd. Hunter and the spectators followed, heading towards their classes, leaving Trish and Chris sitting on the floor, hurt and defeated and with no one on their side.

The room was dark and dreary, Matt hadn't even bothered to open the curtains, he couldn't see the point, the TV was still on MTV running through several music videos, if there was one thing Matt had realised over the past few days is that daytime TV is rubbish.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and he wondered who it could be, his parents were with relatives, it wasn't the right time for the postman, it was probably just some charity collector, he almost couldn't be bothered to go get it, but then they rang again impatiently and Matt angrily went over to the door.

"Hang on, hang on." He said as he undid the chain.

He opened up the door and almost leapt back with shock… standing before him was his supposedly dead brother Jeff.

"It can't be…it can't be true..it can't be…" Matt stammered his face going white.

"Come on Matt, calm down, I always though you liked surprises." Smiled Jeff.

Matt stared at Jeff, almost checking to see if he wasn't dreaming and that it was truly was him. Finely after several moment, he realised it was him and a sense of happiness and relief came over him.

"You son of a bitch." Matt joked, wiping away the tears as the two brothers reconciled and hugged.

Trish slowly pulled herself up from the hard concrete floor, she looked over at Chris who has leaning against the lockers, the words SCUM written over them.

"That bitch Stephanie bloody hit me hard." Trish complained, touching her cheek.

"She should have hit you harder." Muttered Chris quietly but Trish had heard him and a scowl came across her face.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"Oh fuck off Trish, of course she was going to slap you, you did a lot worst, you attacked her."

"So? I was going to frame Hunter, it would have been perfect, it would have broken up Steph and Hunter for sure."

"Don't you realise! You went way beyond that, it was suppose to be just a little joke but attacking Steph, you crossed the line."

"Hey, I should be angry at you, you're the one who fucking cheated on me!"

"Big deal, one kiss, it didn't work, that's not the issue now, you just put me through hell, I got beaten up in front of everyone, all my belongings have been ruined and I got SCUM written all over my locker, all because of you! Well you know what, I aint gonna stand up for you, I aint gonna stick by you, you aint worth it."

"So what you saying?" said Trish angrily.

"I saying Trish, that we are OVER!"

"What!" 

"That's right O…V…E…R…OVER, you can fucking forget about the prom, everything, I never want to speak, see you, ever again, you can just fuck off this planet for all I care." Said Chris turning his back on Trish.

"Fine, run off with your little slut, I don't care."

"Fine by me." Said Chris walking away.

"Good, I don't care about you, I never did, you were just something to pass the time and you betta watch your back Chris, cause I know all about your dirty little deeds and thefts, I can turn you in anytime, anytime!" Trish screamed out to Chris.

"You can't do nothing." Smirked Chris, a smile broadening across his face as he went into class.

**In the Next Chapter.**

**The SATS brings out some surprise results and Stacey dithers over whom to take to the prom.**


	19. WWE High19

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

**Chapter Four.**

****

Edge and Christian were in the dark room at school developing some of the Yearbook Photos, over the past few days they had managed to do all the guys and themselves, obviously they hadn't spent as long on them as Torrie but they tried to keep their personal prefers to themselves. 

"Hi look at this one of Torrie, she's almost falling out of her bikini!" Edge said excitedly. "That has to go in there! It could be the centrefold!"

Suddenly the door opened and light shone through into the room, Edge and Christian closed her eyes and covered their faces as the light was so intense.

"Close the door! Close the door!" Christian shouted at the figure in the doorway.

"Oh sorry guys, I forgot." Kurt said apologetically, closing the door and walking in.

"Never let too much light in here, else the photos will be ruined." Said Christian.

"Sorry guys, I'm really sorry, I forgot for a moment."

"Well don't forget again, jeez, we were just going with the Torrie photos, that was close." Sighed Edge.

Kurt looked over at the picture of Torrie, Edge and Christian had just been looking at and frowned to himself.

"Guys, this is a Yearbook, not a Playboy magazine." Kurt lectured.

"Oh Kurt, live a little, I think we've done pretty well, getting this Yearbook done, we've done Torrie, all the guys, us, you…"

"When did you do me?"

Edge and Christian looked at each other and laughed.

"Guys! What photo did you take of me?"

"Don't worry Kurt, Let's just say everyone will see a new 'side' to you!" Christian laughed.

"Edge! Tell me!" He said in a worried tone.

"Oh he's just exaggerating, the girls will love it."

"Talking of girls, have you done Stacey and Stephanie yet?" asked Kurt eagerly.

"No, not yet, but we will do them, they are the only ones we have left."

"Well do them quick, we only have three days till we have to show our results to the teacher, if I don't reach this deadline, my reputation could be ruined, I'm this close to being Val Victorian, please don't mess it guys, please!" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, we will get it done I promise, in fact we will call Stephanie and Stacey tonight and ask if they can do it tomorrow, I promise you, we have this all under control…" Edge said confidently, little knowing what lay ahead…

"What am I going to do?" said Stacey to her two best friends, Stephanie and Torrie. "I mean, Steph your going with Hunter and Torrie you've got Rocky, but I haven't got anyone."

The three girls sat in Stephanie's bedroom, talking, painting their nails and listening to music.

"Stacey, there are plenty of guys would die to go out with you."

"Yeah, but there all geeks, I can't go to the prom with a geek!"

"They're not all geeks, let's make a list." Stephanie smiled. Torrie got a piece of notepaper and started writing the list of guys suitable for Stacey.

"Ok, well let's get the worst over and done with, there's Kurt Angle."

"No way, in a million years!"

"But you already know him quite well, good personality…"

"Yeah about what about after the prom, you know when we…I don't want to do it with Kurt Angle."

"Ok, I see your point, cross off Kurt Torrie, right next guy, what about Jeff Hardy? Quite good looking in a scruffy sort of way, got his own motorcycle, plays guitar.."

"I don't know, he's in that weird group, it could be social suicide, plus he came back from the dead…" grimaced Stacey.

"He didn't come back from the dead, he wasn't dead in the first place." Torrie laughed.

"Well, I don't want to go with him anyway so you can stop sticking up for him."

"Fine, Torrie, cross Jeff off the list, next up…."

"Hey Stacey, I know who you could go with." Smirked Torrie "He's just recently come up on the market…"

"Who?" 

"Chris Jericho."

"Yuck…I hate Chris Jericho." Snarled Stephanie.

"What did he actually do Steph, you never did tell us?" asked Torrie.

"I just hate him, that's all." Stephanie said quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"Ok, so we'll put him on the maybe pile." Said Torrie, sensing Stephanie's uneasiness. "Who's next?"

Stephanie leaned forward, concentrating herself on the task instead of thinking about how much she hated Jericho. "Oh I've got a good one, he'd be perfect for you." Stephanie exclaimed, surprised that she hadn't thought of him earlier. "Edge."

"Oh I know Edge, he's only after one thing." Laughed Torrie. 

"Maybe but he's also funny to be with, good-looking, athletic, and Torrie, despite him thinking about sex almost all the time, he's never actually tried it on has he?"

"No."

"Exactly, he's the perfect gentleman. Stacey I definitely think you should go with Edge, he'll be good at the prom and im sure he will be alright for afters as well, if you know what I mean." Smiled Stephanie.

"But what if he just laughs in my face, it's suppose to be the guys who ask the girls."

"He's probably just shy."

"Edge shy!" Torrie laughed.

Stacey frowned, realising that it was obvious Edge didn't want to go with her, but Stephanie grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Who else is he going to go with? You are the perfect match."

Suddenly the phone rang and Stephanie raced over to get it, thinking it might be Hunter, he always rang in the evenings just to see how she was.

"Hello?…oh hello…we were just talking about you." Said Stephanie into the phone, winking at Stacey. "Yep just saying how charming and funny you are…no I'm not lying…anyway you wouldn't call me unless it was really important….the yearbook…really…me and Stacey….tomorrow night….yeah we will be there…I assure you….Hunter will be fine about it…and Stacey…well she's single anyway….ok…ill see you tomorrow then…ok…ok…bye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and screamed at Stacey and Torrie.

"Ahhh! You never believe this, but he wants me and Stacey to go do a shoot for the yearbook."

"Oh yeah, I did that last week." Torrie said.

"But it not just the yearbook Stacey, this is a perfect oppotunity for you to ask him out, Christian will there as well, I'm keep him busy and then it will be just you and Edge, I tell you honey, it's fate." Stephanie smiled.

"Maybe it is fate, I mean we were just talking about him."

"Of course it's fate, I tell you girl, you better start buying your prom dress cause you are going to the senior prom with Edge!" Stephanie laughed as the three girls hugged in excitement.

A new school day dawned at WWE High, though this day to the students was very important, it was the day that they got their SATS results back, the day that could confirm their future, not that was the first thing on Chris and Lita's mind, in fact it wasn't in their mind at all.

"Jeff!" Lita said excitedly as Jeff returned to school with his brother Matt. She ran up and gave him a big hug, Chris followed giving him a hug as well.

"Man, it's good to see you back, we've missed you around here." Said Chris.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it, we thought you were dead." 

" I'm not going to die in some house explosion, I got nine lives." Jeff grinned.

"Eight lives now." Noted Lita. "So you made up now?" she asked looking at Jeff and Matt.

"Of course, blood is thicker than water." Said Matt.

"Oh God, don't you all start getting on soppy on us, come on let's start causing some trouble!" grinned Chris.

"Where's Trish?" asked Jeff.

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"She's just not part of the group anymore, four's better than five anyway, it's even." Chris said sternly.

Jeff was a bit suspicious to why Trish had suddenly been kicked out of the group but he didn't want to pressurize the subject so he kept quiet.

"So how about tonight we celebrate! Spray a few buildings, get drunk…"

"Sorry." Said Matt. "But me and Lita we gotta go get fitted for the prom, you know, my suit, her dress…"

"The prom! What you going to the prom for! We never go to the prom!"

"Exactly, this is the last one and I think we owe it to the school to go to one." Said Matt, putting his arm round his girlfriend Lita.

"Fine, I tell you, your turning more into a 'I love High School' couple everyday, if we aint been friends since kindergarten when we met in detention after pulling Miss Turner's chair away I would kick your ass for going to the prom."

"Thanks man, I knew you'd understand." Said Matt punching Chris mockingly before walking down the corridor with Lita.

"Look's like it's just you and me, wildman." Said Chris turning to Jeff.

"What you got in mind?"

Chris looked around the school entrance and saw Edge and Christian walking through the doorway, he smiled to himself, a plan forming in his mind.

"Walk with me Jeff, I have a few ideas…."

The bell rang and the senior class all gathered into their form room, they knew what was coming, some were anxious, others didn't really give a damn but they all knew that today was the day that they got their SATS results.

"Nervous?" asked Hunter to Stephanie.

"A bit." Stephanie said quietly.

"Well I'm sure your do brilliantly, plus tonight we can go the mall and get my tuxedo for the prom." Hunter said eagerly.

"Oh Hunter, I'm sorry but I've got plans with Stacey."

"Stacey? But you see her all the time, I told you about this a week ago."

"Well, it's for the Yearbook, see Edge and Christian want to do a shoot with Stacey and I, you remember you did a few photos last week, it's really important."

"You, alone with Edge and Christian…"

"Stacey will be there too, don't worry, they won't try anything." Stephanie smiled.

"Good." Hunter said gruffly, not convinced.

"Your not jealous are you?" Stephanie laughed.

"No, of course not." Said Hunter convincingly. "In fact I might see if Torrie can come with me, you don't mind do you?"

"Whatever Hunter." Stephanie smiled, before sitting down in her seat and facing to the front.

Shane looked over at Stacey who sat opposite him, waiting for a good moment to start a conversation. He had always had a secret crush on Stacey, well it wasn't really secret but Stacey didn't appreciate his attentions towards him and despite being lab partners for the whole year, they had never become friends.

"So Stephanie tells me your looking for a date to the prom?" He asked, looking at Stacey.

"So?" She replied looking down on Shane.

"Just saying that I might be available for a gorgeous girl like you."

"Over my dead body." Sneered Stacey.

"Just saying, it looks like you haven't had any offers and your running out for time."

"I've had offers, thank you very much and I've got my eye on someone, in fact this time tomorrow I will have a date for the prom, so there!"

"Ok class, quieten down, quieten down." Shouted the teacher as she entered the room. She opened up her briefcase and pulled a white sheet of paper with a list of numbers on them, most of the students stared at the white piece of paper, knowing what was on it.

"Now I can tell you, that I have your SATS results here in front of them, remember these results as they will be the most important results you will ever get and will determine the University or College you may to go to and…"

"Oh cut the crap and get on with it!" shouted Chris from the back of the room.

"You of all people Chris should listen to what I am saying, why don't we just go have a look what you got on the SATS, Mr Jericho…"

As the teacher searched for his results, everyone laughed in their seats, everyone knew Chris had never studied in his life and this result was going to be embarrassing for him.

"Here we go Chris Jericho, 142." The teacher said slowly almost to add dramatic effect, it worked as everyone gasped in amazement and turned around to face Chris.

"You may be surprised to know that 142 is the highest mark in the whole class."

"Bloody hell Chris, you're a genius!" shouted Matt.

"Hey, tell me something I don't know." Chris said cockily, leaning back in his chair as everyone looked in shock. Chris was now top of the class.

"I can't believe you are top of the class." Said Matt.

The group sat in a booth at Burger Barn for lunch discussing the SAT results they had just received. 

"Hey the SATS test how clever you are, not how much you study." Lita noted as Chris grinned to himself in his seat. 

"Still with that result, you can get into any University in the country, what you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Replied Chris casually. " Maybe I go to some Music College and form me own rock band, yeah that be cool, anyways what do you guys get?"

"Err, 92." Mumbled Matt.

"Err, 88." Laughed Lita. "According to the chart, I'm way below average which is just a nice way of saying I'm fucking thick."

"Maybe so, but your still fucking hot!" laughed Matt giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I wonder how those lot got on." Jeff said, motioning towards the rest of the senior class who were seated on the other side of Burger Barn. "I bet there pissed off you got 1st place."

"Yeah." Chris smiled, looking over at the group.

The group sat around a booth, some were laughing and having fun although everyone knew in the back of their minds that some people had not done well and sat ignoring the fun munching sadly away at their fries.

"Come on Christian, it isn't the end of the world." Said Edge, jokingly punching him on the shoulder. "You don't need SATS, you got lots of other talents."

"Like what?"

"Well not everyone has the guts to be a male cheerleader." Laughed Rocky.

"Yeah, ever thought of going into Dancing?" laughed Edge.

"How about Ballet!" joked Rocky, pretending to do a little ballet dance.

"Oh shut up." Said Christian gruffly. "You didn't do so good either Rocky."

"I got more than you."

"Only by 10 points."

"More is still more Christian." Rocky said, grabbing his hamburger and taking a big bite of it, mayonnaise dripping out the bottom.

"So Hunter, what did you get? With all the studying you do, you must have got at least 120." Said Edge, looking over at him.

Hunter just stared at the table, twirling his straw in his milkshake.

"Not good" Mouthed Stephanie who sat next to him.

"Oh come on Hunter, it can't be that bad, what did you get?" asked Rocky, talking with hamburger still in his mouth which grossed out the girls.

"115." He said quietly.

"Hey, that's a brilliant score, what you all glum about, you're like 4th in the class with that score."

"It doesn't matter about positions" Muttered Hunter still staring at his milkshake.

"What do you mean?" asked Torrie.

"I mean, it's not good enough, to get into Harvard, Yale or even Stanberry I need at least 120, what's the point? What am I going to do now?"

"Hunter, you don't need to go to those schools and I'm sure they don't just look at your SATS anyway, once they see all your achievements they will be fighting to get you come to their University." Stephanie said, trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"She's right, you're a perfect candidate." Said Edge.

"Thanks guys, but I know what it takes to get into there and I just don't have it" Hunter said. 

His friends looked to tell him otherwise, but he shifted along the bench and out of the booth. "Ill see you lot later."

"Did you want me to come with you?" asked Stephanie seeing he was upset.

"No, I just want to be on my own." He replied, before walking out the door.

"Wow, he must really be upset." Said Rocky.

"Rocky, be a little more tactful." Said Torrie.

"What! It was a compliment to Steph, what you all looking at me like that for!" He replied, holding up his hands.

"I think we should all just forgot about the SATS and concentrate on better things like graduation and the prom!" cheered Christian.

"Yeah and more importantly what happens after the prom!" Said Edge enthuasticly giving Rocky a high five.

"So Edge got a date yet?" asked Stacey seductively.

"Hey, I got candidates, it's just a matter of looking through them all and picking the best."

"Maybe I could give you some inspiration." Winked Stacey as she sat closer to Edge.

"Maybe so." Edge smiled back.

"Ok guys, time to go, we still got half a day of lessons to go." Said Christian looking at his watch and climbing out of his seat.

"Oooo, why you in such a rush?" asked Torrie.

"That's easy,. Christian's still gotta find a date haven't you?" joked Rocky.

"Very funny." Muttered Christian.

"You know, don't think I haven't noticed the chemistry between you and Kurt, maybe I could match you two up?" said Edge, winking at his brother, who just ignored him and turned to look at Steph and Stacey. "See you two after school?"

"You bet." Said Steph sarcastically giving him a thumbs up.

"Just be there Okay." Christian said before leaving the Burger Barn, a few moments later the others left grudgingly ready for more happy cheerful learning.

"I can't believe he didn't ask me out!" Stacey said in an annoyed home as she walked home from Edge and Christian's house with Stephanie after the Yearbook Shoot. "I mean we spent the whole evening, laughing, joking, having fun, I dropped hints about the prom loads of time but he still didn't ask me!"

"I don't know what to say, I saw the way he was looking at you, he totally likes you, I thought he would ask you out."

"I'm beginning to think something's wrong with me, I'm the third most popular girl in school, after you and Torrie, yet I can't get a date for the prom!" Stacey said, stamping her feet on the ground.

"Calm down, I'm sure he will ask you, there is no way Edge is going to the prom without a date, just wait to tomorrow at school and I'm sure he will ask."

"But what if it doesn't? I can't go to the senior prom without a date, that would be the most humiliating thing in the world!" said Stacey looking at Stephanie hoping for some inspiration.

"Well if he doesn't ask you before the prom, I guess you are going to have to go with my brother!" laughed Steph.

"Noooo!" despaired Stacey as she walked down the street.

They crossed over the road as they walked past the school, surprisingly some lights were still on though the girls assumed it was some club that was going on.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the road, walking up towards the school.

"Who's that?" asked Stacey.

Stephanie quickly grabbed Stacey's arm and pulled her over to the kerb, leaning down as they watched to figures walk up the pathway into the school. They both wore leather jackets and jeans, the collars turned up, they were laughing about something, Stacey looked at and saw that one of them had multi-coloured hair and she realised at once who they were.

"It's Jeff and Chris!" she exclaimed.

Stephanie quickly put her hand over Stacey's mouth so she wouldn't attract any more attention, they watched as Jeff and Chris opened up the doors into the school and went inside.

Steph finally let go and pulled herself up.

"I wonder why they're going to into the school so late?" said Stacey, looking at the direction of the school.

"I don't know and neither do I care." Said Steph gruffly. "Come on, let's go." She said, continuing to walk up the road, towards home.

Edge and Christian stood in the dark-room, they wouldn't normally come to the school so late but the Yearbook deadline was nearing and would be better to get the Stephanie and Stacey photos developed straight away.

"These photos came out pretty well." Noted Christian, hanging some of the pictures up.

"Yeah, this Yearbook is so gonna rule!" 

"Saw you checking out Stacey today, I don't think she has a date for the prom you know." Said Christian casually.

"Oh don't tell me, you've become match-maker now."

"But you can't deny Stacey is hot, I would ask her out myself, except she has it fixed in her head that I'm gay, to be honest I've probably got more hope going to the prom with Kurt after all than any girl."

"Remember freshman prom, when we had dates but they went to the bathroom and never came back." Edge laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't funny then, I was announced King but there was no Queen!" Christian moaned.

"I don't understand why they didn't like us, we were perfect gentleman." Said Edge.

"Well you have to admit we were total freshman dorks." 

"You still are!" laughed Edge.

"Those were the days." Sighed Christian, putting up another photo. "So you gonna take Stacey to the prom or what?"

"Ill make my own decisions thankful very much, maybe you should just concentrate on finding yourself a girl that doesn't think your gay."

"No-one in this school then." Muttered Christian.

Edge suddenly looked at his watch, putting up the last photo.

"Hey, we better go now, the school's going be closing soon and we gotta get home."

"But we've got to get these pictures developed."

"Don't panic, we can do it tomorrow first thing."

"Fine." Said Christian. 

He left the photos and went over to the door, opening it wide.

"Christian! The light!" Edge said, running up to him.

"Alright, Alright, just come on out and then I can close the door."

Edge walked out, closing the door behind him. "Should we lock it?"

"No, what's the point, we will be here first thing tomorrow, no-one is going to come in at this time."

"Ok."

Edge and Christian walked away leaving the photo-room unlocked…

"Quiet, there might be cleaners still around." Said Chris, motioning Jeff to walk forward. There came across a red door and Chris squinted to have a look at the silver plate, which said what room it was.

"I think this is it, now go in slowly."

Jeff opened up the door, blackness enveloped him as Chris followed into the centre of the room. Jeff's eyes slowly came adjusted to the light and saw all around him photos hanging up on lines and some on the piles on the side.

"This is the photograph room." Said Jeff looking at the photos. 

"Exactly. Edge and Christian and Kurt were nominated to do the Yearbook, these are the photos."#

"That's explains why they are all off Stacey and Steph, oh look he's a few of Torrie, wow! How come they never took photos of us?"

"Well since they are not having a yearbook with us in it, there's no point in a yearbook at all." Chris smirked.

Jeff always on the same wavelength as Chris turned to his friend and smiled.

"Do you want us to destroy all the photos?" asked Jeff, grabbing one and preparing to rip it.

"Oh no, there's no need to rip, it's much simpler than that."

Chris walked over to a light switch and turned it on, Jeff squinted at the intensity of the light.

"What's that going to do?"

"Light destroys the photos Jeff, especially if they are not fully developed, if we leave it on all night, the photos will be ruined by morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're smart."

"Well I gotta use my intelligence for something." Laughed Chris.

They quietly left the room, leaving the light on as they closed the door.

"Let's see if Edge and Christian find this funny." Joked Chris as him and Jeff ran out of the school….

**In the Next Chapter.**

**The prom is approaching. Everyone is preparing for the event ahead except for Edge and Christian who are in a race against time to complete the yearbook…**

**Will Stacey manage to get a date for the prom?**

**Plus…**

**Stephanie hopes for a fairytale night with Hunter but could it all be ruined by the appearance of Chris….**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE FINAL EVER CHAPTER OF WWE HIGH!**


	20. WWE High20

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

**Chapter Five.**

****

Torrie adjusted her hair once more as she looked in the porch mirror, she was just about to leave for school. High school days were nearly over, tonight was the biggest social event of the year-the senior prom and then next week, it was graduation, she couldn't believe how fast the time had gone and was a little nervous about going to University but also and probably even more so, she was excited about making the next step in her life.

"Knock, Knock."

The sound of knocking on the door, startled Torrie and she looked over, wondering who would be knocking at this time in the morning, she said she would meet all her friends at school. She checked her hair once more before opening up the door and at the sight of the figure on the doorstep a broad smile came across her face.

"Rocky! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drive you to school." He smiled back, his hands behind his back.

"Oh Ok, thanks, you didn't have too."

"Hey, I wanted to."

Torrie grabbed her coat and stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

"This is for you." Grinned Rocky as from behind his back he pulled out a red rose.

"Oh that's so sweet!"

"I picked it from the bush in our garden, pricked myself a bit but that doesn't matter, it was worth it. I want to make this the best day ever from driving you to school till the prom tonight."

"Rocky." Torrie sighed. "I thought you agreed that we were just going to be friends."

"We are! Just friends who buy each other roses and have fun."

"You are so lying! Are you saying you just want to be friends with me? Even though we are going to the prom together."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, No, just wanted to check we are on the same page."

"Well good."

"Good."

"Good." Torrie said again, looking at him suspiciously.

"So are you going to get in or not?" Rocky asked, holding the door open.

"Don't panic I'm getting in." Torrie laughed, climbing into the passenger seat. Rocky followed her and swung himself over into the driver's seat and started the engine, he smiled over at Torrie and she smiled back, finding it hard to believe that Rocky just wanted to be friends…yeah right! Thought Torrie, she could see through his little act straight away….

"So all we have to do is get the photos, put them into the yearbook, photocopy it…" 

"Colour of course." Noted Edge.

"Yep, and then give the work to the principal and then we are done."

"Yep, done and dusted."

"I think its' really good that we got this done, we are so good."

"We are awesome dude, we should get a medal."

"Yeah, we should get a medal at graduation, that be cool." Thought Christian.

"Yeah, I mean we proved everyone wrong, no-one thought we could do it, but we did, we are awesome!"

"Awesome Dude!" said Christian giving his brother a high five as they walked towards the red room. They noticed something was wrong straight away because as they approached the room, the door was silently ajar.

"Hey dude, do you remember closing the door?" asked Edge.

"Of course I did!"

"Then why is it open?"

"Why would I leave it open? Everyone knows that letting light into the room would ruin any developing pictures…" Christian stammered, his words slowly filtering out, as he realised what the implications were. Both brothers looked at each other, a look of horror slowly coming over their face.

"Oh fuck!" Edge shouted.

They ran over and barged into the room.

"The lights are on!" said Edge, trying to remain calm.

"It's Ok, maybe the photos are Ok, it's Ok." Christian said breathing hard.

"Of course there not Okay, look!" 

Christian looked at the blurred photos that lay on the table, they had not fully developed and now they were just a mixture of different colours , you knew it was a picture of a person but you couldn't decipher who it was.

"They're ruined! All of them ruined!" said Christian, looking desperately at what remained of the picture.

"Well thanks a lot Christian, the yearbook is due today! Today! If you had just closed the door…"

"I did close the door!"

"Oh really? So you're saying that the door opened just by itself?" 

"No, I'm saying that someone just have come in, if you hadn't noticed the lights are on as well, and we definitely turned the lights off, I didn't do anything, someone came and turned on the lights."

"Well who!"

"If I who, I wouldn't be standing here would I!" Christian said, staring angrily at Edge.

"Ok, there's no point us arguing."

"You started it, by blaming me."

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe all our hard work has gone to waste, what are we going to do?"

Christian and Edge just stared at the photos, trying to figure out an alternate solution.

"Can't we just tell them the truth that someone broke in."

"Oh yeah, like they are going to be believe us, they we so blame us, we've hardly got a great history of good responsibility."

"So what are you suggesting, that we take all the photos again?"

"Does it look like we have a choice!" 

The sound of the bell broke the brother's words but it sent even more anxiety through their bodies.

"When is the yearbook due?" asked Edge.

"3.00."

"So we have six hours to do all the photos, ours, Torrie's, Stacey, Stephanie's, Rocky's, Hunter's, Rob's…Kurt's, oh my god we are never going to get it done!"

"yes we will." Said Christian reassuringly. "Just skip a few lessons, forget about the settings we can get it done."

"Oh but I like the settings." Moaned Edge.

"Do you want everyone to get a yearbook or not?"

"Of course."

"Then we have to do this, it's not just about us getting out of trouble, the yearbook is tradition, it's part of the school, the memories here are part of us…"

"Don't kid yourself Christian, it's just about us getting out of trouble."

"Ok fine, let's go and find the girls, we'll do them first."

They ran out of the room, switching off the lights maybe that somehow the photos would magically be okay if darkness appeared again, they closed the door tightly and were about to run to class when Kurt came up to them…

"Kurt!" said Edge, blocking the door of the red-room so he couldn't get through.

"So you done the photos for the yearbook yet? The book's all ready for them, waiting."

"Yeah, they're fine, just checking they came out nicely." Said Edge nervously.

"Can I see them?"

"No!" said Christian quickly, standing in front of Kurt. "They're fine we assure you, we just want it to be a surprise, plus you don't too many people figuring them, your get thumbprints over them."

"My hands are clean, I swear." Said Kurt showing Christian his hands.

"Look Kurt, it's a surprise. We will you meet you at the principal's office at 3.00, with the photos."

"Are you guys hiding something?"

"No, what do you take us for, everything is fine, now come on don't you have to be in class?" said Edge.

"So do you."

"Well come on then, let's go!" laughed Edge as he grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him away from the door. "Don't want to miss our last few lessons, do we." Smiled Edge.

Christian frowned at Edge before looking back at the red-room, checking it was closed. There was no-way they could get all the photos done in time, and there was no excuse that could be compensate for it. Today was the deadline and the brother's realised as they walked into class, they needed a miracle…

"So got anything special planned for Steph?" asked Stacey curiously to Hunter as she turned round to face him in class.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you're just tell her anyway and that would ruin the surprise."

"I swear I won't tell."

"Really!" said Hunter not believing Stacey's promise.

"I swear."

"Well I suppose I could say it and you can say what you think and whether Steph would like it."

"Exactly, I mean you don't want to ruin her prom."

"Ok." Hunter whispered. "You know the hotel that the prom is gonna be at, well I've booked us a room and got champagne and every food that she likes, plus I'm gonna decorate the bed with white roses for you know when we do it…"

"Interesting."

"So is that good or bad?"

"Well are you sure Steph wants to do it?"

"Well it's the senior prom and everyone does it after senior prom, I suppose she's thought about it and she hasn't said that she doesn't want too."

"Personally, I think you should go for it, you and Steph are made for each other."

"Yeah." Hunter smiled.

"What you guys talking about?" Stephanie smiled, coming over to Hunter's table.

"Nothing." Muttered Stacey and Hunter in unison, Stephanie just looked at them quizzingly but decided to take their word for it. 

"So Stacey, Edge is over there, you gonna ask me out?"

"I don't know, I would have thought he would ask me out if he wanted to go, especially after I spent loads of time with him on the Yearbook."

"Look Stacey, he hasn't asked anyone else, you have nothing to lose, just go for it." Urged Stephanie.

"Ok, not now, after class, Ill just ask him casually in the hallway, just drop it in to the conversation."

"Good, I'm positive he will say yes." She replied, before the teacher entered the room and the class began.

Stacey rushed over to Edge as the students disintegrated from the room.

"Edge hi!" she said enthuastically touching his shoulder.

"Oh hi Stacey." Edge said, looking over her shoulder down the corridor, probably searching for his brother.

"You know, big event tonight, senior prom, do you like dances, I do, this one will be extra special being the last and all." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He replied, still not paying her much attention.

"So you know, we've been on good terms, friends even since freshman year, would be quite good if we went together…"

"Sure Sure." He said quickly.

"So is that a yes to the prom?"

"Fine, sounds great." Edge said turning away from Stacey as he spotted his brother coming down the corridor. "Christian!" He called before running off in an urgent manner.

So he hadn't seemed very excited as if his mind was on other things but Stacey didn't care, he had said yes and now she had a date for the prom.

"He said yes!" cheered Stacey to Steph as she came up to her locker.

"I told you he would."

"Oh my God, I'm gonna get to wear my blue dress and everything, you know the one with the slit up the leg.."

"He won't be able to resist you." Laughed Steph as Stacey continued to talk about her dress and the matching silver heels…

"We are just going to have to tell the principal the truth." Said Edge. 

It was mid-morning break and the brothers had less than five hours to redo the pictures for the yearbook, at first Christian had been positive about getting it done in time but with getting everyone, getting the cameras sorted it didn't seem like they had any option left but to tell the truth. "I mean it wasn't our fault, maybe we could get the principal to let us take the photos for the yearbook at the prom, I mean everyone is gonna be there."

"Well at least we will have something to do, we've been so caught up in this yearbook business, we forgot to get dates." Sighed Christian.

"Actually..I kinda said yes to Stacey just now."

"What! What about me?" exclaimed Christian.

"Sorry..but.."

"Now I'm gonna look even more stupid, Ill be the only person they're without a date."

"I don't think Kurt's got a date but he's serving the food apparently."

"Exactly, he's got an excuse plus no-one expected him to have a date anyway, but what do I have?"

"I guess your gonna just have to come and try and enjoy yourself. It won't be that bad."

"That's easy for you to say, you'll have Stacey on your arm."

"Yeah that's true." Shrugged Edge, he looked down at his watch realising the time. "Ok, classes start in a few more minutes, we are going to have to talk to the principal at lunch and hope for the best, he's always liked us, hasn't it?"

"No, remember when we mooned his window when the inspector came round."

"Oh yeah, that was funny." Joked Edge.

"We are gonna have to do some serious begging." Laughed Christian.

Edge rose from his seat, collecting up his books. "You coming?"

"Ill be there in a minute, maybe I see a hot little softmore come by."

"Keep dreaming." Said Edge, slapping him on the shoulder before walking off to class.

Christian just sat looking around the study room, before this year he had had no problem picking up a date, in fact he had been of the top hotties in the school, that was until he became a cheerleader and never was able to shake off those gay rumours, and for what? To impress Torrie, well that worked, she was going to the prom with Rocky, Edge was going to Stacey and he was just the blonde gay sidekick, laughing he's way through everything, one of these days he'd like to show Edge and Rocky…

"Christian, your looking glum?"

Christian looked up to see the unfamiliar curvy figure of Trish Stratus.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

Trish just smiled and sat down beside him, she tried to put her arm around him but he pulled away, looking at her weirdly.

"We've never spoke for three years and now your putting your arm around me, you drunk or something." Snarled Christian.

"Hey, I came to help you that's all."

"Helping? I didn't know that you knew that word."

"Look, I overheard your conversation with Edge and I've got a little offer for you, that I think you will very much appreciate." Smiled Trish staring at him.

"I don't care, I'm fine thank you."

"You sure, I mean it must be pretty humiliating not having a date for the prom." She smirked.

"How did you know I didn't have a date for the prom?"

"I overheard your conversation remember, now I can get you a date and not some exchange student either."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Me!" grinned Trish.

"No way! I'm not going to the prom with you, Steph is one of my friends and after what you did to her, I'm surprised you're not expelled."

"Come on, it's water under the bridge, if Steph's forgiven me, why can't you?"

"She hasn't forgiven you, she hates you and if I go to the prom with you well it be like betraying all my friends."

"Well is that worse then not having a date at all?"

Christian stared at Trish, he was half- tempted he had to admit, but he loved his friends, turning up with Trish could ruin the prom even more than him turning up alone, so he'll get a few jokes thrown at him. Rocky would dig at him and Torrie would laugh and he'll end up serving drinks with Kurt…

"Ok, I go with you." Said Christian so quickly, he didn't realise what he was saying till it came out.

"Good, you know you are kinda cute in a goofy way."

"Wait a sec, why do you want to go to prom anyway? You must be pretty desperate to go if you picked me."

"Let's just say I've got some scores to settle."

"Oh no, not with Steph or Hunter!"

"No, this time it's with my ex-boyfriend…Chris…"

The class was silent as each was writing probably their last English essay at WWE High, well apart from Chris who hadn't even bothered to start it. He found that after playing the lead in the play he had enough credits for graduation so what was the point of doing anymore? He looked over at the class and his glance seemed to stop when he stared at Stephanie, he really wanted to speak to her, I mean he had behaved like a total jerk, telling her all that stuff, it was the truth but there was something he had left out, something pretty important that had been plaguing him for days now…He really liked her…He really liked Stephanie and he really wanted to tell her, maybe then her opinion of him would change. She hadn't even apologized to him after everyone found it was Trish, not him, well I suppose that was mostly Hunter's fault but still, she was just purposely ignoring her…

He looked down at the papers on his desk, on top was the bold yellow slip, he had seen a lot of those in his time, yellow meaning detention, 12.00 in Room26, the one with hardly any windows so therefore 'no distractions' according to the teachers, and of course it was right next to the principal's office.

His mind skipped from Stephanie to detention and then to Stephanie again and then he suddenly had an idea, a way that he could definitely tell Steph how he felt and then maybe she could dump that big-nosed asshole because in Chris opinion the only reason she wasn't with him is because she thinks he doesn't like her.

"Well I've got news for you." Smirked Chris to himself as he reached into his bag and pulled out his cell-phone, putting it behind his book so it was hidden from the teacher's view.

Everyone knew that you weren't supposed to have your cell-phone on during class but Chris was just hoping that she might have forgotten..

"Ring Ring, Ring, Ring."

The class awoke from their deep writing as the sound of a cell-phone echoed through the room, each looked into their bags, hoping to god it wasn't theirs as the teacher's stony glare looked towards the sound.

Chris laughed to himself as Stephanie realising it was coming out of her bag, gingerly tried to turn it off.

"Miss McMahon, is that yours?" The teacher asked coldly.

Stephanie would have liked to deny this, but the phone that was held in her fingers continued to ring.

"Yes, it's mine." She grimaced, switching it off. "I'm sorry."

"Well you can I'm sorry in detention, Miss McMahon, you know the rules."

"Ok." She sighed, it would be her first detention this year. Great.

"12.00, Room26, if it weren't for the prom tonight you'd have it after school, so count yourself lucky."

"I will Mr." She mumbled before continuing with her work.

Chris quietly put his phone back in his bag, no-one even looked over to see what he was doing, his plan had worked.

"12.00 Stephanie you have got a detention date with the one and only Chris Jericho." Chris grinned, relaxing in his chair as he waited for the bell…

"Steph, how could you have a detention, who was ringing you anyway?" moaned Hunter as they exited the classroom.

"Hey, I didn't want a detention, believe me, I guess I just forgot."

"So who was it?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to see the number."

"Oh well whoever it was, they've cost you a special lunch date with me."

"You had a special lunch date planned!"

"I guess your never know." Joked Hunter.

"That means a No." added Stephanie, but she meant it in good humour as she hooked her arms with Hunter's as they walked out of the school onto the lawn.

At the bottom of the lawn along the road, was a huge silver stretch limo, the chauffeur standing at the doorway. Stephanie's eyes immediately lit up and she gasped at Hunter.

"Oh Hunter! You didn't!" She said in an amazed tone.

"Your right, I didn't." said Hunter who was equally surprised.

Stephanie's smile dropped as she saw Rocky step out of the limo, dressed smartly in a blue shirt and black trousers, sunglasses on his head.

"Hey Steph, have you seen Torrie?" He asked walking up to him.

"The limo is for Torrie!"

"Yeah, I'm taking her to her favourite restaurant for lunch, shame about your detention Steph else I would have invited you two along as well." 

Great, thought Stephanie, just typical.

"Wow, you've really gone all out." Said Hunter.

"Yeah, well I told her today and of course tonight would be perfect and it will be."

"Ahhhhh!"

They walked over to see Torrie running over, hardly believing the limo was for her.

"You did this for me!"

"Actually I did it for the most beautiful girl in WWE High, but I don't see her anywhere." Laughed Rocky.

"Very funny, so where are we going?"

"Jump in and find out."

Torrie eagerly jumped into the back as the chauffeur opened up the door, to which Rocky followed.

"See you guys at the prom." Cheered Rocky before the chauffeur went into the front and drove away down the road.

"I better go to my detention then." She said disappointedly.

"Don't worry Steph, you may not get a perfect lunch but I promise you, you will get the perfect prom." Smiled Hunter as he put his arm around hers…

Edge and Christian walked towards the principal's office as they approached the office, they suddenly saw Kurt Angle coming out of it.

"Oh shit, it's Kurt." Said Christian stopping in his tracks but it was too late as Kurt spotted them and waved.

"Hi guys, what you doing here? Not in any trouble are we?" 

"Well what are you doing here Kurt?" said Christian forcefully.

"Yeah." Agreed Edge.

"Oh I just had to see the principal for some business, guess who's this year's Val Victorian!"

"Who?"

"Me! My parents are gonna be so proud, you know they say that high school is the best years of your life well in some ways I agree, it's a time where you discover…"

"Ok Kurt, that's great." Smiled Edge. "But we have an appointment."

"Oh Ok, I guess Ill see ya later then, bye guys."

"Bye." Said Edge and Christian in unison rolling their eyes as Kurt walked off…

"Ok you ready."

"I'm ready." Replied Edge. The two brothers stood outside the principal's office ready to tell him about the yearbook or should they say, lake of yearbook. They knocked on the door and waited nervously for a few moments before a gruff voice was heard through the door.

"Come in."

"He doesn't sound in a good mood." Muttered Christian.

"He's never in a good mood." Edge said back opening the door. "Mr Rowling! It's your favourite seniors Edge and Christian, we just need a quick word, don't want to take time out of your obviously very busy schedule."

"Then you better take a seat." He replied coldly, motioning them to the two seats in front of them.

"Now try to keep in mind, as you will that we are very upset about this news and we had nothing to do with it, we wish we knew what happened but we don't and now because of some mysterious incident, me and Christian are in a spot of trouble but don't panic because we have a solution."

"Yes that's right, we've always been one to keep deadlines but because of this 'problem' we may need to exceed the deadline and have a little extra time." Christian added.

"We were hoping that we could take the photos at the prom and we are pretty good at developing them, I promise sir we could have them done by graduation, I know we said we'd have them ready by the prom but I swear neither of us left that door open!"

"Can I just ask you this?" said the principal, staring at them.

"Of course."

"What are two going on about!"

"The yearbook, sir, you put us and Kurt in charge of it, and don't think that wasn't a wise decision, we had some great photos but then someone left the door open and…"

"Silence please!" said the principal, leaning back in his chair. "I really don't know what you're going on about."

"The yearbook sir, we haven't finished it and we need an extension."

"How can you need an extension, when I've got the finished copy right here?"

Edge and Christian gasped as the principal pulled out a finished copy of the yearbook and laid it on the table. "Kurt handed it in just a minute ago."

"What! I don't understand.." said Edge, grabbing the yearbook and flicking through it. 

"Oh no, he used all the geeky photos!"

"It wasn't suppose to be like this." They grimaced as a picture of Kurt was shown in his wrestling gear.

"Oh no, he's put in a picture of me cheerleading!"

"Oh yeah, wow, you do look good on that pyramid." 

"I must admit I'm particularly proud of that, it took a week of practice." Noted Christian. "But still, we are suppose to be the hunks and there suppose to be the hotties." He moaned.

"Well I think you three did a cracking job." Said the principal, taking back the yearbook. 

"Well we do believe in teamwork." Smiled Edge.

"You know, normally it's just the Val Victorian who does a speech, but you two really know the students well, you're the heart of this school and I think everyone would really appreciate it if you two did a speech together at graduation, I think people would like that."

"For real! Wow man, thanks, that's a real honour."

"Yes well even though this yearbook seems to have got to me under fishy circumstances I think you're up for it."

"You bet we are!"

"Yeah, I tell you now, we won't let you down!" said Christian enthuastically.

"Yes well good, now you better get back, I'm sure you've got a busy recess." Said the principal sarcastically.

"Thanks Mr Rowling, this really means a lot to me." Said Edge shaking his hand. "I tell you, me and bro we make the best speeches ever, we will have everyone in stitches!"

"Maybe you should be thanking Kurt, not me."

"Kurt's the man." Cheered Christian, giving the principal one last wave before they excited the office.

" I think that went well." Said Edge.

"Yeah, better than expected."

"So do you want some lunch?"

"Yeah alright." Answered Christian, as they headed off to the Burger Barn, seemingly forgetting what had just happened in the office, to be honest they were just happy they didn't have to worry about the yearbook anymore.

Chris smiled as Stephanie sat opposite him in detention. There was a deadly silence in the room, the only sound came from the continuous ticking of the clock above the board. Below the board, sat the teacher who was half falling asleep as he read his book.

Stephanie just stared forward, not giving him any eye contact at all. Of all the people she would have in detention it would have to be Chris, well it figures really, he spent every free hour in detention, in fact he was in detention so much she wondered how he could find time to get himself into trouble.

She looked over quickly to see him, scribbling something on a piece of paper, she couldn't see what he was writing but it was definitely a note and since she was basically the only other person in the room, it had to be for her. He wrote the note and placed it over to her, sliding it onto her desk.

_Can we talk?_

_No._

_Please._

_I hate you._

_You don't really._

_Yes I do, I hate you more than any other person in the world. _

_Your only saying dat because you think that I hate you as well and that I pretended to like you and split you and hunter up, well that's what I felt at first but now it's different. I like you, it didn't think I would, but I really like you._

Stephanie just frowned at the words and in contrast to Chris' lengthy note she wrote just two simple words back.

Get lost.

_It's obvious you like me too, else you wouldn't have been so upset over what I said, which may have been true but it was a mistake, at first it was a laugh but now it's not. I really like you, I just didn't know how to tell you._

_Even in a note, your talking rubbish, you just want to steal me away from Hunter, that was your game all along, I'm not stupid, your jealous of Hunter, he's got everything and you've got nothing._

_Not for long._

_What's that suppose to mean! You can't break Hunter and me up. I love him and he loves me._

_Come to the prom with me._

_Now your desperate as well as crazy, just fuck off Chris._

"Don't think I can't see you passing notes to each other." Bellowed the teacher.

"Sorry Sir." Said Stephanie apologetically.

"Oh who cares anyway, break's nearly over anyway, you two can go, there's no point you being here." He muttered, returning to his book. "Go on, get out of here!" he shouted, pointing to the door.

Stephanie glared angrily at Chris before grabbing her tiny handbag and leaving the room. Chris raced after her.

"Steph, wait!"

"Why should I? You never have anything decent to say, all this crap about you liking me and how Hunter is a jerk…"

"Hunter is worse than a jerk, I haven't even got the words to describe him."

"Then don't, just leave me alone, I tell there will one good thing about leaving high school and that will be not having you wreak my life ever again!"

Chris went to argue back but then someone could be heard coming down the stairs. Kurt Angle came down the steps and stared at the figures of both Stephanie and Chris.

"Is he causing you any trouble?" said Kurt angrily.

"Oh please." Muttered Chris. "What you gonna use your ninja skills Kurt? The ones you learnt off Power Rangers." Chris smirked.

"Maybe not, but if you didn't realise I am Wrestling State champion and I can think of ten ways right now of how I can pin you to the ground."

"Oooo, give you're best shot Angle." Jeered Chris, facing towards him.

Kurt was about to put up his fists, but Stephanie stopped him, blocking his path towards Chris.

"Don't bother Kurt, Chris was just leaving."

"You gonna listen to her Kurt? Come be a man for once." 

"It takes a stronger man to back away than to start a fight." Said Kurt, putting down his fists.

"Then I guess Ill how to start it." Said Chris as he ran towards Kurt shoving him to the ground, laying into him with several punches but Kurt was quick as he rolled him over locking him down as he put his arm round his neck.

"You still wanna fight?" laughed Kurt. 

Chris insulted him but he could hardly get the words out as Kurt continued to push against his neck. 

"Come on Chris, you think your so good, come on!"

"Kurt, let him go!" ordered Stephanie as Chris' face started to turn red.

"Hey, what's going on here!"

Kurt let go off Chris' neck as Edge and Christian came down the stairs.

Chris staggered to his feet, holding his neck in pain.

"Chris has just realised that he's a little out of his league." Laughed Kurt. "Go on Chris, go back to beating up junior high kids." Said Kurt proudly.

"Ill get you back Kurt." Sneered Chris.

"Whatever." He replied. "See you at the prom."

"Oh your see me at the prom, your see me." Chris looked over at Stephanie who stood beside Kurt. "You betta watch your date Steph, you might be in for a surprise."

"Chris just save the threats and go." Replied Steph.

Chris realising he was beaten, walked off down the corridor out of sight as Edge and Christian tried to hold back the laughter.

"Wow dude, I can't believe you beat Jericho!" cheered Christian slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you know, he's all talk." Boasted Kurt.

"After this we won't even be doing that, wait till everyone hears about this!"

"It was nothing really, I was just looking out for Steph."

"Oh don't be so modest, dare I say it Kurt you're a cool guy."

"Really!" Kurt replied his face brightening up.

"Yeah I mean you fight off Jericho and save our butts on the yearbook…"

"You found out about the yearbook?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not mad? I mean I know you really wanted to do it but when I saw those pictures you took of the girls, I just couldn't let the yearbook turn out like that."

"Well normally we would be mad but the photos got destroyed anyway, Kurt you saved the yearbook, well done man!" said Edge putting a friendly arm around him. "Well we'd love to say, but this is hot news, I bet Hunter would love to hear this!"

With that the brothers headed off and Stephanie stood there uncomfortably with Kurt.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, you didn't need too, he really is all talk but thanks for being there." Said Stephanie quietly.

"He had it coming anyway." 

"I didn't know you were even into wrestling, State Champion! You must be pretty good and that hold you used, that was pretty good." Said Stephanie impressed.

"Yeah, I quite enjoy it actually, the coach says got a real talent." Smiled Kurt.

"You do, you should stick out at it, it takes a lot to bring Chris down."

"Actually, to tell the truth the only reason I got into wrestling was because of you, I thought it might impress you with your father being the owner of the WWF and all."

"Oh Kurt, you are stupid." Laughed Stephanie. "Hey maybe after high school I can get you a job?"

"No offence but I think I'm going to continue with freestyle wrestling, I want to go to the Olympics."

"Good luck to you Kurt, I really do think you've got what it takes."

"Jeez, Steph, thanks, that means so much to me." Blushed Kurt.

"Well I have to go now, I said I'd meet Hunter, why don't you come with us?"

"Err, I would but I have Advanced Calculus, I really can't miss it." Kurt said, though he wished he could go with Steph.

"Ok, Ill see you later then." Smiled Stephanie. She looked as if she was about to go away but then she turned back and gave a surprised but happy Kurt a quick hug.

"You coming to the prom?"

"Well I'm doing the drinks and stuff."

"So Ill see you at the prom then."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." Waved Kurt as he watched Stephanie go by. This day, beating Chris, his conversation with Steph had been the best ever! He said to himself as he practically skipped to Advanced Calculus…

"So how did it go with the principal?" Trish said sincerely as she came up to Christian he sat outside on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Christian exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone was looking.

"Oh and hello to you too."

"I'm sorry but Edge and Hunter have just gone to get a burger and if they see me with you, they will flip, especially Hunter, he won't be scared to hit you you know."

"Well, there going to have to see me and you together at the prom tonight."

"Believe me I know that, but at the prom they are less likely to make a scene, look maybe this was a bad idea, I don't need a date, I'm fine on my own." Said Christian trying to sound convincingly.

"Who are you trying to kidd! You don't wana be the third wheel all the time, it's the story of your life, Edge gets a girl and you just tag-along."

"Hey, that's not true, I've had some girls in my time."

"Who?"

"Look that's the point." Said Christian, trying to change the subject.

"The point is Christian, you are going to go down as a dateless loser plus the horrible image of being the only virgin going into college…" 

"Ok, Ok, fine, but don't blame me if they are mad, which they will be."

"Well we are just going to have ignore them, aren't they."

At that point, Edge and Hunter came round the building and smiled at Christian, that being before they saw Trish sitting beside him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" exclaimed Hunter staring angrily at Trish.

"Look guys calm down I've got something to tell you."

"It better not have anything to do with that slut!"

"You're not going to like it, but I don't care cause I'm not going to your funny tag-along any longer."

"Christian, what you playing at?" asked Edge.

"I'm not playing this time, Trish is here because whether you like it or not, Trish and I are going to the prom.."

"Together." Added Trish, as she linked her arms with Christian, standing before the angry faces of Edge and Hunter…

Chris stood by the payphone, his neck still hurt but now after what had happened, he had things to plot, he was going to make sure that Steph and Hunter and everyone had the worst prom ever…

"I know it's been a while but some new evidence has come up…..I know…my lawyer says I can press charges now…yes…as long as I have evidence to back it up…I do…I assure you….if I come round tonight can you arrest him….yes I know where he will be….if I bring the evidence you can arrest him can't you?….good…excellent…ok…he'll be at the Langfield Hotel…near Greenwich…yes..it's his prom…ok…I guess Ill be seeing you…I promise you I'm not lying…**I promise you I have a eyewitness who can confidently confirm that Hunter is guilty of attempted murder…__**

Chris put the phone down and smiled to himself. No one makes a fool of Chris Jericho and this prom Hunter Hearst Helmlsey is going to get the biggest shock of his life…!

**In the Next Part of WWE High Term Four: Chapter Five.**

**Who is the secret eyewitness that saw Hunter at the Fall Ball? Will they arrest him at the prom?**

**Plus….**

**Christian and Trish play a few practical jokes at the expense of Rocky plus who will become the Prom King and Queen?**

**All this and so much more…**

**Live from the WWE High: Senior Prom.**


	21. WWE High20PartTwo

****

**WWE High**

**Term Four**

Chapter Five 

**Part Two.**

Stephanie quickly looked at of her window which looked over the drive, the black sky was lit up by a thousand stars, a cool breeze brushed the curtains aside yet it was still warm outside, which would mean she wouldn't have to wear a jacket over her dress, her prom dress was too perfect to be messed up with a jacket, however expensive.

She smiled and twirled around in front of her full view mirror, her long green dress swung loosely over her feet, flared out but only a little from her waist.

She had decided to wear her hair up, which was now piled on top of head, put together with small delicate lilies, she just left one stand of hair that rested against her cheek, and even though she didn't want to be too cocky, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she was looking at the next Prom Queen, it was destiny.

"Honey, I see a limo pulling up." Called her mother up the stairs. She rushed over to the window and sure enough a limo was going up the driveway. Hunter had arrived.

"Ok, Ill be down in a sec."

"Be quick though, I don't think Hunter will appreciate being interrogated by your father again."

Stephanie looked at herself once more, spraying another blast of her favourite perfume. This was it, she said. She was going to the senior prom…

"Vince." Hunter nodded as he entered the McMahon Maision.

"Hunter, nice to see you again." Vince said sternly. "Stephanie should come down any minute."

"Good." Hunter replied nervously as Vince continued to stare at him.

"The prom is at the Lingfield Hotel, isn't it?" 

"yes."

"Umm, it's quite nice there, I believe."

"I wouldn't know, I've never been before."

"Oh." Vince and Hunter stood in the lobby uncomfortably. "Look I know what your age think of the prom, I mean I was your age too you know and being in a hotel and all, it's quite easy to you know, take that step, now I'm a reasonable father, I know I can't stop my little girl from growing up and you seem a decent guy and that's why I'm warning you beforehand, because I like you so Ill just put it to you straight, if you hurt my daughter in any way, if you force her to anything she doesn't want to do then I promise you, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks and you will wish you will never have been born, you got the picture?" threatened Vince, staring hard at Hunter.

"I…hear you loud and clear." Stammered Hunter.

"Good."

"Boys, look who's coming!" said Linda, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Hunter looked up to see Stephanie walk down the stairs, holding up her extravagant dress, a broad smile on her face as she looked at Hunter, whose' smile was just as big.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Well you were worth the wait."

"Stephanie you look wonderful, now have fun and when I see you again, you know what I want to see?"

"The crown, I know mother."

"Oh, I'm so proud." Said Linda, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "You take car Okay."

"I will."

Hunter took Stephanie by the hand and led her outside, she look back to see Vince staring at him. "Remember what I said." He mouthed to Hunter as they walked out the lobby.

"Steph, you don't know how much I've dreamed about this day, I want it to be perfect." Hunter smiled, looking down at Steph.

Suddenly someone from inside the limo honked the horn just as Hunter and Steph were about to kiss.

"Come on you love birds, we got a prom to get too!" shouted Edge as he leened out the window.

"Oh you don't mind if we share the limo with Edge and Stacey?"

"No not at all." Replied Steph.

Hunter opened up the door and Steph climbed in.

"Wow, Steph, you look…wow, I told you that dress was a one in a million." Gasped Stacey.

"What are you saying, you look great too, and I love your hair."

"Enough girl-talk people, let's get this show on the road." Joked Hunter. "Come on driver!"

The limo started moving as everyone cheered on their way to their perfect prom…

"Yes I said what you told me too….did you call them?…so are they coming….really tonight…ok so Ill guess ill meet you there….we'll chat then….we have to make sure this goes exactly to plan…"

"Who are you talking to?"

Jeff looked up to see Matt, dressed in a white suit coming down the stairs. "Ok, Ill see you then, bye." Jeff said in a rushed voice, putting down the phone.

"So who was it?" 

"Oh just Chris, just checking that he's definitely coming tonight."

"You guys are definitely up to something, so what 'big plan' are you doing this year?" joked Matt, straightening his tie.

"You know, this year we'll not gonna do much, just little stuff."

"Whatever Jeff, I know you better than anyone, you and Chris are not going to let the senior prom go exactly fine, especially after what happened with Chris, he's not going let everyone get away with that."

"Ok." Jeff admitted. "We might have something planned with Hunter, but this time it's not really just out of spite people deserve to know what he did and if it's at the prom, so be it."

"Well come on then, tell what it is."

"Sorry, but this can't be leaked out, just wait till the prom then your see."

Matt however curious he was about Jeff's secret decided to leave it at that, he had to go pick up Lita up anyway and he didn't want to be wait.

"So you wana ride with me and Lita?"

"Nah, I'm catching a lift with Chris, we gotta sort a few things out."

"Well, I guess ill see you there then."

"Ok."

"So is this thing like really big, what are you gonna do to Hunter?"

"Oh it's big alright, Chris has got a big score to settle with him."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help." Pleaded Matt.

"Nope sorry, this is top secret." Jeff laughed, Matt was about to protest but Jeff walked towards the exit. "See ya at the prom." He shouted as he slammed the door, leaving Matt wondering what kind of prom this was going to be…

"Ahhh! Stacey and Stephanie screamed happily as they broke away from Hunter and Edge and ran over to see an equally ecstatic Torrie, who wore a long blue dress.

"Wow you look gorgeous, Steph you are a sure for Prom Queen." Smiled Torrie.

"Well you can't be certain….ok your probably right." Laughed Stephanie, she put her arm through Hunter's and grinned proudly.

"They done really well with this place, didn't they?" said Rocky looking around, at the extravagent decorations.

"Of course they did well, it's the prom!"

They looked around at the smart tables around the edge of the hall, the shiny dance floor in the middle, the band dressed in white suits and bow-ties had already started a song as various couples mingled around the dance floor.

"So is everyone here yet?" asked Stacey looking around.

"Well there are Christian and Trish." Muttered Hunter. "I can't believe he had the audacity to go with her."

They looked over to see Christian sitting with Trish, she was wearing a tight white dress where her breasts were virtually falling out, the dress reached her knees but there was a huge slit up one side, let's just say sluttish was being too kind, well Christian wasn't wearing anything much better…

"Jesus Christ, what is he wearing!" laughed Rocky.

"Man, I mean he may be my brother but damn, that suit is awful."

"Oh don't be mean, it's not that bad." Replied Torrie, but even she was holding back the laughter.

"Torrie it's a BLUE tuxedo, with a yellow shirt, you can't get more awful than that!"

"Well, I don't care because there's no way I am going to talk to him anyway, he has some nerve after what she did to you." Hunter said strongly looking at Steph.

"Hunter, don't start getting all aggressive, this night is about us, not about them, let's just enjoy it."

"Yeah Steph's right, let's just ignore them, ok?" said Edge looking at the group.

"Fine." Hunter and Rocky said quietly.

"Good, now come on Stacey, let's test your dancing skills in those heels!" said Edge as the group headed to the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Trish to Christian, he sat glumly in his chair.

"I can tell there laughing at me, I can sense it, look at their smug faces, I can go to the prom with whoever I like, I don't need their permission."

"Then stop acting like you don't want to be here, want do you want to do?"

"I wanna smack Rocky right in his big head." Said Christian gruffly, though he chucked as he imagined the sight in his head.

"You know you may not be able to punch Rocky but I could do something else." Smirked Trish.

"Oh tell me, tell me." Said Christian, perking up.

"Actually I think I will keep it as a surprise."

"Oh come on, what are you going to do to him?"

"That's for me to do and you to stay here wondering about." Trish said rising from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom, don't panic, just stay here and watch Rocky."

Christian looked over at the happy face of Rocky as he was dancing with Torrie, some part of him wished he was dancing with Torrie but other part was actually thinking that he may enjoy being at the prom with Trish…

Trish walked over to the bathroom, the female's was just next to the males and as she passed the male doorway, she heard voices from inside, at first she just assumed it was the usual guy-talk but then she suddenly recognized the deep tones. It was Jeff and Chris.

She stopped, intrigued as to what they were saying, she crept quietly up to the door, swinging it silently open she peered in and the conversation became more apparent, it was definitely them but what were they talking about…

"So is the undercover guy definitely coming?" asked Jeff.

"Yep, if you said what I told you to say."

"I did, he seemed to buy it as well, it may not be enough to convict him but it's enough to arrest him and take him back to the station for questioning, attempted murder is a big charge, if won't be out for a while."

"Fine by me, as long as it ruins his and Steph's prom, I'm happy."

"You know, it's virtually certain that they will end up being Prom King and Queen."

"Well let's hope he comes before then and even better, during the ceremony! This is so sweet, I've been waiting to do this for so long , just waiting for the perfect moment and what better moment than the prom." Boasted Chris.

"Shame you couldn't have got Steph, but I suppose it's better this way. Hunter locked up in a cell and Steph crying her eyes out in an empty hotel-room."

"It doesn't have to be empty Chris, if you play your cards right."

"Yeah, well if it weren't for Trish everything would have gone to plan."

"Have you seen her tonight!" Jeff exclaimed. "She is smoking."

"Anyone would look good next to that goofball Christian."

Jeff was about to answer but then suddenly he heard the clicking of heels by the doorway.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything." Chris said turning around.

"We better go into the hall anyway, wait for them to come."

As She heard footsteps coming this way, Trish quickly leapt into the ladies, racing into a cubicle and slamming the door. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, Chris was getting Hunter arrested for attempted Murder! There was no way that could happen, could it? 

Trish opened up the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. Although what she had just heard was shocking, to be honest she didn't really care, she hated Hunter and Steph just as much as Chris and Jeff and there were rumours going around that he did mess with Chris' bike at the Fall Ball, so maybe it was for the best, there was nothing she could do about it so she might as well just forget it she heard it.

"I do look smoking." She smiled, as she straightened her dress. She walked out of the toilets, there was no sign of Chris or Jeff, they must have gone outside.

Rocky had stopped dancing and was sipped his drink by a table, she watched as Hunter called him over and he put his drink down. Her heels clicked on the newly polished floor as she walked over at the table, Rocky's drink half full. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of smooth liquid, she was originally going to save this for Chris but hell, it would work for Rocky too.

"This is for Christian." She said quietly as she poured the thick liquid into Rocky's drink and stirred it around so he would never know the difference…

Rocky and Torrie danced away amongst several other couples. Torrie smiled at Rocky as he swung her around, he really was a great dancer.

"You having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're a great dancer."

"Well, I wasn't proud of it until now, but I'm great on my feet thanks to four years of ballroom lessons." 

"Wow, I always wanted to do that!" 

"Watch and learn baby." Smirked Rocky as he led her round again. They danced into the middle of the room but then Rocky suddenly a sharp horrible pain in his stomach.

"Owww, bloody hell." He yelped, keeling over as he heard his stomach in pain.

"Rocky, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I feel really funny."

"Do you wanna go sit down?"

"No it's Ok." Said Rocky staggering up, he didn't want to see weak in front of Torrie. "I'm fine, let's carry on dancing."

Rocky went to lead, but then the pain came again, a surging in the pit of his intestines and he felt as if he was about to explode.

"I gotta go." He shouted, racing away from a bemused Torrie and pounding open the men's door to where he disappeared into a cubicle…

"Trish, did you just see that!" laughed Christian as he danced with Trish across the room from where Torrie and Rocky had been. "Rocky just went all green and ran to the bathroom."

"Yep, that's sounds about right." Said Trish, looking at her watch.

"What did you put in his drink?" Christian said excitedly.

"Ok, come over here and Ill show you."

Trish grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him back to their table where her handbag lay, he sat down watching as she pulled out a bottle of thick runny liquid.

"What's that?"

"I put some of it in Rocky's drink ten minutes ago, it should be just taking effect."

Christian looked at the label on the bottle and a shocked expression came over his face. "Oh my God, you didn't!"

"I sure did, Extra Strong Laxatives!"

"Wow, I can't believe you, is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine….eventually." laughed Trish.

"How long will it last?"

"Let's just say, the only thing Rocky will be seeing of the prom is the posters of the back of the toilet doors!" 

Christian and Trish immediately went into hysterics, picturing Rocky.

"But Christian, it's get better." Said Trish, reaching into her bag. "Leave him for a little while and then….you can capture the moment." 

Christian's smile grew even wider as Trish handed him a small instant camera. "I think you can make one last entry into the yearbook, can't you?" She smirked as Christian's grin grew even wider….

Chris walked confidently over to the refreshment table, where Kurt was cheerfully serving the punch and cutting the cake into equal pieces and placing them on posh little plates.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, cakeboy." Chris smirked, taking a glass of punch.

"I am actually, thank you very much, how's your neck?"

Chris scowled at Kurt's comment, gulping down the punch. 

"Well maybe I could tie that flower chain around your neck and squeeze it, then you can find out." Glared Chris.

"So not got a date tonight then?"

"Like you should know, your idea of a date is a raisin-type fruit!"

"Oooo. Come on Chris you can do better than that." Said Kurt leaning forward.

"Oh believe me, your gonna see what I can do, so maybe when you taking a break from serving punch, you can go rescue your precious Stephanie once more."

"What are you talking about Chris?" Kurt said angrily.

"Oh come on, you can guess, I mean we all know Stephanie's a slut, and to tell you a secret…" Chris whispered. "I've had first hand experience if you know what I mean."

Kurt's rage built up inside of him and in a moment of uncontrollable anger, holding the punch ladle in his hand, he swung it at Chris, spilling red punch all over his shirt.

As Chris shouted back at him in anger, everyone looked over to watch the scene.

"Oh no." said Stephanie, seeing Kurt and Chris face off more. "Maybe I should go over." She said to Hunter but he pulled her back.

"Steph, just leave it, you don't want to get involved."

"Hunter, do something, I don't want another fight."

Hunter for the sake of Stephanie stepped forward, standing between Chris and Kurt.

"Come on Kurt, don't be stupid, we don't want this getting out of hand."

"Fine by me." Spat Kurt, glaring at Chris.

"Yeah, come on Chris, that losers not worth it." Muttered Jeff, standing behind Chris. Chris looked at Jeff and then back Kurt. "Your right, I got more important things to do then beat cakeboy here."

After a few more moments of cold stares, Chris began to walk away with Jeff and Kurt went back behind the punch table, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks Hunter for stepping in like that." Said Stephanie. 

"Well I do want this prom to be perfect too."

"So do you wanna go dance again?"

Hunter nodded and held Steph's hand as he led her onto the dance floor, he put his arms around her and swayed as a slow song began.

"I've actually got something really important to tell you." He said nervously. 

"What is it?" asked Steph looking up at him.

"I've been waiting to tell this for a while but I wanted to say it at the perfect moment, at the perfect time, cause I thought it would be easier to say then, but we are here and I'm still really nervous."

"Come on Hunter, you know you can tell me anything."

Hunter thought for a moment, wondering whether to say it.

"Ill tell you at the end of this song."

"Ok." Smiled Stephanie. "I can wait that long." Resting her head on Hunter's shoulder as they moved slowly to the music…

Torrie stood outside the men's room door, she put her ear to the door and heard distinct heavy moaning inside, whoever was in there and Torrie suspected Rocky, he was in a terrible amount of anguish.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" She called but there was no answer.

She looked back to the hall, where most people were dancing, if Rocky was going to continue like this, it would ruin her prom!

"Torrie, you Okay?"

Torrie turned round and was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend Rob standing beside her. "What you listening into the men's room for?"

"None of your business." Muttered Torrie, she stood up straight, regaining her composure.

"I heard you came with Rocky."

"I did." Said Torrie sternly. "He's around here somewhere." Said Torrie, pretending she was looking around for in the hall.

"Torrie, don't play games, I saw him go into the bathroom ten minutes ago and by the look on your face, I guess he hasn't come out."

"So what? You trying to trick me now, he'll be out in a minute, he just had a stomach ache."

"Yeah sure." Answered Rob, not believing her words.

"Look Rob, what do you want?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I actually came to apologize for first of all dumping you because I thought you cheated on me with Rocky and secondly for ignoring you when you tried to make up, my worst nightmare was to lose you to Rocky but I guess I kinder drove you too it."

"You didn't drive me to anything, I like Rocky, I like spending time with him, we are having a fun time, well we were." Said Torrie looking at the bathroom door, from which no one had appeared from yet.

"Well in the end I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, as the saying goes, you don't know what you got until you let it go and I guess I wasted my chance."

"You sure did." Boasted Torrie, but she was only joking. "No seriously, I really appreciate it, thanks Rob."

The two stopped talking and stood by the door uncomfortably.

"So do you wanna dance?" asked Rob. "It doesn't look like Rocky is coming out any time soon."

Torrie looked over at the dancing couples and then back to the door, thinking about her decision.

"Oh alright then, I did come here to dance after all, I'm not spending my prom standing by a bathroom door, that's for sure." Laughed Torrie as Rob grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Stephanie looked up at Hunter expectedly as the song came to a close.

"So you going to tell me what you were going to say?"

Hunter grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, looking into her eyes. "I guess so." He murmured, shivering a little. "Here it goes….Stephanie when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, I adored you and I hope one day you might like me back, so when I first asked you out at the beginning of the year and you said yes, it was like a dream come true….I know we've had our ups and downs but I swear my feelings for you have never changed, in fact they've probably grown stronger and now with you dancing here with me at the prom, I truly realise how precious you are and I just want to say….Stephanie McMahon….I love you." Hunter said warmly.

"Hunter, that was the best speech I've ever heard in my life, I mean I'm use to flattery, but that was…wow!" Stephanie laughed.

"So? Do you love me too?" asked Hunter hopefully.

"Erm, let me think." Joked Stephanie, putting her finger on her chin. "Of course I do, dumbo." She laughed, Hunter smiled and the two kissed in the moonlit hall….but it was broken short, as the double doors barged open and three men walked through, one was wearing a long brown coat, the other two were more alarming, they were police officers, with guns hooked on their trousers along with the clanging handcuffs.

Everyone moved apart to make way for them as they walked through the hall, a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment on their face.

Hunter and Stephanie broke apart as the guy in the brown coat approached them.

"Are you Hunter Hearst Helmsley?"

"I am, yes." He replied confused.

"I'm Inspector Carter." He said with no expression, quickly holding up a badge. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of the attempted murder of a Mr Chris Jericho on the night of the 25th October." Everyone gasped as the two other officers came and grabbed Hunter, tying his hands together with the cuffs. "You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say we can use as evidence in the court of law, you are entitled to the presence of a lawyer and if you do not have one we will provide for you, do you understand?"

"Yes." Stammered Hunter, a look of shock on his face. 

The officers held his arm as he was led away, no one could believe can't what was happened, especially Stephanie who just stood in the centre of the hall, watching her boyfriend being taken away.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Chris smirking at the sight with Jeff, his evil grin burned Stephanie's heart and she fled from the scene, no-one cared to follow her as she stormed into the girls' bathroom, tears streaming down her face, a moment ago her life had been perfect but now everything was transformed into turmoil thanks to Chris Jericho…

The hall was silent, the music had stopped and had done since the inspector had taken Hunter away and Stephanie had run off crying.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure whether the prom was going to continue, after a few more moments the band began with a lively upbeat song and a few couples slowly began dancing showing everyone that the prom was going to continue.

"Maybe I should go check on Steph." Said Torrie.

"You better not, she probably wants to be on her own right now, after that shock." Answered Rob.

"Man, I can't believe this, do you really think he did it!" said Edge coming over to talk to them.

"Of course not, Hunter would never try and murder someone." Answered Rob. "We all know the type of guy Chris his, he just probably wanted to ruin the prom."

"Well the police must be basing it on something, you can't just make an attempted murder up."

"Yeah, Stacey's right, remember when Chris had that accident, I mean him and Hunter had never liked each other, maybe he did something to the bike." Edge said suspiciously.

"What is up with you two!" exclaimed Torrie, looking at Edge and Stacey. "Hunter has just been arrested! This isn't a game, he could go to prison for something he didn't do, how do you think Stephanie is feeling at the moment."

Edge and Stacey just looked at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Hunter has been our friends for over three years, I think it's up to us to give him the support he needs, you know I'm right."

"Fine." Muttered Edge. "I guess your right, we have to stick by him."

"Good, do you think I should go see Steph?"

"Give a few more minutes, then go in." advised Rob. "As for now, let's just enjoy the prom as much as we can, Ok?"

"Ok." Said everyone as in unison as they put Hunter out of their minds…

Stephanie sat weeping on the bench, her make-up was all smudged, as all tears ran down her face onto her dress, not that she cared anymore. Her prom was ruined, she couldn't believe that Hunter, her boyfriend could be a murderer, he would never do a thing like that and it seemed even more unlikely when it apparently Chris who he tried to murder, no it couldn't be true. Chris was just making it up to get revenge on him and her, but then it came to her, she may know the truth but the police didn't, she had no prove to convince them otherwise, there was no way out and no-one to help her…

The door creaked slightly as it opened up, Stephanie looked up with tired eyes expecting to see one of her friends but she was met with the person she least suspected would come to comfort her.

"What do you want Trish?" She asked, looking down at the floor, wiping her eyes.

"I know you probably don't want to listen to anything I have to say.."

Stephanie looked up at Trish.

"You were in on this, weren't you? You helped him."

"Helped who?"

"Chris."

"No Steph, I swear, me and Chris broke up, he dumped me." Trish said angrily.

"Three cheers for him." She replied coldly. 

"Look, I know we've never been friends, we haven't even been on good terms but we have one thing in common, we both hate Chris."

"At least Chris didn't mug me in the middle of the park, get a lot of money for my handbag, did you?"

"Can't we please just bury the hatchet." Apologized Trish.

"Why do you want to bury the hatchet, you never apologized until now, until I'm here in the toilets of my prom since my boyfriend's been arrested, why now?"

"Because I can help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Chris and Jeff talking, they were planning to get Hunter arrested…"

"See I knew you were involved!"

"I didn't do anything about it, I didn't take it seriously but it proves that Hunter was framed, Chris and Jeff have been planning this for ages, it all makes sense now, Chris got Jeff to pretend he saw Hunter messing with the brakes on Chris bike before his accident at the Fall Ball, that was enough for Hunter to get arrested, don't you understand, Hunter was framed."

"So even if what your saying is true, there's nothing we can do."

"There's nothing you can do, but there's something I can do."

"What?"

"I know something about Jeff, that could question his reliability."

"Trish, I don't get you."

"Look, I haven't got time to tell you now but I can get Hunter off suspicion."

Stephanie stood up from the bench, standing in front of Trish.

"How do I know your telling the truth? You might just go and incriminate Hunter further."

"As I said, I want revenge on Chris, I don't to see his smug face when he knows that he's got away with this."

"I don't trust you."

"Well we'll see." Trish said quietly, she turned around and opened the door. "You want Hunter out of prison don't you?"

"Yes of course."

"Then I'm your only hope." Trish said dramatically before slamming the door shut behind leaving, leaving Stephanie alone once more…

"You know after the Fall Ball, Jeff and Matt came and threatened me and Christian, saying we would pay for what we did, maybe they thought it was us who caused Chris' accident and all the time it was Hunter!" said Edge thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I mean after Chris started those rumours about Steph, Hunter was well mad." Agreed Stacey.

"Stop it you two, ever heard of innocent until proven guilty." Added Rob.

"This is just terrible, imagine where he is now, being questioned in one of those dark rooms with those big mean guarding the doors…"

"Torrie, he's going to be asked a few questions, not be held hostage!" laughed Edge.

"Must be pretty scary though, what if there's a court case? Do you think we will have to give evidence?" asked Stacey.

"There won't be a court case, Hunter will be out of here by the end of tonight." Said Rob confidently.

"How can you be so sure, we don't know what he did."

"Hunter is one of my best friends and I know what he is capable and there's no way he is capable of murder."

"I guess all we can do is wait…."

The stereo's suddenly crackled and the class watched as the principal stepped onto the stage, he grabbed the microphone, tweaking it a little, he then began his announcement to the silent students…

"You may be pleased to know that the votes for Prom King and Queen have been counted up and the King and Queen will be crowned in a little while."

Everyone cheered in excitement, except for Edge, Rob, Stacey and Torrie who looked at each with worried glances, they all knew that Hunter and Stephanie were favourites for King and Queen, but Hunter was at the station and Stephanie was crying in the toilets…..what were they going to do?

Hunter was uncuffed and shoved into an interview room, he was motioned to sit down on a hard black chair as the inspector sat across from him. He had a cigarette in his mouth and from his pocket he pulled out a packet and held it out surprisingly to Hunter.

"You want one?"

"No, I don't smoke."

"That's good to know, two many young people seems days seem to smoke, their just asking for a early grave." The inspector muttered to himself much to Hunter's annoyance. "Anyway, let's get to business." He said, glancing over some statements on the paper.

Hunter shifted in his seat nervously, ever since Chris' accident he had been scared of this moment, when he first heard that he had crashed, it didn't click that it was his fault and then they said faulty brakes and it hit him, it was his fault and although he hated Chris he still didn't want this to happen, he didn't want him to die and he didn't want to go to prison, after no-one had come to see him, in guessed the case was closed and no-one would find out but apparently they did, someone had seen him…

"It was last October that I was called to the scene of a motorbike accident involving a certain Chris Jericho, usual thing, riding recklessly I thought, but then after examining the bike, my team found that the brakes had been cut, now that doesn't happen by accident, not the way these were cut, they had been done by human hands, Chris said himself when we visited him in hospital that he had pressed on the brakes but they hadn't worked so it was obvious in our mind that someone must have tampered with the bike." He said, reading from the sheet of paper, he stared at Hunter, watching his expression. "But there no fingerprints and no leads so in the end, the case was closed, however a little while ago, the case was opened again and this is where you come in, a certain person called me and said that he had seen you by the bike and in his own words 'Fiddling with the back of the bike'." He read from some scribbled handwriting at the bottom of the page. "Now, I'm no bike expert, but the easiest place to cut the brakes is at the bottom of the back of the bike, now this eye-witness says he definitely saw a Hunter Hearst helmlsey with the bike before Chris Jericho got on it now with this evidence we have reason to believe that you were the one who cut the brakes, he also mentioned that you and Chris are 'sworn enemies', it seems Mr Helmlsey that the evidence is piling up against you."

"He's lying." Hunter said gruffly.

"Don't you want to know who the eye-witness is?" inquired the inspector.

"Fine."

"Do you know a Jeff Hardy?"

Hunter just laughed to himself. "Typical, just absolutely great."

"Why are laughing?"

"Because it just so blinking obviously Chris and Jeff are best mates, Chris hates me and he got his mate to file a false report about me, can't you see it, he's framing me!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Where do I begin." Sighed Hunter, slumping into his seat.

"Trish, where are you going?" asked Christian as Trish put on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"I just got to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Look Christian, I've just got things to do Ok?"

"What! So you're just going to leave me here, all on my own."

"I'm sure your find something entertaining to do."

"Your not going to come are you, this is just a big excuse to try and dump me, you can just say it, I can take it, it's Ok." Christian said indignantly.

"I am coming back, don't panic, I just have some important business to settle up, Ill see you later, Okay?"

"Fine, whatever, I don't care." Said Christian in a grumpy tone.

"See ya." She said softly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the huge double doors into the outside world…

Christian gulped down his drink, Trish had been gone a while and he was getting seriously bored, for a while he considered going over to Edge and Rob, but he knew he would just get snubbed at.

He looked over towards the toilets, and sat up when the door to the men's slowly opened up, Rocky still grimacing in pain staggered out, his whole body tight and clenched, leaning against the wall for a while, he looked around searching for Torrie but then he got that agonizing feeling again, and grabbing his stomach, he raced back into the restroom, a sense of urgency on his face.

Christian chuckled to himself, realising the camera Trish gave him earlier, lay on the seat beside him. He picked it up and walked over to the restrooms, a broad smile across his face.

"Rocky?, come out, come out, wherever you are!" laughed Christian as he opened up the door.

"Fucking hell" shouted Rocky from the end cubicle. 

Christian just laughed at his endless pain and tip toed quietly into the next cubicle.

"Who's there?" asked Rocky feebly. 

"It's me…Christian." 

"Christian, god, you gotta help me, oh fuck."

Christian climbed onto the toilet and looked over much to Rocky's horror.

"Man! You look as if you're about to explode-literally!" Christian laughed.

"It's not fucking funny, I'm gonna die man, I'm gonna die!"

"Rocky, believe me your not gonna die but we might as well treasure the moment."

"What!"

Christian revealed the camera and put it to his face. "Say Cheese!"

"You motherfucker!" Rocky shouted, trying desperately to cover up his face.

"Hey Rocky, you take a great photo, everyone will love this one!"

"Don't you dare."

"Or what? You gonna get off that seat and stop me, if I know those type of laxatives, you aint gonna see daylight for a while, oh and by the way, just thought I tell you that Torrie and Rob are getting very cosy out there, if you know what I mean."

Rocky didn't have the energy to protest as Christian jumped off the seat and walked proudly out of the restroom, ecstatic he had got one over Rocky…

"Everyone, attention, please, attention please, everyone shut up!" shouted the principal as he stood on the stage. The music slowly stopped and everyone stopped chattering as they turned to face the stage. "I hope your all excited because this is time to reveal this year's Prom King and Queen."

"Oh no." muttered Torrie. "Where's Stephanie?"

"Torrie, calm down, it might not even be her." Said Rob.

"Oh yeah like that is gonna happen." She sighed. "This is gonna be so humiliating for her, being the Queen with no King."

They all looked up to see the stage, behind the principal was the two throne's, and the Queen's crown lay on one of them alongside the King's crown, everyone was waiting…

"Ok, this is the moment, I can reveal that this year's senior Prom King and Queen are…" The principal said excitedly, unlike everyone else he did not know the social standings of the senior class, he had know idea that Hunter and Stephanie had been destined since the start of the year to be Prom King and Queen. He opened up the envelope and everyone knew immediately what the result was, just by the expression on his face, he looked nervous and slightly startled.

"The Prom King and Queen are…..Hunter and Stephanie."

Everyone clapped, but no one came up onto the stage. "Where's Stephanie?" He muttered, looking around.

"Elect a new King and Queen!" shouted Matt Hardy. "They couldn't be bothered to accept it, so it should go to someone who deserves it."

"Well, everyone voted…"

"Oh whatever…Me and Lita should win." Said Matt climbing up the stage with Lita following behind.

"Hey, wait a minute, Lita can't be queen, she's a tramp!" exclaimed Stacey. "I should be Queen!"

"Err, Stacey, calm down." Said Edge trying to hold her back.

"I'm not calming down, if Steph can't be queen, then It will have to be me!" Stacey raced up onto the stage, grabbing the crown from Lita.

"Hey bitch, get your hands off it now!" said Lita.

"No way, I'm suppose to be Queen, not you!"

"In your dreams bimbo." Replied Lita wrenching the crown away.

Stacey just stared at her angrily and in a moment of rage she slapped Lita right across the face, the boys stared in amazement as all the girls raced up onto the stage, each fighting for their right to the crown.

"Come on Lita, just throw her off the stage!" shouted Matt in support.

"What the hell are they doing!" laughed Rob as he stood watching. "It's just a stupid crown."

"Yeah, who cares who is Prom Queen or King for that matter." Said Edge, he looked at Rob but then his eyes turned to the crown that lay on the King's throne, Rob followed the direction of his glance, reading his mind.

"So immature." Muttered Edge.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other again and then at the same time, they ran towards the crown, it seems the guys wanted the crown just as much as the girls…

Trish ran into the station, she would have kept running if the front desk hadn't stopped her. Out of breath, she rang the bell impatiently.

"Can I help you Miss?" asked a middle-aged receptionist, she looked Trish up and down unapprovingly, probably thinking she was some prostitute who got herself into trouble.

"Was a Mr Helmsley brought to this station, first name Hunter, he was arrested today." Trish said quickly.

"Umm, let me have a look, are you a relative?"

"No just a….just a friend." She replied.

Trish tapped her foot impatiently as the receptionist took a exceeding long time to browse over a computer screen, finally she gave her some results.

"Yes we did have someone brought in of that name, suspected of attempted murder."

"Yes that's right, who brought him in?"

"Inspector Carter."

"Right, I want to speak to him right away, it's very urgent."

"Well he's a busy man…."

"I don't give a damn, I need to speak to him now, right now, ok!" Trish said angrily.

The receptionist was a little taken aback by her attitude and motioned for her to sit down in a nearby waiting room. "If you just wait in there, I get someone to find him for you, you shall I say wants him?"

"He won't know me, just say I'm a friend of Hunter's and I have some information he needs to hear."

"Fine." She muttered back as Trish sat down annoyed and worried, looking at her watch, she realised she was running out of time…

Stephanie look at herself in a mirror, it had been a while since Trish had left and by the sound of the commotion outside, she realised she couldn't stay in here forever, however scared she was, it was time to face the prom again. She walked towards the door and was about to open it, but then someone on the other side opened it and she stepped back, a scared expression on her face.

"You touch me and Ill scream so loud the whole hotel will here!" Stephanie shouted angrily, backing away from the figure approaching her.

"Steph, don't panic, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk." 

"You never just want to talk Chris, especially now, I know it was you."

"What was me?"

"Don't act dumb, you framed Hunter and got him arrested tonight."

"Oh no, that's where your wrong." Smirked Chris. "I didn't frame anybody, Hunter did try and murder me, I knew all along, I told you Hunter was not one to trust, but you just didn't listen, don't blame me, I was doing the right thing, with a temperament like his, you never know who he is going to turn on next." Said Chris, looking directly at Stephanie, which sent a deep chill down her spine.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Stephanie just stared at him angrily, knowing he was the one who had ruined her prom, Chris broke the silence first, laughing to himself.

"Remember the last time, we were in the toilets together…"

"Yeah, when you were trying to break me and Hunter up, well congratulations, you layed your trump card and now he's gone, happy?"

"Actually No." Chris said quietly. "Stephanie, I know I've messed you around, I'm just really hopeless at this, it was a bit of fun at first but then I actually began to really like you, I really do like you Steph, I don't know whether its love cause I don't know what that is, but I know that Ive not felt about anyone like I feel about you, not even Trish, do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"I see what you're trying to say and it's all rubbish."

"No it's not, I swear, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend, with my SAT results I can go to any college in the country so im sure your family would like me, we could go to Boston University together."

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you." Stephanie said thoughtfully.

"I have, I really think we would be good together, I know we are like totally different but we do get along well, remember Cut day, I mean we both love Mars Attacks!" laughed Chris.

"Yeah, I guess you're not such a bad guy." Stephanie cooed, she walked up to Chris and touched his shoulder, smiling at him and for a moment there seem a bolt of electricity between them as Stephanie moved in close so not they were almost touching, he smiled back, anticipating a kiss.

"So do you think we could give a go?"

"Let me think….no!" shouted Stephanie, as she watched Chris's face drop. "I hate you! You're a convincing jerk, you just spend your life trying to make everyone else miserable and ruin their lifes just so you can feel better about yourself, well you are not going to do that to me, you can go to hell for all I care, once high school is over I don't want to see your face ever again! She screamed. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy whatever prom I have left! No thanks to you"

Stephanie stormed towards the door, she was about to open it but then she turned around face Chris once more. "You know, if Hunter did try to kill you, I wish he'd have finished the job! Goodbye Chris!" She said dramatically before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Chris was left in the restroom alone, with only the dripping of the tap for comfort….

The prom was coming to a close, after a fight over the crown's, Stacey had finally wrenched it away from Lita, her dress may have been torn, her hair ruined, but she had got the crown!"

"I'm so proud of you, beating all those other girls." Said Edge, putting his arm round her. 

"Yeah well, the best girl won! So did you get the king's crown?" She asked.

"No." Edge said gruffly. "Rob tripped me up and then all I saw was that damn Matt Hardy punching him across the face and grabbing it."

"Oh nevermind." Smiled Stacey. "Your still my King."

"oh really?" smirked Edge. "So how about we go make it an even more memorable night?" winked Edge.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a room booked upstairs, complete with wine and candles…we could play a few games."

"Sounds interesting." Laughed Stacey.

"So do you wanna go up?"

"Sure." Said Stacey confidently.  They linked arms and were about to walk to the exit, when Stacey suddenly saw Christian sitting up a table all by himself, moody and obviously abandoned by his date Trish.

"Oh Edge, look at Christian, he look's so sad."

"like I care, it's his own fault."

"Oh Edge, come on, he is your brother after all."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe you could invite him up with us, he could play games too."

"Stacey, I don't think he can play these type of games."

"But we can't just leave him here."

"But this night is suppose to be about the two of us."

"Don't worry, he won't be there the whole night, I'm sure he has his own room, just to cheer him up a bit."

"No way." Said moaned.

"Please." Stacey said, looking at him pleadingly.

"Don't do that face!"

"Please."

"Fine, but he is only staying an hour then we are chucking him out, I don't what he or you say, he's going."

"Ok." Said Stacey, happy she had got her own way.

"Hi guys." Said a female voice, walking up to them.

Edge and Stacey quickly turned around to see Stephanie walking his way, Stacey gasped and quickly put the crown behind her back.

"Steph! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of a shock that's all."

"We all know Hunter didn't do it, it's obviously just a big misunderstanding." Edge smiled weakly.

"I know, Hunter would never do something like that."

"So are you going to see him, it might help help if you explain that he's not a bad person." Said Stacey hopefully.

"No it's too late now, I think I'm just gonna go up to our room."

"Our room?"

"Yeah, Hunter booked us a room, might as well use it." Laughed Stephanie.

"Can't you go home? Get your dad to pick you up."

"No I don't want to worry him, if he knows what happened to Hunter, he'll get so many lawyers and stuff, I just can't deal with it right now."

"Ok, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Said Stacey, looking down at the floor.

"Oh my God! Did you win the crown?" said Stephanie excitedly, seeing the glittering diamonds behind Stacey's back.

Damn, thought Stacey, how was she going to explain?

"Err, well…"

"Yes she did." Smiled Edge proudly. "And I won King."

"Edge!"

"Oh Stacey don't be so modest, you deserved it."

"You deserved it more Steph, you should be Prom Queen not me." Said Stacey, handing her the crown.

"No, you won not me, with Hunter not being here, I can't be Prom Queen on my own, you two make a great couple."

"You heard the girl." Said Edge, hurrying her away. "Come on, let's go get Christian, we can't keep him waiting."

"Steph, I'm so sorry about what happened, I know how much you were looking forward…"

"I'm fine, Stacey, chill, ok, Ill be fine." Said Stephanie, pretending to be confident.

Stacey went to say something else but Edge literally dragged well away towards Christian…

"Torrie, I'm sorry but Rocky is really sick." Said Rob. "There's no way he's coming out tonight."

"What kind of sick?"

"Do you don't wanna know." Said Rob, trying to hold back the laughter. "You don't wanna know."

"Well I'm going to see for myself." Torrie said in a determined voice, but Rob grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Torrie, don't, you don't want to see it."

"But what am I going to do!" she panicked. "I can't go to the room alone, he's got the key, Edge and Stacey have already left and Steph wants to be alone, I've got no-one to stay with."

"Well I've got a room booked." Rob said suggestively.

"Rob, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Oh Come on Torrie! Don't you think it's weird that the night of the prom, Rocky falls mysteriously ill and brings us together, it's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"A sign that we should be together, there's nothing stopping us."

"I don't know." Torrie said confused. "I came here with Rocky, he was there for me."

"It's not here for you now, his him and I am, I really like you Torrie and I know you are the only girl for me."

"I still don't know." Torrie moaned.

"Look I wasted my chance before and I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again, this was meant to be Torrie." Rob said, holding her hand, before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. "So are you coming with me?"

"I guess I am, I mean you can't mess with fate." Torrie laughed shyly.

"No you can't." smiled Rob, holding her hand tightly as they walked out together…

Chris stood outside the hotel, since he wasn't allowed to smoke inside. Everyone was now disengaging from the hall, though most had booked rooms in the adjacent hotel, so hardly anyone was outside.

Chris had always been a womaniser, never without a date or girl on his arm, except tonight, the date that everyone could have a date, did, apart from him. 

His plan had turned totally upside down, how the hell did he start it in the first place, he hadn't got Stephanie, he's lost Trish, well I suppose there was one good thing. Hunter was locked up in a cell, like he deserved, yeah, that was one good thing, smirked Chris. He had got his payback on Hunter.

Almost on queue, a black car came up into the driveway and stepped out onto the gravel was Inspector Carter, Chris' eyes lit up, running over, hoping he had some news on Hunter, I mean unless he came up with some brilliant alibi, he was in there for the long haul.

"Inspector Carter, what's the news? Have you charged him yet? How long do you think he will get? 10, 15 years?" asked Chris excitedly.

"Nothing." He replied coldly.

"What you mean, nothing?"

"I've released him."

"Why?"

"I've got some new information that has persuaded me to drop the charges."

"What kind of information?" asked Chris surprised.

"Well, first of all, you didn't tell me that you had a police record, theft, fraud, in fact you've even been in a youth conviction prison, haven't you?"

"So? There is a eye-witness!"

"Oh yes, the eye-witness who is a drug addict and was apparently under the influence of the night of the Fall Ball, it's hardly probable that he couldn't tell whether a person messed with the bike or not, let alone, being able to tell definitely that it was Mr Hemlsey."

"But, he told me, he saw him!"

"As I said, with his condition, we cannot count him as a trusty witness."

"Who told you this? I don't understand." Chris said, rage and confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but they have requested their identify remain confidential."

"I don't believe this, so you've just released him! But he tried to kill me!"

"Look, your lucky I don't charge you with providing a false witness and wasting police's time, I'm sure that will add to your record."

"But you can't do this!"

"I think your find I can Mr Jericho, now I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about those charges."

Chris grudgingly walked away, staring menacingly back at the inspector.

"You don't know what your doing! Ill report you, Ill get you fired!"

"Run along Mr Jericho." He smiled, waving him goodbye, not paying attention to his threats as Chris angrily kicked a garbage can. Everything had gone wrong and now he had nothing, no girl, no credit and no pride.

Stephanie climbed up the steps to her room, she had fetched the key from reception and slowly walked towards her room, as she climbed the steps she forgot for a moment that she was on her own, that Hunter was gone. It still hadn't really settled in that he could go to prison, she didn't really want to think about it, knowing she may never see him again, all she wanted to do was sleep and forgot her troubles.

She came to the right door and was about to put the key in the lock when someone called her name, at first it seemed from afar but when she turned sideways the voice was quiet near.

"Oh hi Kurt." She said, sadness in her voice.

"Are you going into your room?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, knowing had awkward the situation was.

"If this counts for anything, which I know it doesn't, I don't think Hunter did it, he's a great guy." 

"Thanks Kurt." She smiled meekly. She looked again at the door and then back at Kurt. "Would you like to come in? Just a bit of company."

"Oh, well…"

"Oh well if you're busy."

"No, No, I'm not busy." Kurt said. "Ill be happy to come in."

Stephanie opened the door and walked in, the room was beautiful, Hunter had obviously paid a lot of money, the bed was oak, and the furniture beautifully crafted, with broad windows at one end, the long curtains swayed as the night wind blew in, it felt and looked really romantic.

"Nice room." Kurt commentated looking around. "Good use of colour, I like the way the curtains complements the wallpaper…" He was about to continue but then he looked at Stephanie who sat on the bed and he realised she was crying.

"Oh Steph, don't cry, it's not that bad." He said, concerned sitting down beside her.

"I try to be so strong but it's hard."

"You don't have to be strong, it's ok to cry."

"This was suppose to be the perfect day, the perfect night, I had the perfect dress, do you know how long it took me to get ready! I feel humiliated and now my whole prom has been ruined by Jericho and Hunter may go to prison, its just all such a mess, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Steph, you couldn't have predicted this."

"If I hadn't got involved with Chris and…."

"Look Chris is just scum, in fact hes worst than that, and he's just making up all these lies to get one over Hunter, but he's not going too, cause Hunter is innocent, just remember that."

Stephanie was silent for a few moments, trying to control her sobbing.

"Bu what if he isn't…what if he's guilty, we don't know for sure?"

"But you know Hunter and you know he wouldn't do anything like that, the police have made a mistake, that's all, he'll be coming round to your house tomorrow and all this will be just a much ado about nothing, Ok." Said Kurt reassuringly.

"If only it were that simple." She cried.

"It is that simple Steph, Hunter will be back."

"I hope so, I know it's sounds stupid, but I really thought he was the one, I love him Kurt, I really do."

Inside Kurt's heart was breaking, though he didn't let it show, since kindergarten he had always had a crush on Stephanie and one day, he hope his dream would come true but now he realised that him and Steph were never going to happen, and that he only had one choice, move on.

"Everyone knows you and Hunter are made for each other and no-one not even Chris, can break you up."

"Oh Kurt, your so sweet." Said Stephanie hugging him tightly. "You gonna make a girl very happy one day."

Kurt smiled meekly back, the girl he wanted was right here, but he couldn't have her. "I know your do well, just you see, your win a Nobel Prize or something or get a gold in the Olympic Games, I bet you."

"Really!"

"Yeah!" said Stephanie letting go. "I bet you right now, you will win a Nobel Prize or get a gold in the Olympic Games." She said, holding out her hand, motioning him to shake. "Deal?"

"Deal." Kurt said shaking her hand. "You know I better go now, my parents will be wondering where I am."

"Oh Ok, I guess ill see you at graduation."

"Yeah, I guess I will." Kurt smiled back, getting up from the bad and going towards the door.

"Thank you Kurt, you really cheered me up."

"Thanks to you Too."

"What for?"

"For just being you." Kurt smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Chris sat in his car, staring at the night sky, it was late and the lights in the hall were no longer on, he thought about going home but at the moment he just couldn't be bothered.

Knock, Knock.

Chris looked over to see Trish standing by the car, banging on the window.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly.

"Just thought I'd go sit with ya."

"Well I'm fine on my own thankyou very much."

Trish ignored his comment and came and sat down on the passenger seat, she lit up a cigarette and offered Chris one, which he grudgingly accepted.

"I guess your prom didn't go well then." Muttered Trish.

"Yeah well when you get someone arrested for attempted murder, you'd think that they be kept in longer than a few hours." 

"Well that's no thanks to me." Chuckled Trish, puffing into the air.

Chris caught on immediately and scowled at his ex-girlfriend. "It was you, wasn't it!"

"Well who else know's your track record and that Jeff's a drug addict, it was a rubbish plan from the start."

Trish expected Chris to shout at her in anger, but instead he remained silent and after a few moments he start in laughing in pity for himself.

"I should have known, shouldn't I, it was kinda a last grasp, I didn't know if they would even believe it."

"I think your losing your touch mate." Joked Trish.

"Well what about you, you tried to frame Hunter too and failed."

"I guess we'll both bitter losers then."

"You got that right." Agreed Chris. "I tell you, I'm fed up of high school, I'm fed with everyone, I can't wait to go off away out of this stupid town, make something of my life."

"Well I guess that's down to you."

"Yeah." Chris said quietly. "We've been through a lot together haven't we?" he said turning to Trish.

"Yep."

"So maybe we should see it through."

"What are you talking about?"

"High school, we should see it through together, I mean we started it together, we should finish it together."

"Chris, fuck off, your talking rubbish."

Chris edged forward and kissed Trish on the lips, soft but the passion of it pushed Trish backwards, she pulled away, unsure of what he was doing.

"What are you doing? You broke it off with me, remember?"

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah right, Stephanie didn't want ya, so you settle for me."

"Do you really care?" asked Chris.

"Nah, don't really." Said Trish, honestly as she kissed Chris again, laughing as she pushed him back onto the driver's seat….

Stephanie, still in her prom dress lying on top of bed, the pillow was still soaked with her tears and she was finding it difficult to get to sleep, thoughts and worries whizzing through her head. Suddenly the phone rang by her bedside, breaking the eerie silence of the room, she picked it up wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" She said, trying to hide the fact she was upset.

"Steph, it's me." Said the familiar friendly voice.

"Hunter! Oh my God, are you at the station? Is this your one phonecall?"

"Nope, I've been released."

"What!" said Stephanie happily. "How?"

"I want bore you with the details but I'm free, Ill never have to go back there again."

"Oh where are you? Are you at home? Ill get a cab and Ill come over." Stephanie said jumping up from the bed, she was about to say more but then the door knocked. "Hunter, don't hang up, please, there's someone at the door, just give me a sec." She said, putting the phone down.

She walked over the door quickly, wanting to speak to Hunter again.

"What do you want…?" She said, before she realised who was standing before her.

"Room Service." He joked, still in his suit, smiling at his girl.

"Hunter!"

"Stephanie, I promised you a perfect night and you are going to get one." He said seriously, walking up and kissing her deeply on the lips, Stephanie wrapped herself around him, feeling all warm and cosy as she was in his arms again.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Hey, nothing could keep me away." He smiled as the couple embraced once more, in a romantic kiss and Stephanie's heart had been restored knowing she had her dream guy once more…

**The next morning….**

Rob stirred in his sleep and as his eyes opened, he began to become adjusted to the light streaming in through the windows, for a moment he thought he was at home but then he looked around to see the mini-bar and the paintings on the wall and he realised he was at the hotel, but a bigger smile broadened across his face as he looked at the golden hair beside him. He had slept with Torrie Wilson, could life get any better or what!

"Yuck!" Chris muttered as he pulled himself up. Where the hell was he? He looked around and realised he was still in the front of his car! "Trish get up! Get up! We'll still at the fucking hotel!"

"What!" said Trish drowsily, yawning.

"We'll still in the car."

Trish looked up, it was now morning as a truck arrived in the car park for hotel deliveries. "Do you realise what we just did?" smiled Trish.

"What."

"We just did it in the FRONT of the car." Trish laughed.

"Cool." Answered Chris, trying to hide himself from view of the onlookers. "Now get down!" He remarked as two people walked by…

Stephanie stared up at the top of the ceiling, Hunter was still asleep but she had been awake for a while. Hunter arriving had been like a dream and last night…well it had been like….amazing! Seeing him be taken away like that, made her realise how much he meant to her and there may have been a few bumps in the road, but waking up beside him now, she realised she did have her perfect prom…

Wow, how cool is it! Nodded Edge to himself as he realised he had Stacey's naked body beside him. I just had sex with a cheerleader! Oh my God, it was brilliant, he thought he looked over to the his side and saw all the bottles of empty drink over the floor, man, he must have had a lot to drink last night, in fact he couldn't much from when they left with Christian….oh shit…Edge suddenly gasped, he looked over at Stacey and peered nervously over her shoulder….oh fucking shit….he thought to himself as he realised there was another person on the other side of Stacey!

"Please don't be true, please don't be true." He muttered to himself as he looked over once more.

Christian gradually opened up his eyes, seeing Stacey beside him, he sighed happily, but then as he began to see more clearly he saw two astonished eyes looking at him from above Stacey's shoulder, it look him a few moments to realise who they were but then his whole body froze as realism set in, he slowly pulled himself, hoping it wasn't true, but it was….

"Ahhhhhh!" Edge and Christian both screamed at the shock at seeing each other.

"We didn't!" shouted Edge.

"We did!" said Christian in a panicky voice.

"Oh my God." They said in unison as they both came to realise they had just a threesome….Edge, Stacey and Christian….well there has to one drunken prom shock, doesn't there!

**The End.**

****

****

****

**Thankyou for reading WWE High!**


End file.
